The Alphas of the Underworld Book 1: The Demonic King
by Annaylie
Summary: He is a noble prince, born into a life filled with war and responsibility. She is an angel who never believed in the fairy tales that her family has told her. Now that Rin has been forced into the war that she never believed in, how will she react to it? And what will happen to Sesshomaru when he finally learns how to listen to his heart? Full Summary Inside.
1. How is this possible?

AN: I hope everybody enjoys this story.

 **FULL SUMMARY:(AU) Since the beginning of time, a war between good and evil has consumed the land of Japan, a war that only a few people know about. As the battle with the Alphas of the Underworld rages on with the Spiritual being, Sesshomaru, the leader of the Alphas never thought he would fall in love with a creature he despised the most. A Spiritual being.**

 **Sesshomaru Taisho has always hated the idea of becoming the next Demonic King and ruler of the Alphas. So instead he fought in the war with the spiritual beings and killed anyone who got in his way. However one night, he was compelled to save a young girl. A girl who not only looked like a Goddess but was also his enemy as well.**

 **Rin Saiyuki never believe in the stories that her family told her as a child. That some war was raging on in the city and that one day she will have to fight in it. However, one night that all changed when a mysterious man saved her life. A man with golden eyes. Soon after that, Rin is thrust into his world and finally learns the truth about everything.**

 **Not knowing that they are no longer enemies, Sesshomaru and Rin soon realize that the desire that races through their hearts can no longer be ignored and now in order to survive in the world, they must first learn to accept the truth about the very war that threatens to destroy their love.**

Enjoy.

Chapter 1. How is this possible?

"Can someone please explain to me how our little cousin is still living in denial?" Sango asked as she and the rest of her cousins continued to talk among themselves. Sango had three younger cousin that she adored with all of her heart. The Higurashi twins Kikyo and Kagome were both twenty-two years old and quite possibly two of the greatest fighter Sango has ever seen. However for Rin Saiyuki, life as a spiritual being hasn't been easy for her.

For Rin, no one in her family can really blame her for not understanding the truth about the so called war that they are fighting in. In order for Rin to fully understand the history of her family as well as accepting the truth about who she really is, she must first gain her powers. Of course, gaining her powers is going to be tricky. Especially since Rin is the stubborn type.

"C'mon Sango. You know the rules?" Kagome asked after as she pour herself a glass of wine. She handed the bottle to her older sister, Kikyo. While Kikyo poured herself a drink, Rin couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even though she loves all three of her older cousin, she couldn't help but worry about them as well.

Legitimately Sango, Kikyo and Kagome believe that there is some kind of supernatural parallel universe within their very own world and that every night her older cousins fought in this crazy war that Rin was having a hard time believing in. Everytime she saw her cousin "fighting", she literally saw them fighting with the air around them.

Although, she did wonder about some of the injuries that they ended up receiving. None of those type of injuries were self induced and that nasty cut on Kagome's arm couldn't have been from Sango or even Kikyo. Yea the girls always fought but they never physically hurt one another.

"She is right Sango. Rin is going to actually have to see an Alpha. When an Alpha is in its true form and God forbid that Rin actually sees the Alpha, then Rin will finally receive her power" Kikyo said before taking a sip of her wine. After placing the wine glass down, she added. "I mean don't you remember how we all got our powers?".

"True. Now can one of you ladies please explain to me why that rule even exists? Sango asked. Looking into Kagome's eyes, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Out of their entire family history with the Alphas, Kagome's experience was the most violent.

Kagome scoffed after swallowing her drink, thinking about her past and what that bastard Hojo did to her left a sour taste in her mouth. Thank the heavens that Hojo is now dead. "Because the Gods have a wicked sense of humor" Kagome said sarcastically while staring into her drink.

"Okay guys can we seriously change the subject" Rin asked after taking a sip of her diet coke. Since she was under 21, young little Rin Saiyuki isn't allowed to drink some wine with her family.

"Okay. So tell me Kagome when was the last time you talked with Inuyasha Taisho?" Sango asked teasingly while wiggling her brows. Kagome on the other hand was not having it and ended up glaring at her older cousin.

"Seriously Sango?" Kagome asked

"Wait how the hell do you know Inuyasha Taisho?" Rin asked. Curiosity got the best of her when Sango mentioned a member of Taisho family. Japan most wealthiest family and quite possibility the entire world.

"Because young Inuyasha Taisho has a major crush on Kagome" Sango said.

"But of course we all know why that relationship will never work" Kikyo said.

"But why not?" Rin asked. It couldn't be because Inuyasha is ugly or because his family has more money than they could spend. Sure she and her entire family come from a very long line of religious people but Rin is pretty sure that it wouldn't kill Kagome to spend some alone time with a Taisho.

"The Taisho men are Alphas" All three of the girls said. Rin couldn't help but bang her forehead up against the table that she and her cousin were sitting at. It wasn't even the end of the night and she was already getting tired of hearing the word Alphas and Spiritual Beings.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Enough with the Alpha story already or I'm going to start throwing in some punches" Rin said as she slammed her hand against the table. All this make believe stories were really staring to get on her nerve.

"No we are not kidding and we never will. Especially when it is about the seriousness of this war" Kikyo said as she glared at Rin. Which only made Rin even more upset.

"You guys are fighting between each other for God's sake. How stupid do you think I am?" Rin practically yelled as she continued to glare at all three of her cousin.

"Pretty stupid seeing as though you can't see what is in front of you" Sango said casually before taking a sip of her drink. Fighting with a girl who is as stubborn as Rin never ended so easy. However the girls couldn't blame Rin for not believing because the truth of the matter is that they were pretty much the same as Rin is right now before ever gaining their powers. Not that they could ever hate the Gods as well as the angels for what they had created. The only problem is that being a Spiritual being during this kind of situation is quite possibly the hardest thing ever. Even more difficult than fighting with Alphas or anyone who is evil.

"Enough you guys. Besides we got orders. Alphas are being spotted at Sakura park" Kikyo said after staring at her IPhone.

"Dear God, I cannot believe that I am hearing this" Rin muttered quietly to herself before grabbing all three of the girl's wine glasses. Convincing her cousin that what they were doing is idiotic was just plain out stupid at this point. When the "Alphas" came out to play, her cousins rans after them.

"You know what? I am tired and I'm going to head to bed" Rin said as she tried to leave the dining room. However Sango stopped her just before she stepped one foot out of the room.

"Oh hell no, you are coming with us. I think its time for you to understand the real truth about all of this" Sango said. Rin remained quiet but continued to glare at Sango. Rin remained by her cousin's side as they all grabbed their weapons and headed out the door.

Tonight will truly be the longest night that Rin has ever had.

!

!

!

!

"Can someone please shut him up before I kill this fool" Sesshomaru said as he rubbed the bridge between his nose. He should have figure that tonight wasn't going to end up pleasant. Then again, when is his life ever pleasant. For Sesshomaru Taisho and the rest of his warrior brother, life consisted of two things: Fighting and sex. And honestly Sesshomaru would much rather be fucking some beautiful woman rather than having to deal with his younger brother Inuyasha.

"What did you just say asshole?" Inuyasha said while glaring at the back of his older brother's head. Sesshomaru didn't even move an inch while he continued to massage any sanity he has left.

"Now, now children let's just be reasonable shall we. I mean after all you were the one who started this argument in the first place Inuyasha" A man said before placing his hand on top of Inuyasha's left shoulder.

"Oh bite me Miroku. Who asked you anyway?" Inuyasha said as he shifted all of his anger towards Miroku. The two of them may have been best friends way before they ever became Alphas, however there're were time where one of them wanted to bash the other person's head right into a wall.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru yelled before throwing his small dagger right at Inuyasha. Thankfully for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's dagger missed him and landed right on top of Inuyasha's head. Hearing the blade stabbed right into the wall above him, instantly made the young Alpha and everyone around him freeze from fright.

Whenever Sesshomaru got pissed, people started dying. Literally.

"I swear you people never learn do you" A voice entered the room and in came Naraku Kiso. Considered to be the most feared out of all the Alphas, even among the Alphas themselves. Naraku Kiso isn't just your typical Alpha. He is also the Leader of the Spider demons.

"Where the hell have you been Kiso?" Sesshomaru asked. Staring at his best friend, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder about some of the things that Naraku did whenever he was away from the Alphas. As the leader of the Alphas and God forbid the next Demonic King, Sesshomaru knew he must remain cautious. Even though he trusted Naraku with his life, there was still something slightly odd about him.

"Needed to take care of a few things with the Spider clans. Some Zetas were spotted near the forest" Naraku said as he took a seat on the chair next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru on the other hand couldn't help but stare suspiciously at Naraku. If Zetas were spotted near the forest, then the rest of the Alphas would have been given orders to eliminate the threat. Regardless if it was in the spider colonies or not.

"Hmm I take it your mission was successful?" Miroku asked. After he and Inuyasha calmed down after their near death experience with Sesshomaru both of the Alphas walked over to the bar on the opposite side of the room and poured themselves a drink. Funny how liquor seemed like the perfect cure for them.

"Sadly a few Zetas got away and I haven't been able to locate them since" Naraku said. After Miroku handed him a glass filled with Bourbon, Naraku immediately took a few sips of the drink. He could still feel the eyes of Sesshomaru piercing through his soul and if Naraku wasn't careful enough then Sesshomaru might just end up killing him by accident. They already lost one Alpha when Hojo was killed by that angelic bitch Kagome Higurashi, the group wouldn't be able to handle it if they lost another one especially if that person is Naraku.

Still it amazed Naraku and even the rest of the Alphas that Inuyasha had a serious crush on Kagome. If it weren't for the fact that they were mortal enemies, Naraku could totally see Inuyasha and Kagome hooking up or at least have some sort of friend with benefit thing going on.

It sure did piss Naraku off whenever one of them went after Kagome and Inuyasha got in the way in order to protect her from the Alphas. Seriously Inuyasha? Sooner or later that bitch is going to have to die.

"Well boys it looks like our night isn't going to be boring after all. Zetas are being spotted at Sakura park" Inuyasha said as he stared at his IPhone. The alert came in just in time too. Maybe fighting some Zetas might relieve Sesshomaru's little twitch and who knows maybe the holy gals from Higurashi shrine might just show up as well.

As the boys begin to strap in and grabbed all of their weapons, each one of the were just itching to spill some Zeta's blood and still have some time to find some pretty girl at the Blood Maiden to hook up with.

Yes tonight is going to one hell of the night for the Alphas.

!

!

!

!

After arriving on the rooftop of one of the buildings that surrounded Sakura park, Kagome had a clear view of the park. Anyone who entered the park will be seen by her. Whether they were good or evil. However, Kagome became concern about one particular problem.

Where the hell are the Alphas at?

"Kikyo are you sure it was Sakura park and not somewhere else?" Kagome asked her sister Kikyo via walkie-talkies. Across from her at the other side of the park, her sister Kikyo stood on one of the building's rooftop.

"Of course Kagome. You know my senses are never wrong" Kagome heard her sister say. This was not good. Their powers and even their senses were telling them that the Alphas were indeed here in the area. The only problem is that they couldn't see them.

Something is way off and Kagome did not like it one bit.

'Damn it' Kagome mumble to herself before reaching out to Sango. "Please tell me you see anything down there?" Kagome asked. She noticed Sango entering the park alone which could only mean she left Rin at a safe place. After taking her attention away from Sango for one split second, she noticed Rin standing on top of the building beside her looking completely bored with herself.

Kagome sighed in relief after noticing her dear cousin is in fact safe. She wasn't to keen about bringing Rin along with them, in fact Kagome is half way tempted to flash dance her way to Rin and teleport her back to Higurashi Shrine. However, for now Kagome is going to have to keep a close eye on her. She may not be a Spiritual being yet, however the Alphas will still go after her the moment she sees her.

All around the world Spiritual beings or anybody who his born with angelic powers were being killed by the Alphas and the Alphas are now winning this war. A life filled with war and death is not something that Kagome wishes upon anybody and that includes her enemies. However, like she said earlier, the Gods truly did have a sense of humor.

"Are you guys seeing what I am seeing?" Sango said. Kagome immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the direction that Sango was facing at.

What the hell is that?

At the far side of the park, Sango and the others were able to see an Alpha fighting with someone, or rather something. Whatever it was, it wasn't a spiritual being. They appeared to be tiny black imps with rather large teeth that were too big for their small bodies

"Kagome look out!" Sango yelled and Kagome quickly turned her head around and noticed an imp right behind her. He was holding a rather large scythe and from the looks of it, its about seconds away from swinging that bloody weapon and instantly killing her. The imp may be fast but Kagome was faster. Using her ability to flash dance, Kagome instantly teleported herself away from the imp and that giant weapon. As she reappeared behind the imp, Kagome immediately grabbed her bow and immediately aimed an arrow right at the small creature.

"May the Gods have mercy on your soul" Kagome said before shooting the arrow right at the imp. With her powers of purification, Kagome was able to purify the imp's soul and instantly killing it. She sighed in relief after the little creature body began to disappear. Kagome always did hated fighting, however she will do whatever it takes to survive in this bloody world.

After running back to her usual spot, Kagome noticed that more little imp like creatures were beginning to enter the park and the rest of the Alphas were there as well. Whatever it is, it looks like the Alphas could use a little bit of help. As a spiritual beings, their job is to protect the human race and destroy any creature that gets in their way. Those imp almost killed Kagome so now it is the duty of the Spiritual beings to kill those little monster. Regardless of who and what they are.

"Let's go ladies" Kagome said and immediately flash danced her way into the park. After landing in a more secluded area, she waited for her cousins to arrive. After staring at the building where Rin is at, She spotted the young girl staring at her cell phone. She prayed to the Gods to keep her younger cousin safe.

"Please be careful Rin" Kagome whispered to herself just as Kikyo and Sango stood next to her. Sango had her Hiraikotsu ready for battle and her sister had just pulled out her bow and arrow.

"What the hell do you think those little things are?" Sango asked her cousins.

"Whatever they are it seems like they are an enemy to the Alphas" Kikyo said just as she aimed an arrow at one of the imps that the Alphas were fighting.

"And if that is the case then they are an enemy to the Spiritual beings" Kagome said right before getting her bow and arrow ready for battle.

"Ready ladies?" Sango asked her cousin but before the girls could answer a figure with long silver hair landed right in front of them, causing all three of the girls to aim their weapons at the figure. Kagome on the other hand began cursing to herself after realizing who that person was.

"Do that again and I swear to all that is holy I am going to kill you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she glared at the Alpha warrior in front of her.

"Calm down darling and if you ladies are going to fight then just know this. Those little creature over there needs to die. Tonight we are not your enemy but instead you are our ally against those nasty bastards and the only thing that is stopping the Alphas from killing you guys" Inuyasha said after turning his head around and looking at the three girls that were standing behind him.

"What are those things anyway?" Kikyo asked as she continued to be on the lookout. If Inuyasha is indeed telling the truth then Kikyo and her cousins are going to have to help the Alphas in getting rid of them.

"They are known as simply the Zetas and believe it or not they are trying to get rid of the Underworld" Inuyasha said.

"Well will you look at that ladies. It looks like we found ourselves a new weapon against the Alphas" Kagome said a little too happily which only made Inuyasha more angry with the girl.

"Sorry to disappoint you darling, but the Zetas are killing anybody with unusual powers. It doesn't matter whether you are unholy or holy, the Zetas only mission is to destroy us all" Inuyasha said.

"Well who the hell created them. Surely it couldn't have come from our side?" Sango asked.

"No one knows exactly. All we know at this point is that if we don't kill them then they will kill us, and that includes you three and rest of the Spiritual beings" Inuyasha said. All three girls nodded their head and have decided on what they were going to do. Kagome who remained glaring at Inuyasha decided to be the one to speak.

"Alright we'll help you but only for tonight. Your kind doesn't sit well with my people" Kagome said. Inuyasha's smirk only grew bigger after hear Kagome's little comment.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight and maybe you'll find out just how well you and I are together" Inuyasha said before giving Kagome a little playful wink. It only made Kagome even more upset and dear God she seriously was tempted to kill this Alpha.

"Bite me Inuyasha" Kagome said with a glare on her face.

"Only if you agree to become my Beta then maybe I will" Inuyasha said. Suddenly he felt something wet land on his face. It only took him a few seconds to realize that it was Kagome who literally spat on his face. By the look on her two cousins face and evil look in Kagome's eyes it wasn't that hard to figure it out.

"Not even in your dreams will I ever become yours Taisho" Kagome said as she continued to glare at the demon before her.

"Well then I guess it will be one hell of a nightmare. Definitely looking forward to that one" Inuyasha said. Kagome simply rolled her eyes before hearing one of the Alphas calling out to Inuyasha.

"Stop talking with your fucking girlfriend and come help us Inuyasha" By the sound of the voice, it wasn't that hard to figure out that it was Sesshomaru who was yelling at Inuyasha. Everything about Sesshomaru screamed death and that included his voice.

"Let's go ladies" Inuyasha said before grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her and her cousin towards the battlefield. With the help of the Spiritual beings and Kagome's unusual and insane powers off purification, it wasn't that hard to destroy any Zetas that got in their way. After about an hour of fighting among themselves with the Zetas. The battle was finally finished and thanks to the Spiritual beings, the Alphas were victorious.

"Now unto bigger problems" Naraku said as he suddenly appeared behind Kikyo and placed a dagger right on her pretty little neck. Kikyo immediately dropped her weapon and placed her hand on top of Naraku's hand. Kagome on the other hand, quickly grabbed an arrow and aimed it right at Naraku's head.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you or are you forgetting about my deadly powers. Shoot that damn arrow and I will kill your sister. Not even your powers of purification can save your sister from my deadly poison" Naraku said as he watched Kagome and that insane powers of her. He may be right but if that arrows does hit him, then his life as an alpha is over. Kagome wouldn't be able to save her sister from Naraku's poison but she could still kill Naraku.

"Damn you Naraku" Kagome sneered at the Alpha before her.

"Kill him Kagome. Forget about me" Kikyo whispered softly at her sister. Kagome was ready to shoot the arrow and put an end to Naraku's life, however is it really worth it if she looses her sister as well. She just couldn't do it, there was no way in hell she could Kill Naraku and endangered her sister's life as well.

"Put down that weapon Naraku, the Spiritual beings are not our enemy tonight" Inuyasha yelled at his fellow Alpha comrade. Naraku on the other refuse his order and Kikyo remained trapped between Naraku's body and his dagger.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you Inuyasha. Don't forget who our real enemies are" Naraku practically growled the last part. The rest of the Alphas and Spiritual beings were both in shocked and pissed off as well. Suddenly Sesshomaru quickly disappeared from behind them and a few seconds later, everybody in the park heard a loud scream coming from one of the rooftops that surrounded the park.

That scream came from Rin.

!

!

!

!

It was already close to midnight and little miss Rin Saiyuki is about two seconds away from killing something or rather someone. Her three cousins were still in the park talking to a few men and by the looks of it, Kagome had one of her arrows pointed at one of the male.

What the hell is going on down there she wondered.

From the moment her cousin left her alone on top of this building, Rin spent most of her time looking at her cell phones or counting all of the stars that she could spot in the night sky. If her cousin wants to play some childish game then so be it, Rin refuses to watch the girls make complete fool of themselves.

Now as her curiousity got the better of her, Rin began to wonder about the four male that was talking to her cousins. One of them in particular had both a menacing yet rather beautiful face. With his long silver hair and the purple tattoos all over his arms, Rin was curious to find out who that male because something about that male seemed awfully familiar.

As she continued to watch over the group that were standing below, Rin has yet to realize the danger that was just a mere steps away from taking her very life.

As if sensing a pair of eyes on looking right at him, Sesshomaru couldn't help but to look up at the person who was staring at him. High above at one of the buildings that surrounded this park, he noticed a young girl looking right at him. Despite being human, she had the most beautiful face and features he has ever seen. Looking almost identical to the Spiritual beings in front of him, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wondered if that young girl is somehow related to Kagome and the others.

Suddenly a small little figured appeared a few steps behind Rin and judging by her lack of senses, Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that the young girl isn't a Spiritual being. Which mean that if someone doesn't act soon, she will most likely end up dead.

Just the thought of someone like her dead made Sesshomaru's blood begin to boil and at that moment Sesshomaru unleashed his true power and disappeared from the group. No one is going to kill that young girl. Right when he landed on the rooftop right beside her, not knowing that he was in his true form, Sesshomaru heard the young girl scream.

That was when all hell broke loose.

!

!

!

!

The moment the girls and the rest of the Alphas began to ran towards where they heard the scream coming from, the night sky and the buildings around them became consumed by a big bright light shooting right up towards the sky. Once the light disappeared, Kagome and others noticed a rather large white dog on top of the building. The same building where Rin was at.

"Don't tell me that dog is..."Before Kagome was able to finish her question. Inuyasha was able to answer that question. Everybody who live in the underworld knew exactly who that person is.

"Sesshomaru..."Inuyasha whispered softly. Kagome stared into the eyes of the young alpha, hoping to find some form of lie or even deceit in his eyes. However, Kagome couldn't find any because all she saw was the truth in Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"No..." Kagome whispered softly as a small tear escaped from her eyes. If that person really is Sesshomaru and Rin somehow saw him than that means that bright light that they just saw came from inside of Rin.

"I'm so sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered softly at Kagome. Everybody, including the Alphas themselves knew the story about how Spiritual beings have to gained their powers. Once seeing an Alpha in his true form, a Spiritual beings will automatically become one of the Holy ones. No ordinary human has the power to see an Alpha in his true form. That is why it is so important for Spiritual beings to exists. Only they have the power to see what the humans cannot.

Feeling completely helpless and useless the girls waited for Sesshomaru to return. Hopefully he will have Rin with him. Despite his reputation and his deadly aura, Kagome is sure with herself that Sesshomaru will return with Rin. After watching Sesshomaru completely destroy the Zeta that had his sights upon Rin, they immediately saw him transform into his humanoid self. Once he was back to normal, he immediately picked the girl up and held her in his arm as if she was the most precious thing he has ever held.

Thank the heavens. The man does have a heart.

Suddenly Sesshomaru reappeared with the group and this time he had Rin in his arms. Now the girls were able to tell that Rin did indeed pass out and it wasn't just because she saw a giant white dog. The light that they just saw shot out of Rin's body and the pain alone is enough to cause a person to pass out. Kagome remembers that pain all to well and now that it is too late, she could only pray that once Rin wakes up, she wouldn't hate the girls for what happen on this night.

It's time for Rin to finally accept the truth about everything and everybody and this time she has no choice to but to listen to her three cousins.

"Oh Rin I am so sorry" Sango said as she watched helplessly as Sesshomaru places Rin into Kagome's arms. No one could see Kagome's facial expression because of the fact that her longs bangs were covering her eyes, however everybody saw the tears that began to roll down her face.

After gaining her powers, Kagome made a vow to herself that she wouldn't allow Rin to enter this horrible world that they fought in. Despite her stubborn ways, Rin is the type of girl that hates everything that has to do with fighting, which was why she refused to believe the stories that her family tried to tell her.

How the hell is Kagome going to explain to Rin that she must do the one thing she hates most in this world, to fight and to kill.

"You four are welcome to come with us. I promise to keep you ladies safe from Inferos" A voice said. Kagome immediately raised her head and noticed Sesshomaru looking right at Rin before placing his hand on top of her head. He added. "After all it is my fault that this happened to her in the first place".

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly. Even though she appreciated the man in front of her for saving Rin's life and what he is doing now, however she will not hesitate to kill him if he makes one wrong move. After all, he is the reason why Rin must enter this world and when the time is right, Kagome will kill him for it.

Not even the rulers of Inferos nor the Gods of the Heavens can stop Kagome from purifying and destroying Sesshomaru. Even if she looses her life while doing so, Sesshomaru will pay for what he has done.

!

!

!

!

AN: Yes I know I made Kagome seem like a ruthless bitch but don't worry she will eventually grow to love Sesshomaru like a brother once the stories starts to heat up. Plus I'm getting a little tired from reading some stories that make Kagome seem a little weak and vulnerable. Trust me in this story, Kagome is far from being weak.

Also this story is based around Sesshomaru and Rin pairing, although there will be some scenes of Kagome and Inuyasha hooking up as well.

Also please forgive me for any misspelling and grammar error that you may find. English is not my first language so I'm pretty sure there were a few errors that I had missed. Remember that reviews make me very happy so please be sure to let me know how I am doing so far. If you guys have any ideas or even some request, trust me I shall be very happy to hear them.

And just to let everybody know, I have posted most of the notes I have so far for this story on my profile, so feel free to take a look at that if you are having a hard time understanding some of the words that I have posted.

Now that Chapter 1 is finally finished I am off to start on chapter two :D

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	2. Please Forgive Me Rin

AN: Thank you for all of the positive reviews that I have bee receiving for this story.

xXSexyBedHeadXx: It will honestly depend on where go with this story.(I have no idea how this story is going to end) What I do plan is keeping each of the story lines connected in someway. So if the readers want to read more stories that take place in this little universe then I will write more and still remain connected with each other. Eventually I plan on adding more characters and perhaps create some new ones as well.

Darknessdawns: In a way, the "REMASTERED VERSION" is very similar to the original story. I just made a few changes but it didn't really change the outcome of that particular story.

Hanako Yume: Thank you! I wanted Kagome to seem like your typical warrior who is fighting in some battle. Plus it makes the story that much more interesting.

L.M.T.O.P: Thank you! Yes this story is going to get a lot crazier(In a good way) as the story progress.

Enjoy

Chapter 2: Please forgive me Rin.

A week has passed since that night. A mere seven days and Rin hasn't woken up yet. Just seeing her younger cousin so close yet so far away began to eat away at Kagome's soul and what little sanity she has left. How could it be that Rin hasn't woken up yet? For both Sango and Kikyo they were only unconscious for half a day and Kagome was only unconscious for two days.

Just thinking about that day and all that Kagome experience made her entire body start to tremble. For Sango and Kikyo, they were surrounded by family the entire time while Kagome was completely alone when the pain took over and consumed her entire being. When Kagome finally woke up, she was back home at Higurashi Shrine with her family. Having no idea on how she got there in the first place she asked her cousin and they told them that a man with long black hair and beautiful chocolate eyes found her in the woods and immediately brought you here after realizing that she is one of the shrine maiden who lived on Higurashi Shrine.

After learning about the mysterious man, Kagome immediately realized who he was. A dear old friend that Kagome has yet to thank him. She couldn't blame herself for not saying anything because the truth of the matter is that what happened to them in the past and where they stand now, their old friendship and the love and the respect that they had for each other could never be the same again.

Because of this stupid war and everything that Kagome has lost, she could never forgive the Gods for what they did to her and her family. The day she became a Spiritual being was the same day she lost her best friend and just seeing the way he is and way he acts breaks her heart in more ways then one.

"Damn it all to hell" Kagome whispered softly to herself. Kagome began to cry for the first time since her fate has been sealed and with each of those tears that rolled down her face, a piece of her once strong heart was ripped away from her. Now that Rin is a part of this world that Kagome, unlike her sister and cousin tried to keep Rin away from it. She hated the fact that she didn't stop Sango from bringing Rin along with them that night. She hated the fact that she couldn't protect her little cousin from the horrors that made up this world.

Soon after arriving the Taisho Manor, Kagome and the rest of her family decided that it would be best if they parted ways from the alphas. After all they were still the girls enemy and even though Sesshomaru offered them his protection from the Alphas as well as the entire underworld known as Inferos, Kagome declined his offer and protection.

Now that Kagome and the girls were back in Higurashi Shrine, Kagome will be able to give her cousin the best medicine and protection that Kagome has to offer. After all, Kagome is a healer and she will do her best to keep Rin safe and alive. However looking into her cousin's peaceful face made Kagome cry even more. Regardless of what they do and how they train Rin, Rin will not be able to survive in this kind of world. Rin is too kind hearted to fight or to even kill anybody. Even if that person was her enemy, Rin would much rather die than lay a hand on her enemy.

"Please forgive me Rin" Kagome whispered softly as she placed her hand on top of Rin's hand. A pink light suddenly appeared, surrounding both of the girls hand as Kagome tried to heal her cousin once again. Kagome has the power to heal and yet she is unable to heal her own family.

Can the Gods truly be that cruel?

"How is she doing" Kagome turned her head around and saw her older twin sister entered the room that she was in with Rin. Kagome sighed softly before removing her hand and placed it on top of her lap. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do anything that might just help bring back their sweet Rin.

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet" Kagome said softly before wiping away the tears that were still on her face. She hated crying in front of her sisters.

"I see" Kikyo said as she sat beside her younger sister. She placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder as she tried to give her sister some peace of mind. Seeing Kagome like this was truly heartbreaking. Especially since they consider Kagome as the leader of this small little group.

Kagome always had the answer for everything. She always knew what to do and what to say and she was one hell of a fighter. Even Kikyo was impressed on how tough her sister was after becoming a Spiritual being. Without Kagome by their side, who knows how long Kikyo and Sango would have lasted in this war.

If Kagome never became a Spiritual being when she did, Sango and Kikyo would mostly been dead by now, especially how tough the Alphas at Taisho Manor were. With Sesshomaru and that deadly aura of his, no Spiritual being can survive a battle with the legendary Sesshomaru Taisho.

Although, only one person has ever fought Sesshomaru and lived to tell about it and that person is...

"Kagome?" Kikyo whispered her sisters name, knowing very well what she is doing. Out of all of the four girls, Kagome is the one that prays the most.

"Yes Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What's going to happen now?" Kikyo asked. Honestly Kagome had no idea what the future holds for them. With Rin gaining her unknown powers, the girls are going to do whatever it takes to train and prepare Rin for the battle that she is about to enter.

"We do what we always do. We fight and we train and the only way for us to prepare Rin for the inevitable is by doing what we've always done. No holding back whatsoever" Kagome said.

"You can't be serious Kagome. This I our cousin we are talking about. You know as well as I that we can't do this the hard way. We do that and she could end up dead within the first hour" Kikyo said. Kagome knew her sister was right but it was the only way for them to prepare Rin. Kagome walked over to the window and stared out into the night sky and the beautiful crescent moon that was just over the mountain.

"I know that Kikyo. Believe me I know that more than anything but this is something that we have to do in order for Rin to survive in this war. You know a well as I that if we don't do this, she could end up dead the moment she steps off of this shrine" Kagome said.

Kikyo sighed. She always hated when her sister was right.

"There is someplace where I need to be. If Rin wakes up, please don't hesitate to call me" Kagome said as she grabbed the long black hooded cape that was laying on top of the chair

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked. She noticed Kagome wearing a pair short leather pants with matching corset and a pair of black combat boots.

"Do you really want to know?" Kagome said before wrapping the cape around her shoulder. once the cape was secured; she place the hood over her head

"Well I guess seeing you wear that, I really don't need an explanation" Kikyo said. Kagome quickly nodded her head. Her sister and her cousin had no business lurking into Kagome's personal life, what she did on her own was nobody's concern but her very own. What Kagome is about to do goes against the very nature of their world, but for Kagome this is personal and needs to be done in order for Rin to survive this ordeal.

The truth is that Rin is slowly dying and Kagome will do whatever it take to bring her cousin back. Even if she needs to speak with the devil himself then so be it.

"Exactly Kikyo. I'll be back before dawn. Call me if Rin shows any improvement" And with that being said Kagome disappeared into the night. Not even saying goodbye to Sango or at least grabbing her car. For what Kagome is about to do, she didn't need her car or her family's sympathy.

!

!

!

!

"Do we have any idea on what the Zetas are planning?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared into the eyes of his men. Nobody knew the true objective of what the Zetas have in mind for there beloved city of Tokyo. However seeing them appear out of nowhere and in large groups is proving to be one hell of a job.

Not only do the Alphas have to deal with the holy gals from Higurashi Shrine, now they have to deal with Zetas and whatever it is they have planned. For God sakes is it really so hard to defeat a bunch of tiny creature?

"We have no idea what they are planning or what they even want with us. The only thing we do know is that if we don't figure out a way to stop them now. This whole city will be filled with them by this time next year" Inuyasha said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply. There has to be a way to defeat these little bastards without having to get Inferos involved. Whoever created the Zetas knew each of the Alphas weaknesses and strength. In other word, whoever created the Zetas knows the Alphas very well.

Whoever that person is, Sesshomaru and the rest of the Alphas will have to take him down and eliminate him before it is too late. That person, whoever or whatever it is, is a threat to the underworld and quite possibly the entire world and if Sesshomaru doesn't find a way to stop it then this whole planet and everyone in it will be doomed.

What if he find some help? Not from the armies of the Inferos but from a different source. Someone much higher up.

"Shit... Do you smell that? I know that scent anywhere" Naraku said as he glared at the front door. Sesshomaru and rest of the boys knew the scent. The scent of the Spiritual being and just the person that Sesshomaru wanted to see.

"Inuyasha go see what your girlfriend wants before I kill her" Sesshomaru said while looking at his brother. After watching his brother leave the room, Sesshomaru knew that what he is planning on doing goes against the very nature of the world that they live in. However, he will do whatever it takes to save his beloved home. Both here in Tokyo and down below.

"Its show time boys" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed both of his weapons. Sesshomaru and rest of the Alphas headed straight for the War room. That's the room where the Alphas do all of the planning and strategizing that involves the war with both the Zetas and Spiritual being. It is also the room that Inuyasha will most likely bring Kagome in.

Once Inuyasha made it outside, he saw Kagome heading right towards him. Even though he had his sword with him, there was no way that Inuyasha could point his weapon at her. Not Kagome.

"Are you stupid? What the hell..." Inuyasha couldn't finished his question seeing as though Kagome held a small dagger up against his throat.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I only came here because I need to speak with your brother" Kagome said in a very hushed tone as she slowly pulled her dagger away from Inuyasha's throat and placed it back under her hooded cape.

"You do realize that my brother can and will kill you on the spot the moment he sees you" Inuyasha said while glaring at Kagome.

"I know but I need his help. He is the only person that I know that has the sort of power that I need" Kagome said. Inuyasha soon became worried after watching the facial expressions on Kagome's face changed from determination to sadness.

"Why? What is going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"My cousin Rin, she is dying and if Sesshomaru doesn't help me now I can lose her before day break" Kagome said and Inuyasha immediately sighed. he should have know that it had something to do with her family.

"You know I can't guarantee you that Sesshomaru will help you or not but I can help you in anyway I can" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled as she sighed in relief. Inuyasha may be right, however it was a start and if Sesshomaru did decided to help her then maybe there is hope after all.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she tried to fight the urge to reach in front of her and hug the man. One day Kagome will thank him for everything else he has done in the past, however tonight isn't the night. First she needs to save Rin.

"Let's go Kagome" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand. After a few seconds, Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in the War room and Kagome immediately noticed Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table, looking all pissed off. Kagome couldn't blame him though, she would have been pissed as well if any Alphas enter her territory.

"Its not everyday that I see a Spiritual being enter my home. I don't know if I should kill you or congratulate you on the spot" Sesshomaru said as he glared at Kagome.

"I understand and I willing to pay for the consequences in anyway I can" Kagome said as she bowed her head. Sesshomaru may be an Alpha however he and his brother were still of noble blood and even though she hated the man, she will still show him her respect.

"Don't worry you will. However, knowing you and that so call pride of yours, you wouldn't have come here unless you truly needed something. So speak now Kagome and please make sure that it won't waste my time" Sesshomaru said.

"My cousin Rin. She is dying and I need your help" Kagome said as she lifted up her head. She immediately noticed the shock look on Sesshomaru's face. However, the demon prince quickly hid it from Kagome.

"I see. Now tell me little angel, how do you expect to pay me if I do indeed decide to save your little cousin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I offer myself as well as the rest of the Spiritual being our servitude. You have my word, we will not attack the Alphas from here on out"

"You do realize that pledging your servitude to us you will have to do whatever it is that we request from you and that includes your cousin Rin as well?" Sesshomaru asked. He immediately noticed the look on Kagome's face quickly change from worried to frightened.

"Yes I understand Sesshomaru" Kagome said quietly. She could have sworn she heard Inuyasha calling out her name just now. She had a feeling that he would be upset with all of this and she was right.

"Alright then I will save your cousin on one condition" Sesshomaru said and Kagome immediately smiled.

"Anything that you want Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"The Zetas. You remember them right? The creatures that nearly killed your cousin" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"Well as you already know. The Alphas and the Zetas are at war with each other. For one year, You and your family will help us fight them off. If we win, then the war between the Alphas and the Spiritual beings will finally be over and we can move with our lives. I promise you that if we win the Spiritual being and the entire world of Inferos will no longer be enemies" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Is Sesshomaru willing to do all that just so that they can defeat those small little creature. She couldn't help but wonder why Sesshomaru will go through such length.

"Why is defeating the Zetas so important to you?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

With a serious look on his face he said "Because if we don't then Japan and quite possibly the rest of the world will be doomed. If we don't stop the Zetas now, then this time next year we will be experiencing the apocalypse".

"No. You're lying, that can't be true" Kagome said as her body began to tremble.

"Believe in whatever you want Kagome Higurashi but also remember that I am the only one that can bring back your cousin. Agree to help us and I will save your cousin. However if you don't agree to help us then I will have no choice but to allow your sweet cousin to remain the way she is. Which judging by your facial expression, Rin doesn't have much time left now does she?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome couldn't help but glare at the man in front of her.

"You bastard. How could you let a poor innocent girl die. if it weren't for you she would still be alive!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru eyes began to bleed red as she rushed over to Kagome side and slammed the poor girl up against the wall. While holding her by the neck, Sesshomaru lifted her off the ground. Kagome immediately tried her best to pull away from Sesshomaru's hand, however it was proving to be useless.

"If it weren't for me, Rin would be dead by now. After all I'm not the one who decided to bring a defenseless girl into the battlefield. Remember this Kagome, I saved her life that night. No one else did" Sesshomaru said as he finally let go of Kagome's neck.

As soon as Kagome landed on the floor, Inuyasha was by her side as he made sure that girl is indeed alright. After releasing a few coughs, Kagome was finally able to get back on her feet and face Sesshomaru. As she kept one of her hands on her neck, she knew that it would be impossible to the hide the bruising that will eventually start to appear around her neck.

"So tell me Kagome. Do we have a deal?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued to glare at Kagome. Suddenly Kagome felt her phone beginning to vibrate. Knowing exactly who the person is, Kagome pulled out her phone and immediately saw the text message from her sister.

 _Come home. Rin really needs your help._

Kagome immediately closed her eyes as a single tear began to roll down her cheek. Whatever Kagome is going to do, she has to do it now before it is too late for Rin.

"Alright. The girls and I will help you out in anyway we can, but please you have to help my cousin Rin" Kagome said as she finally opened her eyes and stared at the demon in front of her. Sesshomaru slowly walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your cousin will be safe with me. I can promise you that" Sesshomaru said and Kagome immediately nodded her head. To afraid to even speak.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Go and bring Rin and the others here. There isn't much time left and we need to help her before the sun rises" Sesshomaru said before stepping away from Kagome. Kagome once again nodded her head before disappearing out of the room. Once any traces of her were gone, the boys began to voice their opinion about the whole situation.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!? Do you know what can happen if the Lords and the rest of underworld finds out that we are helping out a Spiritual being and that they are teaming up with us?" Naraku yelled as he slammed his hand up against the table that was in front of him.

"Remember your place Naraku! Don't think I haven't forgotten about the incident that happened a week ago" Sesshomaru said as his eyes bleed red once again. Naraku immediately bowed his head and asked for Sesshomaru his forgiveness.

"Do you really think this wise Sesshomaru. Remember the Spiritual being are our mortal enemies?" Miroku asked.

"Believe me I haven't forgotten about that. However we need the girls and their powers in order for us to defeat those bastards. As for the Lords of Inferos, let me handle them. once they learn about my plan I am sure that they will forgive us" Sesshomaru said.

"Understood" both Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison.

"Head back to the colonies for now Naraku. Later, you and I shall discuss about that little incident. Also I don't want you anywhere near the girls once they arrive" Sesshomaru said.

"As you wish my prince" Naraku said before disappearing into the night. Sesshomaru sighed. He realized that having Naraku around is proving to be rather a nuisance.

"As for you two, I need everything prepared for when the girls arrive" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and Miroku immediately left the room and after watching them leave, Sesshomaru immediately became worried.

Worried about Rin.

It still amazed him that after all this time, Rin hasn't left his thoughts and still haunts his dreams. Since that night he saved her life, the only thing Sesshomaru could think about is Rin and how beautiful and enchanting she was. He made a vowed to himself that eventually he would find the young girl again.

Thanks to Kagome, Sesshomaru realized that having the girl near him wouldn't be so hard. Especially since Kagome agreed to help him out with the war against the Zetas. Although he didn't like the situation that Rin is in and he began to wonder what her powers could possibly be and why it was taking such a huge toll on her body.

After leaving the room, Sesshomaru headed towards the weaponry. Their was only one sword that could bring back the dead and that sword is the only weapon that can save Rin.

The Tensaiga.

!

!

!

!

Once Kagome made back to the shrine, she heard both Sango and Kikyo screaming in Rin's room. Immediately Kagome froze in place as she thought about the worse. 'Don't tell me that I am too late' Kagome said to herself as she ran towards Rin's room.

By the time she got there, she saw Kikyo holding Rin in her arms while Sango was at the foot of the bead crying her eyes out. What she saw before her needed no explanation.

Kagome is too late, Rin is gone.

Sango slowly lifted her head up and saw Kagome standing by the door and soon she began to yell at the girl.

"Don't just stand there, do something! Bring Rin back" Sango yelled at her cousin as the tears began to pour down her face once again. Both of the girls began to cry hysterically. Finally after hearing her family cry and scream, Kagome finally got the courage to enter the room.

"Give her to me" Kagome said as she tried to held back the tears from falling. She needed to remain calm, there is still time to save Rin. After Kikyo handed Rin to Kagome, a tear fell down Kagome's face.

"Please forgive me Rin" Kagome whispered softly before placing a quick kiss on Rin's forehead. Her body was starting to get cold and that made Kagome that much more determined to hand Rin over to Sesshomaru just so that he can save her.

"Let's go ladies" Kagome said. Never taking her eyes away from Rin.

"Where are we going?" Kikyo asked as Sango finally became quiet.

"No time to explain. I'll explain later, just follow me" Kagome said. Knowing the girls were all connected with their powers, Kagome didn't want to explain to them that they were going to Taisho manor. If the girls wants to see their cousin alive then they will have no choice but to follow along with Kagome's plan.

Kagome only prayed that it was the right thing to do.

"Ready" Kagome asked.

Both girls nodded their head before all three of the girls teleported out of the room and followed Kagome to wherever she was taking them.

After arriving in front of Taisho Manor, both of the girls began to yell at Kagome. However Kagome didn't listen as she continued to walk towards the manor. The door was already open so Kagome didn't need to stop to open it. Once inside the manor, the girls saw the three Alpha males.

"Hurry we don't have much time?" Kagome whispered softly. Sesshomaru nodded his head as both Kikyo and Sango began to yell at Kagome.

"Kagome you can't be serious. What if he kills Rin instead" Sango said as she began to cry once again along side of Kikyo, who at this point couldn't hold it in any longer.

"He won't. We made a deal" Kagome said as she handed Rin over to Sesshomaru. Once again, Kagome saw the look of sadness in Sesshomaru eyes. The last time she saw him like this was right after saved Rin and realized what he had done.

"Follow me" Sesshomaru said and all three of the girls as well as the Alphas followed Sesshomaru. After entering the living room, he placed Rin's body on a makeshift bed beside the fireplace. After brushing away the hair strands that fell on her face, Sesshomaru finally stood up and took a step back.

He then pulled out the Tensaiga causing both Kikyo and Sango to scream, while Kagome remain calm. Only Kagome knew the true power about Tensaiga, which is why she came to Sesshomaru in the first place.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. Hold the girls back" Sesshomaru said. While Inuyasha held Kikyo and Miroku held Sango, Sesshomaru turned his head around and noticed Kagome staring right at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome whispered a silent yes before closing her eyes. Sesshomaru turned his head and aimed the sword right at Rin. 'Please let this work' Sesshomaru whispered softly to himself.

Suddenly he saw the minions of the underworld appear all over Rin's body as they began to devour her soul. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the little minions. 'Got you' Sesshomaru said to himself before swinging his sword right at the minions, destroying each and every one of them.

Once the minions all disappeared, he kneeled beside Rin and held the girl up against his chest. While everybody remained still and watched to see if the Rin is in fact alive, they began to mentally prepare themselves for the inevitable.

Suddenly everybody heard a soft gasp coming right out of Rin's parted lips. While they all held their breath and watched, Rin slowly opened her eyes and stare into the eyes of the man that held her. By far, he is the most beautiful person she has ever seen and yet there was something strangely familiar about him.

"Oh my God, Rin!" Kagome yelled as she and the girls all gathered around Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru managed to free himself away from Rin and hand the girl over to her family. Right now, Rin is going to need her family. So for now, Sesshomaru doesn't mind giving Rin to her family.

"Soon though, you will be mine" Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he watch how happy the girls were that their sweet cousin Rin is alive and well.

"Where am I?" Rin asked as she couldn't help but to stare at everything that surrounded her and was confused to see tears on her cousins faces.

"We're in Taisho Manor Rin. Don't worry, you are safe now" Kagome said as she began to run her fingers through Rin's hair.

"What happen though, why are we hear?" Rin asked as she leaned against Kagome.

"Don't worry. I will explain to you later" Kagome said after giving the girl a big hug before both Sango and Kikyo gave Rin a hug as well. Having the family together again made all three of the girls happy once again as tears of joy were beginning to ran down their faces.

"Who is that?" Rin asked as she pointed at Sesshomaru. Kagome turned around and mouthed a thank you to Sesshomaru before answering Rin.

"His name is Sesshomaru Taisho. He is the man that helped us out today" Kagome said. Rin couldn't help but smile at Sesshomaru. Even though she had no idea on what it is going on, she still couldn't help but thank the man before her for whatever he has done.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you for everything" Rin said as she smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled as well and the was the first time that anybody in the room ever saw him smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Rin" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Rin and kneeled before her. He then place a hand on top of her shoulder before adding "As a matter of fact, I should be thanking you".

"What for" Rin asked.

"Because for the first time I can finally see everything crystal clear" Sesshomaru said.

!

!

!

!

AN: Whew, this was not an easy chapter to write. I had so many ideas for this particular chapter that I had no idea where to go. Hopefully I made the right decision with sticking to this direction. Please let me know what you guys thought about it, I would love to read some of your feedback.

Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error.

Until next time

See ya

Anna.


	3. Expecting To Believe

AN: For the first half of this chapter it was not easy to write but once I got the ball rolling it became easy. I really hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

Jellisa Hall: So happy to see that you are enjoying my story.

Hanako Yume: Thank you. Hopefully I will be able to keep it interesting as the time goes by.

L.M.T.O.P: I can understand, even I had a difficult time writing the last chapter. Romance will happen, however it's not going to happen all at once and it won't be rushed as well.

JJ: Kagome and Inuyasha will get their change, I promise you that.

Piana: Thank you. You'll learn soon enough what Naraku is really up to and I do have plans of pairing him up with Kikyo, however only time will tell.

Lazzzzyyy: Haha its okay. :D I'm going to update my stories weekly, however it can be rather difficult though.

Enjoy

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Expecting to believe

"So let me get this straight. I died... but somehow I was brought back to life?" Rin asked as she stared at her three cousin and the three men that were standing in front of her. A few hours had passed since Sesshomaru managed to bring Rin back to life and ever since then, it has been rather difficult trying to explain the situation to Rin.

"Look Rin I know how weird this sounds but its the truth" Kagome said as she took a seat beside Rin. Convincing the girl wasn't going to be easy but it needed to be done. No matter how strange the story might sound like.

"You do realize that what you are saying is physically impossible. Once a person is dead, they're dead. There is no bringing them back" Rin said as tried her best to rationalize the possibility that what her cousin is saying might be the truth. However, they live in the real world and not some fantasy world.

"Well yea I know that but..." Kagome said but was interrupted by Rin.

"And with magic no less. Do you have any idea how idiotic that makes you sound Kagome?" Rin asked. She quickly got up from the chair that she was sitting on and walked over to where Sesshomaru and the other Alphas stood at.

"Look whatever you have done, I truly appreciate it. However please don't expect me to believe all the lies that is coming out of my cousin's mouth" Rin said.

"So you want the truth eh?" Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, please" Rin said quietly as she nodded her head. Waiting for the man in front of her to respond seemed like forever, however when Sesshomaru finally spoke, Rin wanted to scream.

"What Kagome told you is the truth Rin" Sesshomaru said.

"Are you fucking kidding me" Rin practically yelled as she threw her arms into the air before walking over to chair she was sitting at before.

"Look Rin, we don't expect you to believe in anything that we are saying. However the truth that you are seeking is exactly what we are trying to explain to you" Sango said as she placed her hand on top of Rin's hand, however Rin quickly pulled her hand away.

"I just don't understand how any of this is possible. If what you are saying is the truth then why haven't I been able to see this so called war you guys are talking about.?" Rin asked.

Kagome sighed before answering Rin. "Because only certain people can see it Rin. At the time, you weren't able to see it because you weren't one of us. We are Spiritual being. I guess you can say we are angels living on earth. We protect the planet by fighting the bastard from the underworld".

Rin sighed once again. "So let me get this straight. You are angels?"

"Yes, we are angels Rin and so are you" Kikyo answered before Kagome got a chance to.

"And you supposedly protect the planet by defeating creatures from hell?" Rin asked.

"Pretty much" Sango said.

"Okay. And who are they?" Rin said as she pointed at the three alphas in front of her, not evening realizing that they were demons.

"Oh we're the evil bastards from hell" Miroku said. Inuyasha managed to elbow him in the side while Sesshomaru simply glared at the Alpha.

"Okay this is just ridiculous. Don you honestly expect me to believe in all of this. That we are somehow Angels and those three over there are demons?"

"Well technically I'm still human... sort of" Miroku said and Rin and the others couldn't help but roll their eyes. Kagome took a seat by Rin and placed her arms around the girl's shoulder.

"I know this sounds funny Rin and believe me I wish this wasn't real but this is the world that we live in" Kagome said quietly as she smiled softly at her younger cousin. Rin manage to pull away from her cousin's touch once again as she quickly got up from the chair she was sitting on.

"You know what? I'm tired and I would like to go to bed now" Rin said as she stared at her cousin. Kagome sighed before answering.

"Inuyasha is going to show you where you are going to sleep" Kagome said quietly before pointing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded his head before leading Rin out of the room and into the sleeping quarters. Once Inuyasha and Rin disappeared out of the room, Kagome stood up and walked over to where Sesshomaru was at.

"I can't thank you enough for what you had done. My cousins and I will leave after nightfall" Kagome said as she bowed her head at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head

"I think its best that you explain to your cousin what is going on. The way they are staring at me is starting to piss me off" Sesshomaru said before he and Miroku left the room as well. Leaving Kagome at the mercy of her sister and cousin is a very scary thought.

"Kagome?" Kikyo said quietly

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she stared out into the direction that Sesshomaru and Miroku disappeared from.

"You have some explaining to do" Sango said. Kagome sighed quietly before turning around. One thing that wasn't hard to noticed was the evil glare that her Kikyo and Sango were giving her.

!

!

!

!

Once all the excitement finally died down and the girls were able to settle in for the day, Kagome's thoughts about last night and whether or not she made the right decision kept the young girl wide awake. Despite being awake the entire night, Kagome couldn't find the energy to climb into bed and allow sleep to consume her.

After explaining the situation to both Kikyo and Sango, both girls were scared and nervous at the same time. Even though they were happy that Sesshomaru wants to end the war between the Spiritual being. However they weren't too excited about the other war that they are going to fight in. Those so called Zetas nearly killed Rin the last time they fought with them, so who knows what is going to happen next.

Kagome is very happy for the fact the Sesshomaru was able to save Rin's life. However, everything else made Kagome a bit worried. What if the entire story about the Zetas is just a complete lie and Sesshomaru is just using them to win the war. If that is the case then how the hell is Kagome is going to explain to her family that all of this has just been one big fat lie and Kagome felt for it. Sadly the deal has been made and Kagome and the girls have no choice but to obey Sesshomaru for the next year. After all Sesshomaru comes from a family of noble blood and even though the girls didn't worship the ground he walked on, the girls still had to obey him.

And that includes fighting in the war against the Zetas, an enemy that the girls know nothing about. Was everything that Kagome has done within the last twelve hours really worth it. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop the fact that Rin is now one of them and whether she likes it or not, Kagome has to accept the truth that Rin is going to have to fight in this war. Regardless if its with the Alphas or not.

Kagome sighed again before turning her attention away from the window she was looking out of and into the room she was in. She gasped quietly not knowing that she had a visitor the entire time.

"What are you doing in here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha quietly stepped out of the shadows before placing a few blankets on top of Kagome's bed.

"I know its not much but I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You seemed upset after you finished talking with your family" Inuyasha said as he stood behind Kagome. Kagome sighed before turning back around. As she stared out into the city in front of her, Kagome finally answered Inuyasha's question.

"Of course I am okay, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome said quietly before placing her hand on top of her neck and began to rub her sore neck. She could still feel Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around her neck from the night before.

"You always were such a terrible liar. I don't know why you try to hide the truth from me Kagome" Inuyasha said. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. A part of her wants to give the Alpha a hug while the other part wants to beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp. Kagome sighed as her feelings for Inuyasha and the past they shared slowly returned.

"Do you think what Sesshomaru said was the truth? That if we helped you guys defeat the Zetas that he will somehow end the war with the Spiritual beings?" Kagome asked as she slowly turned around and stared at the demon in front of her.

"Sesshomaru may be an asshole but he is still an honorable man. If he says that he is going to end this war with the Spiritual being then he will, regardless of what the outcome might be" Inuyasha said.

"But why now? Why wait thousands of years to end this war?" Kagome said.

"You and I both know that this war we are fighting in has no winners or losers. We are fighting because the Lords of the Underworld as well as your Gods can't make up their fucking minds. This is their war Kagome, not ours" Inuyasha said.

"Yea but..." Kagome said but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Tell me Kagome and tell me the fucking truth. Are you tired of fighting in this war? Because I am and so is Sesshomaru and Miroku" Inuyasha said.

"Well yea of course I am" Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Then don't you think it is time for us to show the Lords and the Gods that their is a way for all of us to live in peace" Inuyasha said.

"Yes of course" Kagome said quietly. Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha understood the worriedness that was going through her mind. Even he was a little scared as well. Since the beginning of time, The Gods of the heavens were at war with the Lords of the underworld, attempting to stop this age old war, wasn't going to be easy and who knows how many lives will be lost while doing so. However Inuyasha needs to remain positive, especially around Kagome.

"The road is going to be bumpy from here on out Kagome but I promise its going to be worth it in the end. You and your family can finally live in peace. You can finally be happy" Inuyasha said quietly before taking a step forward and trapping Kagome in. With nowhere to go, Kagome gasped softly as she stared into the eyes of the demon before her.

Kagome slowly licked her lips and she could have sworn she heard Inuyasha growled softly. The growl made her body tremble and even though deep inside Kagome wanted to know what it felt like to be consumed by the demon in front of her, she chose to ignored those feelings instead.

"I'm glad you came in here because now I can thank you" Kagome whispered softly as her body continued to tremble. Standing this close to Inuyasha was making her body feel so weak yet so alive at the same time. That powerful aura of his is both intoxicating as well as frightening.

"What for?" Inuyasha whispered softly. Waiting for Kagome to answered seemed like it took forever.

"That night so long ago when Hojo almost killed me. You were there, weren't you?" Kagome asked.

"I was Kagome. I knew what the bastard was going to do to you which is why I followed him. I couldn't sit by and watch him kill you" Inuyasha said.

"So thank you Inuyasha for everything you have done for me in the past" Kagome said quietly.

"It was nothing. beside I wasn't the one who killed him, it was you" Inuyasha said. Kagome slowly nodded her head. Talking about the past has always been difficult for Kagome, especially if it was about the night she killed Hojo. Her ex-fiancé who was an Alpha as well.

She hated reliving the past as well as the memories she shared with Hojo. The man who Kagome loved more than life itself. At the time, she didn't know that he was an Alpha. To her he seemed like an ordinary human being. However he kept his demonic nature hidden from her the entire time that they were dating. It wasn't until that night that Kagome find out about the truth of it all.

Hojo never really loved her. In fact he knew the truth about Kagome and her family, which is why he became close to her in the first place. Kagome has always been the strongest link of the Higurashi clan. You kill the strongest and soon the rest of the family will start to die as well.

However his planned backfire after realizing that Kagome has yet to become a Spiritual being. When he transformed in front of her, Kagome's light as well as her powers of purification is what saved her from Hojo. Before being consumed by the pain of her transformation from a human to a spiritual being, Kagome managed to kill Hojo.

That was when she learned about her powers of purification. By watching Hojo slowly disappeared in front of her as his soul was being cleansed wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly after realizing that Kagome was daydreaming about the past. It wasn't that hard to guess after seeing a tear roll down her face.

"Yes" Kagome asked after snapping right out of it.

"He's dead Kagome, he can't hurt you anymore" Inuyasha whispered softly after placing his hand on top of Kagome's cheek. She didn't even realize that she was crying until she felt Inuyasha wipe away the tear.

"I know that Inuyasha" Kagome said before placing her hand on top of his. She has every right to fear the Alphas after that night, however the one person she couldn't fear was Inuyasha. What seemed like a lifetime standing beside Inuyasha was only a few short minutes as he finally stepped away from Kagome. Deep inside he wanted to stay with her and show her the love that he has for her, however it wasn't the time for that or even the place.

"I should get going Kagome, It has been a long night for all of us" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head after realizing that Inuyasha was leaving. A part of her wanted him to stay with her but like he said, it has been a long night for all us.

"You're right. Beside I should get to bed" Kagome said as she stepped away from the window and headed straight for the bed. After tonight, the girls will return to Higurashi Shrine but for now Kagome needs her rest because no one knows what the night is going to bring and everybody needs to stay alert and ready.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out her name once again. After climbing into bed, Kagome answered him with a simple yes. Waiting for him to reply seemed like a lifetime of waiting.

"Sleep well Kagome" Inuyasha said as he headed straight for the door. That wasn't what he wanted to say but if he didn't say that then there was no way he was going to be able to leave the room, especially seeing Kagome on the bed like that. It was almost like she was calling him to join her and if he did then their was no way that either them was going to get any sleep. Soon though, Inuyasha will be able to tell Kagome how he really feels about her. However first he needs to make sure that she was ready.

"You too Inuyasha" Kagome said as Inuyasha stood by the door. With one final look and a wave, Inuyasha left Kagome's room. A part of her wanted to shout out his name and order the half demon to stay with her. However the look in his eyes was what stopped Kagome. She knew that if Inuyasha stayed then neither of them wouldn't get any sleep. Even though Kagome wouldn't mind it one bit, however the two of them needed to get their sleep.

With one final though of the half demon that left her room, Kagome finally laid her head on the pillow allowed sleep to consume her very being.

!

!

!

!

It was noon and everybody were all fast asleep, except for two. As Rin explored the manor, looking at all of the grand pictures that hung on the wall, she couldn't help but wonder who were the Taisho men. The only things that she knows about the family were the stuff that she heard on the news. The Taisho Clan were considered the most wealthiest family of all of Japan and quite possibly the entire world.

However looking at all of the picture made her realize that not even the news people knew that much about the family. The men in the family were all beautiful with their long silver hair and dominating features and the legendary Mrs. Izayoi Taisho was the most beautiful woman Rin has ever seen. 'Then again that was beauty of plastic surgery' Rin said to herself.

As Rin continued to explore the Manor, she finally found the garden and she couldn't help but to step outside and take a closer look. The backyard itself was magnificent. Everywhere she turned, Rin spotted a Sakura tree and now that spring was in the air, it made the cherry blossoms bloom, creating a rather beautiful scenery.

Rin also spotted a few rose bushes as well as two koi ponds. The entire backyard scenery took her breath away and made Rin realize that she wouldn't mind staying here for a few more days. Living on a shrine in the city made Rin appreciate the country side that was outside of Tokyo and Rin couldn't help but envied the Taisho Clan.

"I'm surprise to see you up, I thought you were tired" A voice said from behind Rin. Rin quickly turned around and bowed her head when she saw Sesshomaru.

"I am so sorry but I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what to do. I was getting bored in my room" Rin said as she slowly lifted up her head. She saw Sesshomaru smirking at her. Now that she has calmed down from the fight she had earlier with her cousin, she couldn't help but notice how handsome and beautiful Sesshomaru really was.

"It's alright Rin" Sesshomaru said as he held up his hand. He was wearing some black slacks with a white buttoned up shirt with a black tie and leather loafers. "I was actually on my way to work when I spotted you out here" Sesshomaru added.

"Oh I see" Rin said as she stared out into the garden sadly. Not sure why but she was glad that Sesshomaru spotted her at least then she would have had someone to talk you. Now that he is leaving, Rin felt a little sad and alone.

Sesshomaru didn't need to go to work, especially since his father is there today, however he couldn't stand being under the same roof as Rin. The innocent girl who has been haunting his dreams since he first laid eyes on her. Now seeing her like this, made Sesshomaru think that leaving the manor wasn't a good idea.

"You know, I don't actually have to go to work so if you like you are welcome to stay with me. At least until your family wakes up" Sesshomaru said. He noticed the glimmer of hope shine in Rin's eyes, however it soon disappeared.

"No I can't do that beside what if they need you?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru simply shrugged before answering "my father is their today, so I know he won't be needing me".

"Oh" Rin said. Sesshomaru walked over to a bench that was right under one of the Sakura trees, after taking a seat, he patted the spot right next to him, signaling to Rin that she was welcome to join him. As Rin slowly walked over to the bench, she couldn't help but stare into Sesshomaru golden eyes. The most beautiful and unusual eyes she has ever seen. She also noticed that Inuyasha as well as his father had the same color eyes. Maybe it was a family trait.

Once Rin took a seat next to Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but blush as she soon began to feel Sesshomaru's aura. Whatever it was, it felt like it was calling to her soul and it made her feel so alive and free. Almost like she could be whatever she wanted to be and Sesshomaru wouldn't judge her for it.

"Can I ask you something?" Rin asked.

"Of course Rin. You don't have to be shy around me" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hypothetically of course. Can you explain to me this so called war that you are fighting in" Rin asked. Realizing that she felt like an idiot for asking, however something was telling her that she needs to hear it from another point of view. Maybe then it would help her figure it out. To Rin, there was no way that the war could be real but maybe seeing it from Sesshomaru's eyes might help her understand why her family believes in it.

"The war has been going on for centuries and if I remain true to myself as well as you, this war is going to continue on for another couple of centuries" Sesshomaru said before Rin nodded her head. Just hearing that made it seem like it isn't real.

"What I don't understand is how can a war be going for so long and yet no one has won?" Rin asked.

"The answer is because this war that we are fighting in has no winners or losers. Not until one of them decides that this war is indeed pointless. No one is going to do that because then they would see it like they lost the war" Sesshomaru said. By the look on her face Rin was trying very hard to believe him.

"Now can you explain to me who are fighting in this war?" Rin asked.

"Well its simply both heaven and hell that are fighting against each other in this war" Sesshomaru said.

"Whoa now you lost me again" Rin said.

"Not everything is as what it seems Rin. One day you will realize that and when you do you are going to understand how fucked up this world is. Your family and my family didn't chose this lifestyle but because of who we are and who our family is and were, this lifestyle chose us" Sesshomaru said.

"How exactly can I do that Sesshomaru I mean I can't see anything" Rin said.

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to believe that what your family and I said is the truth. Trust me you have to find it in your heart to believe" Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed as she closed her eyes. Nothing happen because all she saw was the darkness. She sighed once again before opening her eyes. She honestly wanted to believe in what her family and Sesshomaru said, however it was proving rather difficult.

"I'm sorry but I can't" Rin said quietly. Rin slowly got up from the bench she was sitting on but immediately stopped after hearing Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry Rin" Sesshomaru said. Rin slowly turned around and stared into Sesshomaru's eyes once again. She could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"For what?" Rin asked. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle softly before he himself stood up from the bench and stood beside her, Sesshomaru finally answered.

"One day you'll learn" Sesshomaru said before placing his hand on Rin's shoulder. As soon as he did that, a sharp pain went straight up to Rin's skull and soon she began to see a picture in her head. It was the streets the Tokyo and they were covered in blood as well as a few bodies of giant spiders and creepy little imp creatures were scattered all over the floor. There she saw her family as well as Sesshomaru and his family all covered in blood.

The vision soon disappeared and with a loud gasp, Rin fell to the floor, as she held her head while the pain began to slowly disappeared. Gasping for air, she felt Sesshomaru arm wrapped around her waist. As the pain went away, she began to notice that Sesshomaru was calling out her name.

"Rin! Are you alright" Sesshomaru said. Rin finally lifted her head and tears began to pour from her eyes. "I don't know what I saw but I saw something" Rin whispered softly.

"What did you see Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think I saw the war" Rin said as she fell forward and laid her head against Sesshomaru shoulder. Knowing exactly what to do, Sesshomaru lifted Rin and up and carried her inside. It seems that Rin has finally gained some of her powers.

!

!

!

!

"The fourth and final member of the Higurashi Clan will soon regain her power and when she does, who knows what the outcome of the war will be" A man said in a very hushed voice.

"If the prophecy is true then she will be the one who will eventually learn the truth about it all. And we all know if that happens then she and rest of the Higurashi Clan will no longer fight in this war" A woman said.

"We cannot let her gain her powers because if she does then Inferos will win this war. No Spiritual being will want to side with the heaven after learning the truth" a second man said.

"Now tell me what do you expect us to do about it?" The first man said.

"Then we must kill her for the sake of the war and the rest of the heavens. Rin must die in order for us to win this war" The woman said.

"Are you insane Isabella? Do you have any idea what you are asking, this is Rin Saiyuki we are talking about, she is one of us" The first man said.

"Silence Raphael, this is the truth and this is our reality. Rin Saiyuki must die if you want the heavens to succeed" Isabella said.

"And if the Rin doesn't die, then what?" The second man said.

"Then the heavens will fall" Isabella said. She and the men that surrounded her all bowed their heads. Just thinking about what would happen if the heaven did fell were truly fightening, however they weren't going to let that happen.

"Now tell me Kiso, what is your plan and how do you expect to kill Rin?" Isabella said. A man suddenly appeared before them and the men were all surprised that it was none other then Naraku Kiso who stood before them. An Alpha and leader to the Spider Clan.

"What is the meaning of this Isabella? What is an Alpha doing in here, this is holy grounds" Raphael said as he glared at both Isabella and Naraku.

"Don't worry Raphael, Naraku is working for us and he will be the one who will destroy Rin and that so called powers of hers" Isabella said as she smiled at Raphael. Once her attention went back to Naraku, the demon finally answered her.

"I say that we can bring in more Alpha and perhaps some more Zetas as well. Now that the Spiritual being are joining forces with the Taisho Alphas, they won't be able to protect her if the streets are filled with Zetas and more Alphas" Naraku said with a smirk. He hated the fact that Sesshomaru decided to end this war and he hated the fact how protective he was with Rin. It was a disgrace to both sides when the Alphas and Spiritual beings join forces with each other.

"Very well then, you send in more Alphas and will bring in the Zetas, before the end of the night, Rin will be dead and we will have no choice but to end this war once and for all" Isabella said as she smirked. All of the men including Naraku smirked as well. After thousands of centuries the war between the Heavens and Inferos will finally be over.

!

!

!

!

Whew. Finally I am done with chapter 3. It wasn't what I expected when I started this chapter or even how I wanted this story to continue (I had to re-edit the first chapter so that it can follow the story line much better). However when you are a writer, you have no choice but to follow your instincts. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought about it. I enjoy reading all of the reviews that I have been receiving for this story. Also please disregard and misspelling and grammar error.

Until next time

See ya

Anna


	4. Accepting The Reality

AN:

JJ: Don't worry Rin will soon recover from this ordeal.

L.M.T.O.P: You'll just have to wait and see. What I do have in mind is making Rin's power similar to Kagome's powers.

Jellisa Hall: Thank you :D

Hanako Yume: Thank you. I am so happy to read that you are enjoying my story. As for Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, I find it quite cute. They both have feelings for another and yet they are afraid to admit it.

giseky01: Thank you and I try to do my best since English wasn't my first language.

Sage: Yes, Rin will be a lot stronger than Kagome and will come to a point where she will eventually have to learn how to control just like the rest of the girls did. The romance however will take some time since I don't want it to seem like I rushed it.

 **NEW VOCABULARY:**

 **Seer: A person who can see into the future as well as a person's past.**

 **Gods of the Heavens: Ruler of Heaven.**

 **Lords of the Underworld: Ruler of Inferos(Hell)**

ENJOY!

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: Accepting The Reality.

Staring into the eyes of her younger cousin had Kagome a bit worried. Judging by the shocked look on her face told Kagome everything she needed to know. Rin was trying her hardest to rationalize what she just saw and from the looks of it, Rin isn't taking it very well. Kagome sighed before turning her direction towards the man that was sitting next to Rin.

"Okay tell me again what just happened?" Kagome said as she kneeled before Rin and held the girl's hand after wiping away the tears that were slowly rolling down her face.

"It happened out of nowhere. Rin began asking questions about the war and told her that she should just close her eyes and try to see it. She couldn't and after I placed my hand on her shoulder. That was when she fell to the ground and had her premonition" Sesshomaru as he began to rub Rin's shoulder as her body began to tremble.

"So in a way she is a psychic?" Inuyasha asked as he stood behind Kagome with his arm folded in front of his chest. Kagome sighed before answering the half demon.

"We won't know until she has another premonition. Who knows maybe she isn't psychic and maybe what she experienced before was just her mind playing tricks on her. I mean this isn't the first time something like this has happened in our family" Kagome said. Having the power to see the future is a heavy burden to bear because not only can the person see anything that will happen, there is the possibility where that person can see the death of a love one. A power like that can truly drive even the sanest person into the brink of insanity.

"I don't know about that Kagome, Rin is pretty shaken up about all of this" Sango said as she stood beside both Kikyo and Miroku. Kagome let out a deep sigh as she nodded her head slowly before turning her head towards Sango.

"I know, but I'm trying to stay positive for Rin. Nobody in this room knows what her powers might be" Kagome said. While her family and the others nodded her head, Kikyo was able to come up with a plan that might just help them figure out if Rin is actually a seer or not.

"But we know someone who does Kagome" Kikyo said. Both Sango and Kagome looked at each other before smiling softly at one another. The Alphas, however were a bit confused.

"Wait I'm a bit confused here, what is going on here?" Miorku asked.

"My grandmother Kaede is a seer, if we want to know the truth about Rin and her powers then the best option is to drive across town and meet with her. She lives not to far from the shrine" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Okay but who's the one that is going to go. All three of us can't go because someone has to watch Rin in case she..." Sango said before looking at her cousin. While everybody thought of the same thing while looking at Rin, everybody noticed that Rin still had the shocked look on her face.

"Please... I don't want that to happen again" Rin said softly while she held on to Kagome's hand. Kagome couldn't speak because she tried to come up with a good answer for Rin. However the one question that kept popping up in her head was what if Rin really is a seer?

"I'll go" Kagome said as she stood up before adding "Inuyasha I want you to come with me, just in case we run into any kind of trouble. I know its daylight but you never know". Inuyasha nodded his head.

"The rest of you I want you to keep a close eye on Rin. It seems she is taking a liking to you Sesshomaru, make sure that nothing bad happens to her" Kagome said. Even though Sesshomaru didn't like taking orders from anybody, he understood why Kagome gave him that order. Since returning from the garden, Rin hasn't left Sesshomaru's side.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect Rin with my life" Sesshomaru said before Kagome nodded her head. With one final look at her cousin, Kagome placed her hand on Rin's Shoulder before saying "Don't worry Rin, everything is going to be okay" Kagome said softly before leaving the living area and headed straight for her room with Inuyasha behind her. There was only one more thing she needed to do before presenting herself to her grandmother.

!

!

!

!

"So tell me about this grandmother of yours, is she powerful like you and rest of your family?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on Kagome's bed as he waited for Kagome to step out of the bathroom she was in. She explained to Inuyasha that she needed to change before heading over to her grandmother's place.

As he heard the clothes that Kagome had on fall to ground, Inuyasha only wished that Kagome was changing out here instead of the bathroom. He wouldn't object to it one bit if it gave him a chance to see Kagome's naked form.

"Like I said before, she is a seer and she also has the power of healing. So don't worry your ass is safe with her" Kagome said as she popped her head out into the door way and smiled wickedly at Inuyasha. Damn that smile of hers had the word death written all over it. Both beautiful and scary.

"You sure about that Kagome, I wouldn't want your grandmother to kill me. Especially since all I am doing is trying to help you and your family" Inuyasha said as he stood up from the bed. The urge to head over to the bathroom and tackle Kagome was really killing him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she won't attack you. Beside my grandmother is one of the few Spiritual beings that hates this war. The only way my grandmother would ever attack you is if you broke one of her granddaughter's heart" Kagome said as she began to brush her hair.

Inuyasha chuckled softly before answering "Yea right" Inuyasha said. Like that would ever happen, especially if that heart belonged to Kagome.

After placing her hair brush down and tying her hair back into a nice ponytail, Kagome was finally done and was ready to step out of the bathroom. Once she took a step out and Inuyasha got a good look of her, he was shock to see her wearing something like that, especially since Kagome is know to wear a lot of tight leather clothing.

"Priestess robe Kagome, Seriously?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to wear Kagome is standing at. Despite the loose clothing, Kagome still looked beautiful.

"What? My grandparents are very traditional" Kagome said. It felt weird wearing these type of clothes, especially since its been a long time that Kagome has worn them, however they were still comfortable.

"Its not bad. I'm just trying figure out where you got them" Inuyasha said.

"What are you forgetting about our powers of teleportation?" Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha simply scoffed before heading straight for the bedroom door.

"Well in any case let's get this over with before its nighttime, I don't want to be on the streets after dark with limited amount of weapons and powers" Inuyasha said before Kagome nodded her head in agreement. After grabbing her cell phone, the two of the left the bedroom and headed downstairs. With no one in the living room, Kagome began to wonder where everybody was at.

"Sesshomaru and Sango took Rin outside" Kikyo said as she walked out of the kitchen area. As Kagome and Inuyasha headed straight for the glass door that lead straight to the garden, she noticed Sesshomaru kneeling in front of Rin while she and Sango were sitting on a bench. Good, maybe some fresh air might calm Rin's nerve.

"What are you doing by the way?" Kagome said as while looking at her sister.

"I'm just in the kitchen, preparing lunch. It seems that after Rin's ordeal, no one in this manor is going to be sleeping anytime soon" Kikyo said. Kagome nodded her head. She did find it strange that Sesshomaru had such a big house and yet he had no maids or even servants to help keep the place clean.

"Yea you may be right" Kagome said before adding. "Call me if anything happens, maybe I'll be able to help Rin if something does".

"Of course Kagome and please be careful out there. I don't need to explain to you how dangerous it is for Spiritual being to be out there alone" Kikyo said.

"Don't worry that's why I bringing Inuyasha along with me" Kagome said and Kikyo nodded her head. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before saying "You ready?". Inuyasha nodded his head before the two of them headed for the front door. While feeling Kikyo's eye at the back of her head, she became worried about meeting with her grandmother and the kind of answers she may find.

!

!

!

!

After thirty minutes of complete silence while driving out of the city, the closer Kagome got to her grandparent's place the more nervous she became. The possibility about Rin's power is endless and it had Kagome worried about if Rin really is a seer and if she was then what will her second power be.

Each Spiritual beings has two sets of powers and most of the time they are linked with each other. Although there had been rare occasions where the two powers are not linked with each. Kaede Higurashi is the only person that Kagome knows of that has had that happen to her.

By the time the two of them arrived at Higurashi Manor, Kagome let out a deep breath that she didn't even knew she was holding. Looking at her grandparents place gave her a sense of nervousness as well as relief. Once Kagome and Inuyasha leave this place, they will finally know the kind of powers that Rin possesses.

"It's alright Kagome. Everything is going to be alright" Inuyasha said after walking over to where Kagome was standing. Kagome didn't even realize that he stood beside her until he felt his hands and finger intertwine with her hand.

"I know" Kagome said before she and Inuyasha began to head straight for the front door. After knocking on the door, Kagome began to hear footsteps on the others side until finally she heard someone rattling with door lock. Kagome immediately smiled when she saw her grandfather Kai Higurashi answer the door.

"Hi Poppa" Kagome said before giving the old man a big hug. As he wrapped his arms around his young granddaughter's waist, Kai smiled as well before answering. "It's so good to see you my darling. Why don't you and the young man enter, your grandmother is expecting you" Kai said before releasing Kagome in order to allow the Kagome and Inuyasha to enter.

Once they entered the manor, Inuyasha was amazed at the beauty of the manor that he couldn't believe that Kagome and the rest of her family came from a household that had money. Well it makes sense since the girls were able to take care of the shrine with no problems at all.

The walls were painted in a nice shade of light beige while the sofa in the living area was made of black leather and matching coffee table that was placed right on the center of the room. Below the table was a nice round beige plush carpet with black lining around it. There on the recliner, Inuyasha noticed an older woman. He realized by her similar features that this older woman must be Kagome's grandmother.

"Hello Grandmamma" Kagome said before bowing her head. Inuyasha also showed his respect by bowing to the older woman as well. Kaede smiled after seeing her granddaughter as well as the legendary Inuyasha Taisho.

"I sense a lot of fear in your heart Kagome and I know why you are here, why don't you and Inuyasha have a seat" Kaede said. Kagome nodded her head while Inuyasha just stared at the other woman. How the hell did she know his name?

"You forget that I am a Seer Inuyasha, I know everything about you and your family" Kaede said as she smiled softly at Inuyasha.

"And yet you opened your doors for me. Why is that if you know who I am and what I am capable of" Inuyasha said.

"My granddaughter had told you the truth about me Inuyasha. As you already know I do not agree with this war. You and I may come from different worlds Inuyasha however I still see you as my equal. Never forget that young Alpha" Kaede said and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the older woman. Three minutes of talking with Kaede and he is already loving her. Hopefully Kagome and others will soon accept the fact they they were all equal. Thankfully Kagome is already showing signs of improvement. The way she smiled at him has become more brighter than before.

"Now please sit Inuyasha so we can discuss the matter at hand" Kaede said as she pointed to the empty space beside Kagome. Once Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, Kaede place her tea cup back on the coffee table in front of her.

"What I'm about to tell you Kagome is the truth. I need you and the girls to accept that in order for you to fight in this war against the Zetas. Now before you say anything the answer is yes I know everything about your alliance with the Taisho Alphas. I think that was very brave of you Kagome especially since you detest Alphas" Kaede said.

"Thank you Grandmamma, I am very happy to hear of your approval" Kagome said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled as well after seeing the young girl beside him smile.

"Now about Rin. What you expect is the truth Kagome. Like me, Rin is now a seer" Kaede said. Kagome sighed softly after hearing the words leave her grandmother's lips. She had a feel that she wasn't going to like what she heard.

"What about her second powers Grandmamma?" Kagome asked.

Kaede sighed before answering her granddaughter "That I cannot say my dear". Kagome immediately stood up as her body began to shake.

"But why not?" Kagome asked.

"Like you three girls before her, Rin must figure out her powers on her own. That is the way of our people Kagome and I know it not something you want to hear but its the truth" Kaede said. Kagome took her seat once again. As she felt Inuyasha arms wrapped around his shoulder, Kagome was able to feel a little bit better, knowing that Inuyasha is right beside her.

"I can tell you this though, Rin will be powerful and with that it will require a lot of training. You and other need to be prepared once her secondary powers appear, I wouldn't want to see an accident occur.

"Will there be one Kaede?" Inuyasha asked.

"As of right now, no. Rin's power will be similar to your Kagome however it won't be a kind of purification that you have Kagome. Her powers will be far more deadlier than that. Sesshomaru Taisho will be able to train with her and the kind of power that she now possesses. After all your brother is known as the grim reaper" Kaede said and both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded their heads.

I understand grandmamma" Kagome said.

"There is also one more thing that you need to hear Kagome" Kaede said softly as sadness appeared in her eyes.

"What is it grandmamma?" Kagome said as she became worried from the look on her gradmother's face.

"This is not about Rin, it is about you Kagome" Kaede said. Both Kagome and Inuyasha tensed up after hearing what Kaede just said and even Inuyasha became worried all of the sudden.

"I am seeing a lot of darkness in your future Kagome, so much that even your own sanity will be put to the test. From what I can tell you it is because of your past and that horrible night you experienced" Kaede said.

"Don't tell me that he is..." Kagome said as her body began to shake. Inuyasha suddenly became angry at the possibility that might happen later on with Kagome.

"No as far as I know that man is still dead Kagome, however anything can happen from here on out. I need you to be prepared and always remember that you possess an incredible gift Kagome. Inuyasha I need for you to always stay by her side and protect my granddaughter, only you have the power to free my granddaughter from the darkness" Kaede said. She saw the look of determination in Inuyasha's eyes and immediately became proud of the man.

"I will, you have my word Kaede" Inuyasha said as he tightened his hold around Kagome's shoulder. Feeling his arms around her gave Kagome a sense of peace knowing that she won't have to rely on just her powers but also on the one person she could never hate.

"This battle will turn ugly Inuyasha and many lives will be lost in the process, however with the help of my girls. The Zetas will be brought down and person responsible for all of this will pay for what they have done" Kaede said and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Do you have any idea on who that person might be?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm afraid not Inuyasha. Even my powers are limited" Kaede said.

"I understand Kaede and thank you, you had been a big help to us today" Inuyasha said before Kagome nodded her head. Kaede smiled before nodding her head as well. She looked at the clock and realize that it was time for the two of them to return back to Taisho Manor.

"You should get going Kagome, Rin will be needing you soon" Kaede said. Both Kagome and Inuyasha got off from the chair and bowed their heads. Once Kai entered the living room once again, he escorted both Kagome and Inuyasha once they said their farewells. After watching her granddaughter leave, Kaede soon began to pray to the Gods to watch over Kagome and others tonight. She sensed something heading their way from the east and knowing the warrior's heart that beats within Kagome and the others, Kaede knew that they will be fighting later on tonight.

After Kai re-entered the living room, he took a seat next to wife and placed his hand on top of hers. "Maybe its time that we get ready. The Gods only know what is going to happen tonight" Kai said. Kaede nodded her head as she agreed with her husband.

"Yes and it time we bring in the others. Kagome and everybody else are going to need all the help they can get" Kaede said.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Kai asked and Kaede nodded her head.

"He and his brothers may not be Spiritual being but they have helped us in the past especially during the battle at Mount Hakurei. Maybe its time for him to help us again" Kaede said. Kai nodded his head before standing up.

"Alright I will give Bankotsu a call" Kai said before leaving the room once again.

!

!

!

!

After sitting under the tree with both Sango and Sesshomaru, Rin was finally able to calm down. If what she saw was real then everything that her family has tried to tell her in the past had been the truth. Looking back at it, Rin only wished that she sat down and listened to her family. Even though the stories seemed unrealistic, they were still real and the war that her family has been fighting for centuries is part of her life now.

"I am so sorry Sango" Rin said. Sango smiled softly before giving her younger cousin a hug. As Rin felt Sango's arms wrapped around her waist, Rin also felt Sesshomaru's hand rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay Rin. We understand why you didn't believe us. Trust me we were all like you when we first received our powers. We didn't want to believe in the war and truly didn't want to fight in it but it got to the point where we needed to join in on the fight. However, now that we made an alliance with Sesshomaru, hopefully you'll never have to fight with an Alpha.

"She is right Rin. We may come from different worlds but we are all the same and the truth is that we all became victims in this war. Nobody chose to fight in this war, we were forced into it" Sesshomaru said. Rin slowly turned her head and her eyes landed on the demon before her.

"But who would do something like that? I mean can the Gods really be that cruel to all of us" Rin asked. Both Sango and Sesshomaru slowly nodded their heads.

"The Gods as well as the Lords of the underworld cannot fight in this war because of the possibility that this planet as well as the entire universe might get destroyed. Which is why we fight in it. Spiritual beings are pretty much angels that live on earth and the demons as well as the Alphas are pretty much the same as the Lords if the underworld" Sango said and Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.

"Is it possible that someone could end this war?" Rin asked. She and Sango both stared at Sesshomaru seeing as though he might be the only one that knows the answer.

"It's possible yes. However, many had tried in the past but couldn't seeing as though the Gods as well as the Lords don't want this war to end anytime soon. The only way for it to truly end is if the Alphas and Spiritual Beings stop fighting with one another" Sesshomaru said.

"But we stopped fighting so the war should have ended by now?" Rin asked.

"It ended only with us Rin. You need to understand that their are more Alphas and Spiritual Beings. All together this war is not going to end over night but its still a start" Sango said before she smiled softly at both Rin and Sesshomaru.

This war may be far from over but its nice to know that their is a way to end it. It may take some time and nobody knows how long this war will last, however there will be a time where everybody will finally be able to live in peace.

"Do you really think that I am psychic?" Rin asked softly while staring at her hands.

"We call them Seers Rin and it is possible that you may be one, however we won't know until Kagome arrives. Who knows Rin, you may not be one" Sango said.

"Then how do you explain what I saw earlier?" Rin asked.

"I'm just trying to stay positive Rin. Seeing the future is a very powerful and deadly gift and if you are Seer then their will come a time where you will see something that you won't like, I need to you be prepare for that" Sango said after she sighed softly.

"I know Sango and I appreciate what you are doing for me. I just wish I knew the truth" Rin said.

"And you will, I'm sure Kagome will have the answers that you are looking for. For now try not to think about it too much Rin" Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded her head after thanking him for staying beside her. After placing her hand on top of Sesshomaru's hand, Rin felt something dark engulf her body. After looking down at her hand, she gasped as she saw a dark purple aura surrounding her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away as after realizing that the purple aura was causing Sesshomaru some pain.

Both Sango and Sesshomaru stared Rin as they tried to figure out what just happened. As Rin stared at the aura surrounding her hand, she realized that she wasn't afraid of it. In fact it gave her a sense of peacefulness and cleanliness even though it had a malevolent feeling to it. Could it be that this was her second power? After realizing the shock expression on both Sesshomaru's and Sango's face, Rin knew that they were just as surprised as she was.

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru" Rin said as she noticed Sesshomaru rubbing the hand that Rin had touched just moments ago. She also notice a burn mark on the same spot where her hand was at.

"It's okay Rin, the scar will heal eventually" Sesshomaru said as he noticed a tear rolling down Rin's face. It warmed his heart knowing that Rin truly felt bad about accidently hurting him in the first place. However he didn't like the sorrowful look in her eyes.

Rin slowly got up from the bench she was sitting on. She couldn't even look into his eyes because she felt so ashamed at what she had just done to the man. Since waking up in his arms, Sesshomaru has been nothing but kind to her and only way she repaid him was by nearly burning his hand off.

"Please forgive me Sesshomaru" Rin said. Sesshomaru quickly stood up in front of Rin and placed a finger right under her chin. As he lifted his head up, a small smiled appeared on his lips and Rin couldn't help but gasp as she realized just how close they were.

"I forgive you Rin. You are still new at this and whatever your powers may be will cause accidents like this one, however this is nothing you need to worry about. I sustained injuries far worse then this little burn mark" Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded her head. What Sesshomaru just said was the truth and made Rin feel a bit more relieved knowing that Sesshomaru forgave her. Although the thought of Sesshomaru sustaining injuries far worse made her feel a bit nauseous.

"Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru" Rin saw her cousin Kagome and Inuyasha entering the garden with Kikyo right behind him. As soon as Kagome made it to Rin's side, Rin noticed the hint of sadness in Kagome's eyes.

Rin sighed. "So its true, I really am a Seer?" Rin asked and Kagome nodded her head before apologizing to Rin. To Rin, there was no reason for Kagome to be apologizing, especially since it wasn't her fault that Rin became a Seer in the first place. Regardless of what happened, Rin is destined to become a Seer and so she will embrace that responsepility head on and with no regrets.

"It's okay Kagome, It wasn't your fault" Rin said. Kagome noticed the look of Sango and Sesshomaru face before turning her attention to Rin in front of her. Something must have happened again.

"Is there something that you guys are not telling me?" Kagome asked.

"Well we think we figured out what Rin's second power are and its somehow similar to yours Kagome" Sango said. Kagome nodded her head in relief.

"So does this mean that Rin has power of purification as well?" Kagome asked. Both Sango and Sesshomaru shook their heads before Sango answered.

"Not exactly Kagome" Sango said.

"Yea, I honestly wouldn't call this purifying seeing as though it hurt like hell" Sesshomaru said as he showed Kagome the burn mark on his hand. Both Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't believe at the fact that Rin actually burned Sesshomaru with her bare hands.

"We may have a theory though Kagome. You have the power to purify a soul before killing it" Sango said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Well it seems that Rin has the power to torment a soul before killing it and believe me when I say that the aura I saw coming out of Rin's hand did not feel pure at all. It felt deadlier than that" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded her head before placing her hand on Rin's shoulder. If that is the case and Sesshomaru is right about his theory then Rin is going to need a lot of practice in controlling her powers. Just like Kagome, Rin can easily kill a person if she is not careful.

"Could it be because of the fact that she died and was brought back to life?" Kikyo asked.

"Its possible. If Kagome has the power to purify souls then there has to be reason why Rin received the exact opposite of Kagome's powers" Sesshomaru said and both Sango and Kikyo nodded their heads while Kagome stared at the horizon. The sun will soon disappear and Kagome senses an ominous presence heading right for them.

"Then what do you suggest we do Sesshomaru? I don't know about you but I feel something approaching" Kagome said.

"Yea I feel it too but whatever it is we all know what we must do. Kill any Zetas and figure out a way to get more Alphas on our side. As for Rin, I want her to stay with me where I can keep a close eye on her" Sesshomaru said and the entire group nodded their heads.

Suddenly Naraku appeared out of nowhere right behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and the others were surprised to see Naraku kneeling behind Sesshomaru and from the looks of it, it seemed he had some urgent news for Sesshomaru.

"My Lord forgive me for intruding but their is something you need to know" Naraku said with head bowed down. Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to deal with him but since Naraku is still an Alpha, Sesshomaru had no choice but to listen to what he has to say. Hopefully the situation will be dealt with quickly so that Sesshomaru may begin assisting Rin with her powers.

"Rise Naraku and tell me what is it?" Sesshomaru said. As soon as Naraku stood up, he bowed his head once again before speaking. Sesshomaru felt something odd about Naraku, usually he was never this formal.

"I spotted more Zetas entering the city but their is something else you need to know as well" Naraku said. Sesshomaru nodded his head. He already knew the information about the Zetas, however he was surprise to sense that someone else was with the Zetas as well. Someone he knew all to well.

"Kouga and the wolf tribe are here in Tokyo. They learned about your alliance with the Higurashi Clan and Kouga is demanding to speak with you Sesshomaru" Naraku said as he glared at the girls in front of him. By the way he was staring at the four girls, Sesshomaru knew that someone told Kouga about the alliance and Sesshomaru had a feeling that the person responsible for giving Kouga that information is standing right in front of him. No one hates the Spiritual beings more than Naraku so it makes sense that Naraku told Kouga and the wolf tribe about the alliance. However Sesshomaru is going to have to keep a close eye on Naraku and figure out just what the hell he is scheming.

When the time comes, Sesshomaru will speak to his father about Naraku. His father, Lord Taisho is going to want to know the truth about Naraku and the alliance. Hopefully his father will understand why Sesshomaru made the alliance in the first place and why Naraku seems unfit to remain an Alpha. Even though he is a good leader to the Spider demon colonies, however as an Alpha, Naraku has always been senseless when it came to battle. All he ever cared about was killing the Spiritual Beings and not the Zetas.

Sesshomaru always wondered about that. However it wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He first needs to get everybody ready for battle. Not only does Sesshomaru and others have to deal with the Zeta but now they have to deal with Kouga and his puppies as well. Sesshomaru wasn't worried about his brother or Miroku, he's more worried about the girls since they haven't met Kouga yet.

Tonight, Inferos will finally appear on the streets of Tokyo.

"Its showtime" Sesshomaru said as he glared out into the horizon.

!

!

!

!

AN: I honestly loved how this chapter turned out even though it was a bitch to write. Please let me know what you guys thought about it, so far I am loving the reviews that I have received for this story and they are the reason why I am continuing with this story.

Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error that you may have found. I a pretty sure I missed a few.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


	5. Hell On Earth

AN: So this particular chapter will be a first for me since I never written a fight scene before. So hopefully I won't make it to graphic for you guys but if it is then I am truly sorry.

JJ: You'll just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is.

Enjoy:

!

!

!

!

Chapter 5: Hell On Earth

"Wolves? We are going to be fighting some wolves? are you fucking kidding me" Kagome asked as she stood inside Inuyasha's bedroom. She had to admit, seeing Inuyasha wearing leather was extremely sexy. However, she didn't like the fact that she will be fighting against some more Alphas as well as some wolf demons.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you sound when you cuss Kagome" Inuyasha said while sitting on his bed. After strapping on some leather boots, Inuyasha finally stood up and grabbed his sword that was laying across his vanity. After making sure his sword was secured around his waist, he turned around and notice Kagome is still glaring at him. Apparently Kagome didn't take compliments very well.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes Kagome, wolf demons have enter the city and apparently that mangy wolf wants to speak with my brother about the alliance we made with your family" Inuyasha said. Kagome walked over to his bed before taking a seat on it. She and her family never dealt with the wolf demon tribe so it made her a bit nervous going into battle. Kagome honestly hated not knowing about her enemies.

"So tell me about Kouga, what is he like?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took a seat beside Kagome before explaining to her everything he knew about the wolf demon tribe and their infamous leader Kouga.

"He's fast Kagome, faster than you can imagine. He is also very stubborn and hot headed as well so don't expect coming back here without a few bruises. As the leader, he commands the wolf demons so believe me when I say that he can easily order the wolves to attack us, especially you and your family. My brother will try to explain Kouga the situation and the alliance as well but Kouga may still see it as treason against Inferos and everything the Lords believe in.

"It'll get messy won't it?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded his head. "Promise me that you will stand beside me at all cost, most likely Kouga will attack you since he will view you as the strongest and therefore the leader in your family. I doubt Sesshomaru is going to allow Rin to fight in this battle" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head after agreeing with Inuyasha.

"Do you think he will listen to us?" Kagome asked.

"It's hard to say Kagome but if he does join our side then you and your family have gained a very powerful weapon. As of right now, our main concern is to defeat the Zetas and find out who is behind it all" Inuyasha said before placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Hopefully after tonight, Inuyasha and Kagome can finally learn the truth of it all.

Inuyasha and Kagome both heard Sesshomaru calling out to them. After taking a deep breath, Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's thigh. "Well I guess this is it" Kagome said before standing up. As she headed straight to the door with Inuyasha right behind her, she felt Inuyasha's claws grabbing her wrist.

"Wait Kagome" Inuyasha said. As soon as Kagome turned around, Inuyasha pulled her body closer to his before slamming his lips right on top of her lips. He didn't expect their first kiss would be right before heading into battle, however anything can happen tonight and he refuse to see Kagome head out into battle without knowing how he felt. The kiss was both sweet and intoxicating and judging by the way Kagome responded to him, Inuyasha knew that Kagome is enjoying the kiss as well.

Once Inuyasha pulled away, he saw the shocked look on Kagome face before placing his hand on her cheek. With their foreheads now touching, Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes and sighed. He wanted to say how he felt about her but he just couldn't, something was holding him back.

"Remember what I said Kagome, stay beside me and I will protect you with my life" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head. The kiss she just shared with Inuyasha left her breathless and begging for more, however she couldn't say anything. Especially since they are heading right into battle.

"Let's go Kagome" Inuyasha said as wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her out of the room. Once they made it downstairs, Inuyasha and Kagome immediately noticed that Naraku wasn't waiting for them like the rest of them were. Something really weird is going on with Naraku and Inuyasha didn't like it one bit.

"Where is Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru glared at his brother but Inuyasha knew his brother wasn't mad at him but at Naraku himself. Inuyasha and the others noticed Sesshomaru wearing a pair of leather pants with a matching leather vest and boots. He had his sword Bakusaiga with him.

"No fucking clue. He was gone by the time we got downstairs" Sesshomaru said. With Rin standing beside him and wearing only a summer dress, he noticed that she was the only one not wearing any amount of leather, although he much rather prefer it that way. If everything goes well tonight then Rin wouldn't have to fight.

"I want you two to handle the Zetas that get in our way. With Kagome's powers of purification, I want those little bastards to suffer and feel some pain before they die" Sesshomaru said while looking at his brother and Kagome. Inuyasha wore a black wife beater shirt with a pair of leather pants and combat boots. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smiled as he noticed Inuyasha's sword Tessaiga is tied around his waist. Good those little bastards will definitely feel some pain.

Kagome wore a black leather vest with matching leather pants and a pair of thigh high boots. Her bows and arrows were tied behind her hand and the way her hand twitched, Sesshomaru had a feeling that Kagome is just itching to get into battle with Inuyasha.

"Understood Sesshomaru" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"I want the three of you to stay with me in case some wolves start to attack. With Kouga leading them, I doubt he'll listen to anything I have to say" Sesshomaru said while looking at Miroku, Sango and Kikyo. While Sango and Kikyo nodded their heads, Miroku asked a question that has been bugging everybody since Kouga arrived. Both Sango and Kikyo wore skin tight leather suits. While Sango wore combat boots, Kikyo wore knee high boots.

"If Kouga won't listen to you then how do we expect to have him on our side? I mean this is Kouga we are talking about" Miroku asked. Miroku wore a leather jacket with matching pants and combat boots

"Since Kouga is an Alpha as well, then of course the Higurashi clan are his enemy. We are going to have show Kouga that having a Spiritual being fight along side us against the Zeta is a powerful asset. It won't be easy but it will still give us some hope" Sesshomaru said and everybody nodded their heads.

"Alright then let's head on out" Sesshomaru said. Soon enough everybody disappeared headed straight for Sakurai park.

!

!

!

!

While Sesshomaru and others entered the park, both Inuyasha and Kagome stood on top of the buildings, waiting to catch some Zetas. Even though they sensed them once they entered the park, Inuyasha and everybody else couldn't see where they were at. The same goes for Kouga and the wolf pack. Everybody knew that Kouga has indeed enter the city, however the wolf demons were nowhere to be seen.

"It's quiet" Kagome whispered softly as she got her bow and arrow ready, just in case some Zetas appeared out of nowhere. However, it was just Sesshomaru and the others in the park.

"Yea a little too quiet if you ask me" Inuyasha said as he slowly pulled out his sword, once the sword transformed into a giant fang, Kagome became relieved knowing that Inuyasha has never used his sword against her before. She sensed an amazing demonic aura coming out of the sword and it made Kagome wondered about the powers that Inuyasha possessed.

"Kagome, about what happened earlier maybe this would be the perfect time to talk about it" Inuyasha said. Even though the timing wasn't perfect, Inuyasha still wanted to talk about the kiss he shared with Kagome.

"Not now Inuyasha, we got company" Kagome said as she pointed her arrow of a small group of wolf demons heading straight for Sesshomaru. Judging by the humanoid demon with them, Kagome had a feeling that the demon was Kouga himself.

"I know my brother said that we should keep a look out on any Zetas but I want to see what's going to happen with Sesshomaru and others. I'm sensing more wolves heading this way and they could use all the help they can get" Inuyasha said while sheathing his sword. Kagome nodded her head before climbing on top of Inuyasha's back. Once he had Kagome safely on his back, Inuyasha jumped off the building and headed straight for Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Well, well, well I knew I sensed your younger brother around here somewhere, although I didn't expect to see some angelic bitch riding on his back" Kouga said as he sneered at both Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had her arrow pointed right at Kouga while Inuyasha quickly pulled out his sword.

"One more word from you and I'll rip that mouth of yours right out" Inuyasha said as he pointed his sword right at Kouga and the wolf demons. Kouga simply laughed before replying "All barked and no bite. I should have figured as much Inuyasha" Kouga said.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother because of the fact that he wasn't following the orders that he gave them earlier, however it was too late for that seeing as though Kouga is now here. "So you wanted to see me well here I am" Sesshomaru said. Kouga laughed once again.

"So the rumors I've heard were true. You made an alliance with the Higurashi Clan. I don't know whether I should congratulate you or just feel sorry for you. I mean you do realize that you are sleeping with the enemy Sesshomaru" Kouga said. Sesshomaru glared at Kouga before replying.

"The Higurashi Clan are no enemy of mine and will never be as long as I live Kouga. I suggest you do the same. The war we are fighting in with Zetas will get ugly and everybody will be affected by them and that includes the Wolf tribe" Sesshomaru said.

Kouga scoffed. "Like I said Sesshomaru, I pity you. No one in the right mind would ever want to side with the Spiritual beings. Their pure aura makes me sick" Kouga said as he glared at Kagome. He had to admit that the young girl standing beside Inuyasha is in fact probably the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, however their was something about her that made him feel sick to his stomach. Also he didn't like the way her hands glowed the way they did.

Without even realize the threat behind him, a single Zeta appeared behind Kouga and Kagome quickly pulled out her bow and arrows. "May the Gods have mercy on your soul" Kagome whispered softly as she shot her arrow. The arrow flew passed Kouga's head and slammed right into its target. The only one that was able to kill the Zeta without hurting Kouga was Kagome. She smirked as she saw the shock look appeared on Kouga's face.

"Remember this Kouga, I just saved your life. If I wanted to, I could have easily allowed that Zeta to attack you, however I'm not some cruel angelic bitch" Kagome said as placed her bow safely behind her back, beside her quiver of arrows. "Now as for the alliance. Higurashi Shrine has indeed teamed up with Taisho Manor, therefore the Zetas are now my enemy as well" Kagome added as she glared at Kouga.

Kouga sneered at Kagome but once he swallowed his pride, he finally thanked her for saving his life. Kagome accepted his apology before sensing more Zetas heading their way and from the amount of evil aura she is sensing, she guessed that quite a few of them will be joining in on the fun.

"Heads up guys we got company" Inuyasha said as he stood beside Kagome and waited for the nasty bastards to appear. Suddenly Inuyasha could have sworn he began to hear the Zetas starting to laugh.

"Please don't tell me those little fuckers are laughing at us?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head before placing one of his arm around Rin. Once It starts to get ugly, Sesshomaru will be able to get Rin out of danger and into a more secluded area. He wasn't sure why he brought Rin with him in the first, however he didn't like the idea of Rin alone in the manor especially since Naraku is determined to get rid of every Spiritual being he can find.

Speaking of Naraku, where the hell is he? Sesshomaru wondered to himself.

Finally the Zetas appeared and immediately surrounded Sesshomaru and the others. As for Kouga, he immediately ordered his wolves to attack. Thankfully for Sesshomaru and the others, the wolves immediately obeyed their Masters. While everybody headed towards battle, Sesshomaru remained right where they were standing at.

"What the hell are those things!?" Rin practically screamed as she stood behind Sesshomaru. As a few Zetas tried to attack Rin and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru summoned his poisonous whip and immediately swung the whip right at the Zetas that was heading towards him. "Those are the Zetas Rin, they may be small but they are practically impossible to get rid of" Sesshomaru said before swinging the whip right at a few more Zetas, killing them instantly.

As Rin watched their small bodies slowly began to disappear, she sensed a few more heading their way. She wasn't sure how or why but something was telling her to follow her instinct.

"Those are auras that you are sensing Rin, now I suggest that you always follow them. Now tell me where the auras is coming from?" Sesshomaru asked as he kept his left arm wrapped around Rin's waist. Rin pointed toward the north side of the park and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the young girl beside him.

"That's my good girl. Now let's go" Sesshomaru said as he quickly flew toward the north side of the park where he spotted Kagome and Inuyasha fighting off a few Zetas as well. He was impressed by Kagome's archery skills seeing as though she managed to hit every Zeta right on their chest. Inuyasha also impressed his older brother as well, while making sure that Kagome remained safe, Inuyasha also managed to kill a few Zetas as well.

"Why won't you all just die already!" Kagome shrieked after killing her last victim. While her hands remained glowing, her bows had the power to purify anything that it touched. If Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wasn't careful, Kagome's arrow could quite possibly strike one of them. Just thinking about the pain that it may caused Sesshomaru to shiver a bit.

"Kagome, I want you and Inuyasha on the buildings rooftop, I am sensing more Zetas and I could really use some eyes up there" Sesshomaru said. Both Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded their heads before disappearing. Rin gasped as she watch Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared right before her eyes.

"It's call flash dance. Demons and Spiritual being alike can easily teleport themselves to any location that they want, most demons don't use it as much as Spiritual beings do" Sesshomaru said.

"You mean I can do that as well?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded his head. "With time and practice, you will eventually learn the art of flash dance" Sesshomaru said before Rin slowly nodded her head.

"Now remain by my side Rin, this could get ugly" Sesshomaru said before more Zetas started to appear in front of them. As Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his sword, Rin took a few steps back as she waited for Sesshomaru to strike at the little creatures in front of him. As more Zetas began to appear, Sesshomaru finally swung his sword, Bakusaiga right at them. Instantly killing them. Rin was both impressed and surprised at Sesshomaru's unsual sword. Never has she seen such a weapon with such incredible powers.

"Wow Sesshomaru that was amazing" Rin said. As Sesshomaru turned around and smiled at Rin, Rin immediately noticed a Zeta right behind Sesshomaru. With its small hand rising up the way it did, Rin knew right away that the Zeta will eventually attack Sesshomaru if she didn't say anything at this point.

"Sesshomaru look out!" Rin said as she pointed at the creature behind Sesshomaru. Before Sesshomaru had a chance to attack, the Zeta immediately sliced Sesshomaru right on his back, causing Sesshomaru to fall to his knees. Seeing Sesshomaru get attacked and the way the blood was dripping out of his back had awaken something inside of Rin that she never knew she had.

Pure desire to kill.

How dare those little bastards attack him like that.

Rin immediately charged right at the small creature and once she land right on top of them, she placed her hand right on the creature's chest, causing it so much pain that it practically begged Rin to kill it. Rin, however showed no mercy to the small creature and kept her hand right on its chest. She noticed a burning hole began to appear on the Zeta's chest as it continued to thrash against Rin.

"Die you son of a bitch" Rin yelled. Suddenly the Zeta stopped moving and even though it was now dead, seeing as though Rin manage to put a giant hole on its small body, she couldn't dare move her hand away. Suddenly something grabbed Rin and immediately pulled her back. As Rin began to fight off her attacker, she soon realized that it was Sesshomaru who pulled her back. Seeing Sesshomaru alive and well made Rin feel weak all of the sudden.

"It's over Rin, you killed it" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand over Rin's eyes as he attempted to shield her from the horrors that took place in front of her. However it was too late for Rin because she has already seen enough. However, more importantly she has already fought enough. Just as Sesshomaru suspected, Rin began to cry and even though it pained him to hear Rin sobbed, he understood that it needed to be done. Its better for Rin to cry now rather than later.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm alright" Sesshomaru said as he tried his best to calm Rin down. However nothing was working so instead he allowed Rin to cry some more. Rin couldn't believe that she killed a living creature. Even though the Zeta did attack Sesshomaru, Rin still couldn't believe that she actually killed it and that was the reason why Rin continued to cry in the demon's arms.

"I saw what she did for you" Sesshomaru heard Kouga say to him as the young wolf demon headed towards him. Once Kouga stood beside him, he placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Whether she is our enemy or not, it took a lot courage from her part to do what she just did. You got a real gem Sesshomaru, make sure you don't lose her" Kouga said.

"So I take it that this means that you are on our side?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For now. Beside I owe that young girl my life, if it weren't for her quick thinking, I would probably be dead by now" Kouga said.

"Kagome, the girl that saved your life. I would be careful if I were you. She is a feisty one and believe me when I say that she won't hesitate to strike you if you make one wrong move" Sesshomaru said.

"Excellent, my kind of girl" Kouga said with a smirk.

!

!

!

!

"Did you see what I saw or did I just imagined it?" Kikyo asked as she stared out into the northern part of the park and witnessed her younger cousin fighting with a Zeta. What really surprised her the most was the fact that Rin killed the little creature all on her own. She and Sango watched the entire fight and couldn't believed the powers that Rin possessed. Just seeing her defend herself the way she did was truly unbelievable and frightening all at the same time.

"Our Rin has finally grown up" Sango whispered softly as Kikyo nodded her head in agreement. Kikyo smiled softly as she watched Sesshomaru allowing Rin to cry in his arms. Even though a part of her wanted to run across the park to make sure that Rin is alright, however she couldn't leave Miroku behind while fighting the Zetas all by himself.

"Speaking of Miroku...

"Um... Ladies, I could really use some help over here" Miroku said as he sucked in a few Zetas with his wind tunnel, a deadly curse that creates a black hole on the palm of his right hand.

"Oh right of course" Sango said before throwing her giant boomerang, the Hiraikotsu right at the Zetas. The giant weapon instantly killed all the Zetas that it touched, which gave Miroku a quick break from using his wind tunnel. He was impressed with Sango's quick thinking and skills and even though he saw her fighting on her own in the past, he now fully realized the extent of the young girl's powers. Even though Sango mythical powers weren't all that great compared to her cousins, however being able to create any kind of weapon with just a mere thought still impressed Miroku.

"Damn Sango you are one scary chick" Miroku said as he sat on the ground. Even though the wind tunnel is an incredible power, it did however drain the energy out of Miroku. Which is why he only used it when necessary. Ever since he became an Alpha nearly two hundred years, Miroku never had an easy life within Inferos. Seeing as though many demon still consider Miroku a human being, however his friendship with the Taisho brothers and their entire family has made it easy for Miroku and accepted him into their home regardless of his past.

"Oh I know I am" Sango said as she smirked playfully at Miroku. Once her boomerang was secured behind her back, she gave Miroku her hand in order for Sango to pull him up.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked once Miroku stood beside her.

"Yea I am good. Thanks for the save Sango" Miroku said as he began to rub his right wrist as he still felt the effects of using his wind tunnel all night. Despite their small size, it wasn't easy killing them since every time someone kills a Zeta, more would somehow reappear. For the Alphas and now the Spiritual Beings, this battle with the Zetas isn't going to stop until they figure out who is behind the Zeta's creations.

"Yo Miroku are you okay" A voice said from the distance and after a few seconds, Naraku appeared right in front of Miroku and the girls.

"Where the hell have you been Naraku, we've been fighting these nasty creatures all night and we could really use your help" Miroku said as he glared at Naraku. Ever since the girls joined their little group, Naraku has been nothing but a big pain in all of their asses and it really started to piss Miroku off. Even though it became clear to everyone that Naraku dislikes the girls, however he is still an Alpha and it is his responsibility to help out and defeat the Zetas.

"Relax human, I needed to take care a few things back at the colonies" Naraku said as he unsheathed his sword.

"The colonies, Naraku? You may be the leader among the spider demons but don't forget you are an Alpha and that means that you must fight against the Zetas" Miroku said as he continued to glare at the demon before him. Naraku couldn't believed what he had just heard.

"You got some nerve speaking that way to me Takahashi. Now I may not be your King, however I am still a leader and what I do is none of your business" Naraku said as he glared at the man in front of him.

"Your business is my business when you jeopardize the lives of your comrade Naraku. Now you may be a leader but you are not my leader Naraku" Miroku said.

"Watch your tongue you son of a bitch" Naraku growled as his eyes turned red.

"Hey take it easy boys" Sango said as she placed both of her hand on their chest and tried her best to prevent Naraku and Miroku from attacking each other. After feeling her hand on his chest, Naraku immediately took a step back and glared at both Miroku and Sango.

"I'll be careful if I were you girl, you wouldn't want an accident to occur" Naraku said and Sango was immediately taken back by Naraku's evil aura. After one final look at both Miroku and the two girls, Naraku left the small group headed straight for Sesshomaru and Rin. Once Naraku was far away from Miroku and the girls, Sango couldn't help but scoffed.

"Damn what the hell is wrong with him?" Sango asked and Miroku immediately shrugged.

"Who knows. Naraku has always been like this" Miroku said.

"I'm impressed by Sesshomaru's strength and power because if I was him I would had kicked Naraku out of the group a long time ago" Sango said as she smirked while Kikyo nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I am sure that Sesshomaru is going to do something about it. knowing him, Sesshomaru got something up his sleeves" Miroku said.

All of the sudden more Zetas appeared surrounded the small group. After Miroku and girls pulled out their weapons, Miroku glanced over at Sango and Kikyo.

"Let's dance girls" Miroku said and Sango immediately threw her boomerang while Kikyo shot an arrow right at the Zetas that were closets to them. Though the Zetas were able to outnumbered Miroku and the girls, however when it came to strength, Miroku and the girls outnumbered the Zetas so it was useless to think that the Zetas were able to defeat them. When the final Zeta fell to its death, Miroku wiped away the sweat the was forming around his forehead before he smirked at both Sango and Kikyo.

"I am not going to lie, we make a pretty good team" Miroku said and the girls couldn't agree more.

!

!

!

!

"Can't believe I am going to say this but I really hope that Sesshomaru kills Naraku one day" Kagome said after watching him walk away from Miroku and the girls. It pissed her off knowing that Naraku really did jeopardize this entire mission by showing up late and it was all because he needed to take care of something within the colonies.

"I understand that he is a leader and everything but shouldn't Naraku have someone taking care of the colonies while he is away? He is an Alpha alfterall" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before answering her.

"Naraku is a tough one to understand and you're right maybe he should have someone lead the colonies while he is away, however Naraku is a stubborn one when it comes to his responsibility as an Alpha. I am just surprised as you are that Sesshomaru hasn't done anything about it.

"Do you know why though?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe because he has to talk with our father first and Sesshomaru hates involving the Lords with all this bullshit" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"I see" Kagome said as she quickly pulled out her bow and shot a few arrows right at the Zetas that were beginning to attack Miroku and the girls. From a distance, Kagome spotted Sesshomaru and Kouga fighting off with a few Zetas as well while a few of the wolf demons stayed behind to protect Rin.

Earlier, Kagome witnessed the powers that came out of her cousin's hand and she couldn't believe that she was able to kill off a Zeta with her bare hands. If Rin really did have the power to torment soul by burning their bodies, then the Zetas have a real threat on their hands.

"I'm worried about Rin. Do you really think we have the power to help Rin control her powers" Kagome asked. Inuyasha placed his hand on the lower part of Kagome's back before answering her. "Have faith in Rin Kagome. Remember you and your family were all just like her when you learned about your powers. Rin will be fine as long as she has her family and us helping her".

"Yea you're right" Kagome said. Suddenly Zetas started to appear on the rooftops and along with them were a spider demons as well. Kagome gasped as she noticed the creatures were starting to surround them. As the spider demons got closer to the, Kagome finally realized who they were.

"Are those...?" Kagome asked as she placed an arrow on her bow. Once she was ready, she pulled the string and released her arrow. After the arrow pierced the Zeta's chest, their bodies slowly began to disappear.

"Damn it Naraku. What the hell were you thinking" Inuyasha said as he swung his sword and instantly sliced a few Zetas and spider demons. It became clear to them that the spider demons were not on their side since it tried to attack Kagome. Luckily Kagome was able to killed them right before it got to close to her body.

"Has he gone insane? I am not the enemy!" Kagome said as she shot an arrow right at one of the spider demons. Suddenly a spider demon appeared right behind Kagome. Before she got a chance to kill it, the spider bit into Kagome's shoulder and released some of its poison right into her body. Kagome immediately dropped her bow and cried out in pain as she felt the spider's fang piercing her flesh.

"Shit Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he killed the demon that attack Kagome with his bare hands before throwing it's body to the side. Before Inuyasha got a chance to attack the Zetas and demons that were now behind him, Miroku and the girls suddenly appeared on the rooftop to help Inuyasha and Kagome out.

"We saw what happened. Get Kagome out of here and take her somewhere safe" Miroku said as he glared at the Zetas and demons in front of him. Sango immediately threw her boomerang while Kikyo shot one of her arrows.

"Right" Inuyasha said before picking Kagome up and laid her head up against his chest before jumping off of the building. Once he landed on the ground, he ran towards his brother and Kouga. Once he arrived, he noticed that Naraku was no longer with his brother. Which is good since Inuyasha would have attacked him if he saw Naraku.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as after noticing Kagome moaning in pain. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead and her skin was starting to turn pale.

"Naraku's spider demons started to attack us on the rooftop" Inuyasha said.

"What?!" Both Sesshomaru and Kouga yelled in unison. Despite being enemies once before with the Spiritual beings, Naraku had no right to send his demons to attack Kagome. Especially since Sesshomaru and Kagome's family agreed on an alliance. Something like this could end badly on both parts.

"I am going to take her somewhere safe, but I wanted you to know what happened" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Thank you for telling me little brother and don't worry, I will handle Naraku later. That bastard will pay for what he has done to Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded his head as he glared at no one in particular. Just thinking about Naraku made his blood boiled and that bastard will pay for what he has done to Kagome. With Kagome still in his arms, Inuyasha left his brother and Kouga and headed for a much safer place. While running, he noticed Kagome's body was glowing as she tried to heal herself but something was very wrong seeing as though she couldn't heal her wounds.

This is bad.

After running for some time now, Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived at Higurashi Shrine. Here they're safe since Kagome manage to place a protected barrier around the shrine, so no intruders would be able to attack them.

"Hang in there Kagome. Don't you dare die on me" Inuyasha growled as he entered Kagome's home and place her on the couch. After that he ran towards the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Hurry Inuyasha" Kagome whispered softly as she tried not to move her body too much. The pain was excruciating and it took every ounce of Kagome's powers to keep her body still.

"I'm right here baby. Don't worry I am not going to let you die" Inuyasha said as he tried his best to clean off the wound, however this wasn't enough for Kagome. Something or someone needs to suck the venom out of her body before it causes anymore damage.

'Damn it' Inuyasha said to himself.

"I swear I can never leave you alone can I Kagome" A voice said from behind Inuyasha and Kagome. As Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the young girl couldn't help but smile at her old friend. Inuyasha growled after seeing who it was.

"Just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at the young man.

"My name is Suikotsu Shichinintai and I am an old friend of Kagome and her family" Suikotsu said as she dropped his medical bag beside the couch and kneeled beside Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to glare at the men until suddenly he spotted a familiar face on the man's shoulder.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha said and the tiny demon jumped off Suikotsu's shoulder and landed on top of Inuyasha's nose.

"Oh Master Inuyasha, I've missed you" Myoga said before Inuyasha manage to slap the demon right off of his nose. After landing on the couch beside Kagome, Myoga looked up at the girl before turning his attention towards Inuyasha and Suikotsu.

"So this is the girl Kaede has been talking about" Myoga said as he jumped on top of Kagome's shoulder and examined the young girl's wound.

"Wait how the hell do you know Kaede" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaede may be a Spiritual being but she and I have been friends for years Master Inuyasha and the same goes for the Shichinintai brothers. They have been allies with the Higurashi Clan for over five hundred years" Myoga said.

"Now explain to me why you two are here?" Inuyasha asked.

"For such a powerful Alpha you sure are stupid Inuyasha. Have you not been listening to a word I said?" Myoga said as he glared at the much larger half demon.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Kaede has sent us here Inuyasha. She saw a vision about tonight and luckily she was able to call us just in time" Suikotsu said while Myoga began to suck the poison right out of Kagome's body. Once the poison was out of her body, Myoga gasped softly before turning his attention towards Inuyasha. "You should be lucky we got here just in time Inuyasha or Kagome would have died. Spider venom is a very nasty poison" Myoga said.

"Thank you Suikotsu" Kagome said as she finally opened her eyes. Suikotsu smiled softly before placing his hand on Kagome's arm. "Just rest kitten, My brothers and I are here to help you so no more fighting for tonight. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotus should be with your sister and Sango now"

Kagome nodded her head. "Rin has finally received her powers" she said.

"Yes we know. Kaede has told us everything" Suikotsu said.

"Shouldn't you be over their as well Suikotsu" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry about that Inuyasha. With my brothers at the park, the battle should be ending any minute now" Suikotsu said before Inuyasha nodded his head. Hopefully the others would get here soon son that they can figure out a plan on what they are going to do with Naraku. If it was Inuyasha's decision, he would hunt down the bastard and kill him himself. However they need to speak with Sesshomaru as well as their father.

This night needs to hurry up and end already.

!

!

!

!

"Finally it all over now" Sango said as she wiped away the sweat that began to form all over her forehead. She looked over to her side and watch Kikyo and Miroku do the same thing before putting their weapons away. From a distance she spotted Sesshomaru and Kouga walking towards them with Rin walking along side them with the wolf demons.

"Is everybody alright?" Sesshomaru asked as soon as he reached Miroku and the girls. Miroku and the girls nodded their heads.

"Good let's get out of here. I want to make sure that Kagome is alright" Sesshomaru said as everybody around him nodded their heads while Rin became concern about her older cousin. 'Did Kagome get injured' Rin wondered to herself.

"Wait did something happened to Kagome" Rin asked. Since Rin has been with the wolf demons the entire night and away from danger, she had no idea that her older cousin was attacked.

"She was attacked by a spider demon and knowing Inuyasha, he took her back to the shrine to make sure she is alright" Seshomaru said as he placed his hand on top of Kagome's shoulder.

"What!" Is she alright?" Rin asked.

"Of course she is alright. My brother is with her right now" A voice said from a top of a tree. The girls looked up and immediately saw three familiar faces. The girls immediately squealed as soon as Jakotsu jumped off the tree and land in front of the girls.

"Jakotsu" All three of the girls said before giving the young man a hug. Once Bankotsu and Renkotsu jumped off the tree as well, each of the girls gave the two gentleman a hug.

"Wait what are you guys doing here?" Sango asked as both Kikyo and Rin nodded their heads.

"Kaede called and told us that you girls needed some help so here we are and are ready to kick some asses" Banktosu said as he smirked.

"Yea but they already killed off most of the Zetas. Damn you girls are no fun" Jakotsu said with a pout. Each of the girls giggled while Sesshomaru and the two men were all confused about their new arrival. Suddenly Sango realized that they were still in the park and were not alone.

"That's right before I forget. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga meet the Shichinintai brothers. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Renkotsu" Sango said as she pointed at each of the brothers before adding "Brothers these are a few of the Alphas from Tokyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga from the east" Sango said as she smiled at the brothers.

"Pleasure the meet you guys and welcome to Tokyo" Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks and we're happy to be here. Thought I must say I was a bit surprised after learning that Kagome agreed to this alliance. Knowing very well how much she hates Alphas" Bankotsu said.

"Yes well she is coming around. Though she can be a bit stubborn at times" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh believe us we know but we still love that little kitten" Jakotsu said as he winked at Sesshomaru.

"Well why don't we get out of here and go find Inuyasha and Kagome" Sesshomaru said before everybody nodded their heads. Once everybody grabbed their weapons and left the park, a shadow appeared behind the tree and watched as the small group of warriors left the park.

The Angel Isabella and Naraku didn't like the fact that the Shichinintai brothers were all here in Tokyo. After watching the entire battle from a safe distance, they knew their work into the defeating the Alphas as well as the Higurashi Clan has become even tougher than before and the only way they could defeat them is by destroying their strongest links. Sesshomaru and Rin.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Naraku asked.

"We let them live for now. First we need to figure out a plan and once we do then we will strike" Isabella said as she glared at the small group.

"First we need to kill Sesshomaru and Rin" Naraku said.

"Believe me I know that Naraku and once we do, The heavens can finally win this war and the Inferos will once again bow down to us" Isabella said as she smirked. Naraku smirked as well before the two of them disappeared into the night.

!

!

!

!

AN: So happy that I finally finished this chapter and I am quite happy about the outcome of this particular story and where it is heading. I already have the next few chapters all planned out and hopefully you will enjoy it as well. So far this chapter is the longest one in this story so far and I want to apologize to those that hates long chapters. Me personally, I enjoy reading stories with longer chapters than the short ones.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this one and please disregard any misspelling and grammar errors that you may find in this chapter. After all I am merely human and no one is perfect in this world. And please don't forget to review, they make me very happy.

Until next time

See Ya

Anna.


	6. Open your eyes, Kagome

AN: Sorry but this is going to be another long chapter. Hopefully I will try my best to shorten any future chapters.

JJ: So happy that you enjoyed that part.

Kacomu: The only reason why Rin is the way she is, is because she has to get used to her powers first. Everything that is going on around her is still fairly new to her. Rin is twenty years old in this story.

Guest: I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plotline is.

Enjoy:

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME SEXUAL CONTENT LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

!

!

!

!

Chapter 6: Open your eyes, Kagome.

"Alright sounds good. We'll see you here" Inuyasha said before he ended the call with his brother. Once he placed his phone back inside his back pocket, he re-entered the living room and saw Kagome finally sitting up on the couch. He also noticed the coloring around her cheek were returning back to normal. After that near death experienced with Kagome, it made Inuyasha realized that no how powerful you are, death will still come knocking on the door of someone's life.

"That was Sesshomaru. Looks like the fight is already over and everybody is going to meet up with us here" Inuyasha said before Kagome nodded her head. Both Myoga and Suikotsu decided to head over to the kitchen and start making everybody some tea, giving both Inuyasha and Kagome some alone time before her family get here.

"That's good. Is everybody okay?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded their heads.

"Yea everybody is okay but they are all worried about you and your condition" Inuyasha said as he took a seat beside Kagome before placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank to Myoga I am alright" Kagome said. However, the smile on her lips soon began to disappear as a thought crossed her mind.

"Is everything alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I just find it really weird that I wasn't able to heal myself earlier. I mean that has never happened before and I've encounter a lot worst in the past. The same thing happened to Rin when she was unconscious" Kagome said as she stared out into the distance. Inuyasha noticed the look in her eyes and realized that she was thinking about the past.

"Hey its going to be okay Kagome. We will figure out exactly what happened and you'll see, everything will go back to normal" Inuyasha said as he tried to reassure Kagome. In order for Kagome to stay positive, Inuyasha is going to have to do the same, regardless of how he feels and acts.

"What if it doesn't Inuyasha. What if something happens to Kikyo or Sango? What if I can't heal them" Kagome asked as her body began to tremble. Never in her life has Kagome felt so useless.

"Look at me Kagome, everything is going to be alright. Sesshomaru, myself and all the others will make sure that something like this never happens again. We are going to find Naraku and he will pay for what he has done" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head before laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. After a few minutes of complete silence, Inuyasha and Kagome began to hear voices outside. Soon after that Kikyo and everybody else came running into the living room.

"Oh my God, please tell me you are alright?" Kikyo asked. With Inuyasha helping her, Kagome slowly got up off the couch. As she nodded her head, she smiled at her older sister and gave Kikyo an big hug.

"Don't ever do that again. We could have lost you tonight" Kikyo said as she hugged her younger sister. Tears began to pour out of Sango's and Rin's eyes as they watch the twins hug each other. "Really Kikyo I am alright" Kagome whispered softly before giving her older sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea you better be" Kikyo said before turning her attention towards Sesshomaru. "And where the fuck is Naraku so I can kill that son of a bitch" She said before Inuyasha and the Shichininitai brothers nodded their heads. Bankotsu and the rest of his brother all gave Kagome a hug before she decided to sit down on the couch once again. Everybody waited for Sesshomaru to respond seeing as though he is the leader of the Alphas and there rules were a lot different then the Spiritual beings rules.

Since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are part of a noble family and since Sesshomaru is the eldest son of one of the Lords of the Underworld, He and Inuyasha must report back to the Lords before they can do anything to Naraku. However, since Naraku is still the leader of the spider colonies, most likely they will have to keep the man alive and let the Lords handle him.

"As much as it kills me to say this but we are going to have to do this the right way" Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha scoffed. It really pissed him off that he couldn't handle Naraku on his owns, however rules are rules and regardless of his status within the world of Inferos, Inuyasha still has to follow the rules.

"And what is the right way anyway?" Kikyo asked.

Sesshomaru sighed before answering. "The right way is that Inuyasha and I need to report back to our father. Since my father is still King, only he can decide the proper punishment for Naraku".

"What?!" Kagome and her family screamed while the Shichininitai brother glared at Sesshomaru. Since they were neither Spiritual beings or demons, the brothers had no idea how the two worlds operated, however they didn't like the idea of having to wait until the legendary Lord Taisho makes his decision.

"Believe me if it was up to me, I would have everybody out there hunting down Naraku. However as part of the noble family, Inuyasha and myself have to obey the rules that govern our world" Sesshomaru said.

"You can't be serious Sesshomaru, I almost lost my sister tonight" Kikyo yelled as her body began to tremble out of anger.

"You seem to forget Kikyo that neither you nor your family are part of our world. Regardless of how I view your family, you are still consider an enemy to Inferos. If we want to do this right then you will listen to what I have to say. Regardless of the outcome, Naraku will pay for what he has done. Not only has he tried to kill Kagome but he also tried to kill Inuyasha by unleashing his spider demons on them. Believe me, my father will not sit around and allow that bastard to live for what he has done" Sesshomaru said. Since everybody was so concern about Kagome, they completely forgot that Naraku almost killed Inuyasha as well with that little stunt.

"I just hope you are right Sesshomaru. Naraku deserves the worse for what he has done to my sister" Kikyo said as she nodded her head before taking a seat next to her sister. While Kagome remained seated next to Kikyo and Inuyasha, she sighed before looking right at Sesshomaru.

"So what do we do now then Sesshomaru" Kagome asked while Inuyasha continued to rub her shoulders.

"For now I want you girls to pack your things. Now that Naraku is a serious threat to you ladies, I want you four to stay with us at the manor, There you'll be safe. As for the brothers, you four are welcome to stay there if you like. Knowing Naraku, he might come after your guys as well" Sesshomaru said. Bankotsu nodded his head before thanking Sesshomaru for his hospitality.

"As for the Alphas, we will head back to Inferos now and report to my father. I don't know how long we will be gone so I am going to give my keys to Rin" Sesshomaru said before handing Rin the keys to the manor. "Myoga, I want you to keep the girls safe until we get back, after that little stunt I doubt that Naraku will attack anytime soon" Sesshomaru said.

"Of course Master Sesshomaru" Myoga said as he bowed his head.

"Alright boys let's get ready to head out" Sesshomaru said before saying goodbye to Rin and the others. Inuyasha stayed as long as he could on the couch beside Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome we will get him" Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear before getting up off the couch. With one final look, he gave Kagome a quick kiss on the forehead before heading outside with his brother and the rest of the Alphas.

Once the Alphas disappeared into the night, Kagome sighed before turning her attention to her family and the brothers. "Well you heard the man, we should start packing. The sooner we get everything done, the sooner we can get out of here" Kagome said. Kikyo nodded her head while Bankotsu gently pulled Kagome off of the couch. With the brothers to help them, the girls will be able to finish up a lot sooner than usual.

!

!

!

!

Both a beautiful and scary place to live, the entire world of Inferos is nothing how the humans imagine hell to be. Regardless of its most popular name, Inferos isn't just a world where the guilty dead souls live in, it is also the world where many demons and supernatural creatures live. It is also in this place where Sesshomaru and all of the Alphas once lived, however they much rather live under the sun than in this place where they have to deal with Lord Taisho and the rest of the Lords.

Sesshomaru and the rest of the Alphas appeared in front of the Taisho royal palace. The palace in which Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was born and raised in. Despite their love and appreciation to the palace in front of them, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha refused to spend the rest of their lives living in the palace. Which is why the brothers decided to leave the palace the moment they turned eighteen and gained their Alpha powers. Taisho manor may not be the same as the royal palace, however it was still their home and neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha would ever trade the manor for anything.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can return to the surface world" Sesshomaru said before the rest of the Alphas. After a few seconds of contemplating whether or not this was a good idea, Sesshomaru finally opened the door. Each of the Alphas sighed before entering the palace and once they did, memories of their childhood came crashing in for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Explain to me again why we are here?" Inuyasha asked. Even though he knew the reason why he and the rest of the Alphas were here in the palace, what really killed him the most was being away from Kagome. After her accident, Inuyasha hated being separated from Kagome.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, this will all be over soon enough" Sesshomaru said. Luckily for them, there were no servants or maids around the palace, so the Alphas were able to stroll through the palace without being detected. Once they reached the entrance to the throne room, the sensed Lord and Lady Taisho were inside alone.

Good. Better to do this alone then with an audience.

Sesshomaru immediately opened the door and saw his father and step-mother sitting on their thrones. Both Lord and Lady Taisho wore matching black robes that signified they were both Kings and Queens of Inferos and around their necks they wore the Taisho crest that signified which royal family they belonged to.

"It's been a while since I've seen the four of you enter my palace and since the four of you aren't wearing your robes I take it that your visit is Alpha related. Am I right?" Lord Taisho asked as soon as he saw his two sons entering the room. He also noticed that Miroku and Kouga were with them as well.

"Forgive me father but I have some urgent news to report to you?" Sesshomaru said before he and rest of the Alphas bowed to both the King and the Queen.

"And here we were hoping to have a nice cup of tea with the four of you. I mean we cleared everyone out the palace and everything" Lord Taisho said as a pout formed on his lips. Lady Taisho couldn't help but giggle softly at her husband's silly expression. It also explained why the palace was empty when they entered.

"Father its about the Naraku and the spider demons. We also have some news about the Zetas as well" Sesshomaru said. The pout disappeared from Lord Taisho's lips after hearing his son mentioned Naraku and the spider demons.

"What happened this time Sesshomaru?" Lord Taisho asked. Sesshomaru and rest of the Alphas soon lifted up their heads and took a few steps forward.

"A few days ago, I made an Alliance with Kagome Higurashi and the rest of her family. This past evening they help us defeat a few of the Zetas that appeared in Tokyo. Also Kouga and the wolf demons were there as well" Sesshomaru said.

"So you made an alliance with a spiritual being without talking with me first Sesshomaru?" Lord Taisho said as he glared at his eldest son.

"Yes, please forgive me father" Sesshomaru said as he bowed once again.

"Well I must applaud you my son. You made an alliance with someone I never could. The Higurashi Clan is a powerful family and I just hope you know what you are doing my son. Once the heavens find out what that young girl has done, the war between the Alphas and the Spiritual being may turn ugly" Lord Taisho said.

"I understand father but I also understand that this idiotic war has nothing to do with us. Whether or not the heaven approve of Kagome's decision is none of my concern, what I do mind is finding a way how to end this war with the Spiritual beings" Sesshomaru said.

"You are not the first Alpha to say that Sesshomaru, nor will you be the last. Many Alphas before you have lost their lives as they tried to do the same thing that you are doing now my son. Now I approve of this alliance with the Higurashi Clan in order for us to defeat the Zetas, however the war between the Alphas and Spiritual beings will continue on Sesshomaru. Once the Zetas have been defeated, the alliance between you four and the Higurashi clan will be over" Lord Taisho said as he glared at his two sons and the Alphas in front of him.

"But Father, don't you want to end this war and finally bring peace among Inferos and the Heavens" Inuyasha practically growled at his own father.

"Silence Inuyasha! I will not stand by and watch my two only sons enter a suicide mission" Lord Taisho growled as he finally stood up from his throne. The entire room grew silence as the Alphas waited for Lord Taisho to release his own power, however the older demon simply sighed before taking a few step towards his sons.

"Forgive me my son but this war must go on and believe me I want this war to end just as much as you do, however I will not sit here and watch my son embark on this impossible mission. For now you may continue on with your battle against the Zetas with the aid of the Higurashi Clan. I'll make sure the others Lords know as well" Lord Taisho said. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bowed their heads.

"Yes My Lord" Sesshomaru and the rest of the Alphas said in unison.

" Now what is this information you have on Naraku?" Lord Taisho asked.

" Earlier this evening, his spider demons attacked both Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi while they fought off a few Zetas" Sesshomaru said.

"Impossible. Naraku is one of our Leaders as well as an Alpha" Lord Taisho said as he glared at his eldest son.

"It's true Father. The spider demons bit into Kagome's shoulder and caused some serious damage. We were lucky that we were able to save her" Sesshomaru said.

Lord Taisho sighed. "Is Sesshomaru telling the truth?" Lord Taisho asked while looking at both Miroku and Kouga. Even though Lord Taisho knew that his own son wouldn't lie to him, however he needs to first here it from any witnesses before he can make a decision.

"He is My Lord, I was there when Kagome was attacked. She even has a nasty scar on her shoulder" Miroku said

"He is right My Lord" Kouga said.

Lord Taisho sighed. "Alright but before I make my decision I first want to speak with the girl and see the scar myself" Lord Taisho said. Inuyasha scoffed after hearing his father decision. He didn't like having to wait but once his father sees the truth, then he will have no choice but to permanently dismissed Naraku from Inferos. Especially since he tried to kill the King's youngest son.

"Alright. When will you come to the Manor?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In a few days. I understand that you and your brother had a rough past couple of days so I want the two of you to relax for now. I will call you as soon as I am ready to leave" Lord Tasho said.

"Understood my Lord" Sesshomaru said before he and the rest of their Alphas bowed their heads once again. After saying goodbye to their parents, Sesshomaru and the rest of the Alphas soon left the throne rule and out of the palace. Now that their business is done and over with, they can finally return to the manor. By now, the girls should be there.

After watching his two sons leave, Lord Taisho couldn't help but smile softly at them. The two of them were turning into fine young men and Lord Taisho couldn't be more proud of them. He also noticed big changes with them regarding the Spiritual beings that Lord Taisho has never seen before.

Like father, like sons.

"I saw it as well my love. Both of your sons have finally found their own happiness" Lady Taisho said with a smile. Lord Taisho immediately took his seat next to wife and smiled.

"Like their old man before them. Who would of thought that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would find their Betas at the same time" Lord Taisho said.

"And just like their own father before them, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found their hearts inside of a Spiritual Being" Lady Taisho said with a smile.

Lord Taisho's face turned serious while looking at his beloved wife. "Do you ever regret marrying me, an Alpha?" Lord Taisho.

"After more than two hundred years of being married, you finally ask me that question Inu-toga" Lady Taisho said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm serious Izayoi, don't you miss your old life?" Inu-toga asked.

"The old life that involved me killing Alphas? In case you have forgotten my dear but I still have my Spiritual powers, however I don't miss my old life. We were after all enemies once" Izayoi said.

"Yea and now look at us?" Inu-toga said with a smirk and Izayoi couldn't help but laugh with her husband.

"Do you honestly think that Sesshomaru could stop this war my dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes I believe he can but for now I want to see their relationship with the girls first. Knowing both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, those two will find a way to end this war and finally live in a world filled with peace and happiness" Lord Taisho said.

"You must be proud of them my dear" Izayoi said.

"I am proud of them" Inu-toga said.

"Now what are you going to do about Naraku?" Izayoi asked.

"That bastard will pay for what he has done. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will never lie to me about something like that" Inu-toga said while Izayoi nodded her head.

"Well then I guess I should pack my bags then. I can't wait to meet my future daughters in law" Izayoi said before getting up off the throne. She smirked at her husband once she finally reached the doors that lead to their own personal suite. Once she opened the door, Inutoga quickly ran after her.

!

!

!

!

"Ugh finally we're here" Rin said as she dropped all of her suitcases and fell right on the love couch in the living room. These past couple of days has been the longest for her and her family. Almost like she has been living inside some crazy nightmare. However, everything she has seen so far has been very much real.

"I so need a shower right now" Kagome said as she took a seat next to Rin before placing her bags on the ground. The battle between the Zetas as well as the spider demons left her body entirely sore and running a nice hot shower sounds like a good idea right about now.

"Well why don't you take one sweetie. You look like you could really use it" Rin said with a smile. After learning about her cousin's attack, Rin felt nothing but worried and sadness as she and Sesshomaru flew all the way to Higurashi shrine, but after seeing Kagome alive and well, Rin felt ecstatic and relieved.

"Yea I think you're right. Let me know when the boys get here" Kagome said before grabbing one of her bags and heading straight for one of the bathrooms upstairs. After Kagome disappeared, both Sango and Kikyo entered the living room with the brothers right behind them.

"So I guess the only thing we can do is wait for Sesshomaru and the others get here" Sango said as she placed her suitcase beside the recliner before taking a seat. As Kikyo and the boys all sat around in the living room, Rin nodded her head before asking Sango a more serious question.

"So what's going to happen now? I mean are we just going to sit around all day and wait for those ugly creatures to strike" Rin asked.

"Just because you finally gained your powers doesn't mean everything is going to change now. I mean of course things will change but our lives outside this war will never change. Once we get situated, we will all go to sleep and just live our lives as normal as possible. Just because Sesshomaru asked us to live here, doesn't mean that we are going to be stuck here" Kikyo said.

"Can we honestly do that after everything we saw?" Rin asked.

"It never stopped us before Rin. Just because we are different doesn't mean we have to live differently. In a way, we are still human Rin" Sango said with a smiled but it only made Rin sigh as she thought about the future ahead of her. Her life has completely changed within the last twenty-four hours and Rin couldn't help but wonder if her future will ever be the same again. Now that she has this unbelievable powers, how is it going to be possible to live a normal life where she can't even touch anybody without accidently killing them.

"How am I going to control my powers?" Rin asked.

"We are going to let Sesshomaru decide on that, but my guess its going to be the same method that we used to help Kagome control her powers" Kikyo said.

"In a way, you and Kagome pretty much have the same powers. The both of you can easily destroy a soul with a single touch. In the past, Kagome did a lot of meditations in order for her to fully control her power. It wasn't easy but she was finally able to call upon her power at will" Sango said.

"Meditation? But I never meditated before in my life" Rin said.

"Remember Rin, we were all just like you when we first received our powers. This whole world was new to us and it still is but don't worry, you are not alone. We will always be here for you Rin" Sango said.

"Yes. Family always stick together" Kikyo said.

"And just because we aren't family doesn't mean that we are going to abandon you, Rin. We are going to stick around and help you learn more about this crazy world that we all live in" Bankotsu said before his older brother all nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys that means a lot" Rin said with a smile on her face.

At the manor's main entrance, a bright light suddenly appeared and everybody in the living room all began to hear the voices of the Alphas that left earlier. As Sesshomaru and the rest of the boys began to enter the living room, Rin began to feel her heart pound inside of her chest as she noticed Sesshomaru walking straight towards her.

"Judging by your facial expressions, I say the meeting went well" Kikyo said as she suddenly sat up straight with her arms folded on her lap.

"My father is going to want to see Kagome first before taking any actions. Apparently he thinks we all lied to him" Inuyasha said as he glared at no one in particular. Ever since he left Inferos, Inuyasha became agitated with everything and everybody around him.

"Doubt it Inuyasha. This is Lord Taisho we are talking about and knowing him and how he is about obeying rules, the man is going to want to see all of the evidence first and speak with every single one of us" Miroku said before Sesshomaru and Kouga both nodded their heads.

Kikyo sighed. This was not the answer she wanted to hear but at the same time she understood that it needed to be done. In both Inferos and the Heavens, Lord Taisho was known as the most powerful king that has ever ruled hell and clearly he didn't earn that title by killing everybody. He earned that title because he was both noble and smart.

"So when will he arrive?" Sango asked.

"In a few days or so. Once he is ready to leave Inferos, he will notify me before popping out of nowhere" Sesshomaru said. After the girls nodded their heads, Kikyo noticed the look of frustration in Inuyasha's eyes. It showed her that Inuyasha had deep feelings for her younger sister seeing as though he was ready to kill Naraku this very second.

"She is upstairs taking a shower Inuyasha. I doubt anything is going to happen to her" Kikyo said. Without saying a word to anybody, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag and immediately headed upstairs as he followed Kagome's scent. Maybe seeing the girl alive and well will help clear his mind. Once Inuyasha disappeared, Rin slowly sat up and stared right at Sesshomaru.

"This may be a little early to ask but have you figured out a way how I am going to control my curse" Rin asked and Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle softly as he took a seat next to Rin. Rin immediately scooted closer to the edge of the couch because she was afraid that the slightest touch just might kill the man.

"Forgive me for laughing Rin but never forget, your powers is what makes you who you are and they are certainly not a curse" Sesshomaru said as he noticed the young girl glaring at him.

"How can you say that Sesshomaru. You saw what I did earlier?" Rin asked.

"Yes I did but that doesn't mean that your life will be any different now. Your powers may be a part of you but they do not define who you think you are Rin. You are Spiritual being, not a monster" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea... but" Rin said before she felt Sesshomaru's finger on her lips. What surprised her the most was feeling Sesshomaru's hand gently touching her lips. Those powerful hands of his held so much power in them and yet he touched her in the most caring matter.

"Remember Rin. You saved my life, don't ever forget that" Sesshomaru said before Rin nodded her head.

"Please forgive Rin. She is just scared right now" Bankotsu said as he noticed the turmoil in Rin's eyes as she tried to figure out everything.

"I don't blame her for being scared, she has every right to be" Sesshomaru said before turning his attention towards Sango and Kikyo. "Tell me, how did Koagome control her powers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A lot of meditating. She isolated herself from us for a few months and lived with our parents who lives near the remnants of Mount Hakurei" Kikyo said.

"Despite the mountain being destroyed hundreds of years ago, that land around it is still fill with the mountan's power of purification. Apparently being neared that montain is what helped Kagome control her powers in the first place" Sango said.

"Yea and it still surprises me how clean and pure that area is" Jakotsu said.

And I don't think being that near that mountain is going to help Rin control her powers" Renkotsu said.

"I think I have a suggestion but I want to speak with you ladies first about it" Sesshomaru said.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Since Kagome went to place where the land is clean and pure, maybe Rin is going to have to do the same thing" Sesshomaru said.

"You're not thinking what I am thinking Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked.

"Spiritual beings can easily enter Inferos whenever they feel like it. Maybe if Rin went to a place where souls are tormented for life, maybe then Rin can finally learn how to control her powers" Sesshomaru said.

"No out of the question Sesshomaru and in case you have forgotten, but we are still enemies to Inferos. Anybody who sees us will immediately kill us" Sango said as she glared at the noble prince from hell.

"But in the palace, Rin will be safe. I already talked with my father and he approves of this alliance. Plus this is only a suggestion. First I want to see how meditation will affect her ability to control her powers" Sesshomaru said.

"We still don't like this idea Sesshomaru" Kikyo said before Sango nodded her head.

"Look if you ladies figure out another plan than I am all ears. Like I said, I want to see how meditating will help before we figure out our next move" Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo sighed. "Alright Sesshomaru. We'll figure something out".

"Good, now why don't we all get some sleep" Sesshomaru said before everybody nodded their heads. Once everybody grabbed their belongings, The Alphas showed the girls and the brothers their new temporary rooms, once everybody got a good night rests, maybe then they can all start thinking clearly. Starting tomorrow, life inside the Taisho Manor will become much more interesting.

!

!

!

!

Even though she said she was going to take a shower, Kagome couldn't find the strength to enter the bathroom and strip naked. She didn't want to see the nasty scar on her shoulder just yet, so instead Kagome decided to unpack all of her clothes and placed them inside the closet. She decided on the room she had earlier since she enjoyed the view she had of Tokyo. Plus this is also the room that is the closest to Inuyasha's bedroom, which of course she didn't know why that even matter.

However, it did worry her that Inuyasha hasn't checked up on her yet. After all she did hear him enter his bedroom. After pushing that thought to the side, Kagome continued to organize her new room. Once everything was placed in order, Kagome decided that it was best to take a shower since she didn't want to climb into bed all covered with blood and dirt.

Grabbing a rather large t-shirt and her toothbrush, Kagome finally entered the bathroom and sighed once she saw her reflection in the mirror. After praying to the Gods for strength, Kagome slowly removed the sweater she had on. The sweater finally fell to the ground and Kagome couldn't help but stare at the ugly scar that now marked her right shoulder.

The giant fang marks looks like two giant eyes staring right at her and the bruising around the bite marks didn't look pretty at all. Still Kagome is happy to still be alive even though the bite marks is only going to serve as a reminder of Kagome's biggest fear. They were lucky this time, but what if they are not the next time they fight the Zetas.

Kagome shook her head as erased that thought out of her head. After removing all of her clothes, Kagome immediately turned on the shower head before raising the water's temperature. After the water became hot enough for her, Kagome finally jumped inside. As the hot water touched her sore skin, Kagome sighed in relief as she allowed the water to work its magic as she leaned her head up against the shower's walls. She became trapped in own little world that she didn't even hear the bathroom door slowly opening before closing once again. She couldn't hear the Alpha's weird breathing pattern and she certainly didn't hear the Alpha's clothes fall to the ground.

She only became aware that she wasn't alone until it was too late. As soon as she felt his claws wrapped around her wrist, Kagome let out a loud gasp. Soon she realized that it was Inuyasha that entered the shower with her and her body immediately began to tremble with desire. As she laid her forehead once again on the tile wall, Kagome sighed in relief as she felt Inuyasha's chest touching her back. The simple pleasure and the happiness that it gave Kagome nearly made her wept with joy.

Despite her dark past with Hojo and the fact that she and Inuyasha were once enemies, having Inuyasha by her side this evening made Kagome realize that she never lost her dear friend. That despite everything that went on in their past, Inuyasha still cared about her.

"I nearly lost you today Kagome" Inuyasha whispered softly before laying a soft kiss on Kagome's injured shoulder. Despite the scar's ugly appearance, Inuyasha saw all of her imperfections beautiful. Inuyasha then pulled her hair to the side before giving her neck a soft kiss before turning the girls body around. Everything that made up Kagome, whether it was on the outside or inside still made her the most beautiful girl Inuyasha has ever seen.

"I never want to feel that ever again Kagome" Inuyasha whispered softly before lifting up her good arm and placing her hand right above her head. With his free hand, he placed it on Kagome's waist before bringing her body closer to his and with their foreheads touching, Kagome nodded her head.

"Never Inuyasha" Kagome said before feeling Inuyasha's soft lips against her lips. Their previous kiss was much more sweet and innocent. however this kiss was more demanding and Kagome could have sworn she felt Inuyasha's soul entertwine with hers. Inuyasha finally let go of all of his fears and showed Kagome just how much he needs her.

Despite what their father said to him earlier, Inuyasha knew that in his heart and soul that he could never become Kagome's bitter enemy, he cares about Kagome way too much to ever hate her. And with the way Kagome is kissing him, Inuyasha knew that Kagome felt the same way too.

Inuyasha finally let go of her hand and placed it around her waist before getting down on his knee. Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha kneel in front of her and with his forehead leaning against her toned stomach, she couldn't see the frightful look in Inuyasha's eyes. She did however noticed the way Inuyasha's body tremble

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out his name softly.

"I couldn't save you Kagome. You almost died and I couldn't save you. Do you have any idea how worthless I fee?" Inuyasha said as a single tear fell down his face. Seeing Inuyasha and the state he was in made Kagome feel upset as well.

"That is not true Inuyasha" Kagome said as she tried her best to choke back the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"Damn it Kagome, you almost died and I couldn't save you. Why don't you hate me?" Inuyasha said as he finally lifted his head up. The tears finally fell down Kagome's face as soon as she saw the redness in Inuyasha's eyes. This is the first time that Kagome has ever seen the Alpha cry.

"I could never hate you Inuyasha. You are my best friend and despite what you may think, you did save me tonight" Kagome said before getting down on her knees. "If I was alone on the rooftop, those Zetas and the spider demons could have easily killed me, but you were there Inuyasha. You were there and you protected me from them. If I gotten bitten a second time, I would have died but I didn't and that was because you were there Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Oh Kagome" Inuyasha said as he leaned his forehead up against hers and he softly kissed her on the lips. After feeling Kagome wrapped her good arm around his neck. Inuyasha immediately wrapped her legs around his waist before finally lifting her up. Kagome couldn't help but gasp as she felt the cold tile wall touch her back as the kiss soon became heated and felt the desire within Inuyasha's heart.

Kagome may have felt Inuyasha's hard cock up against her heated slit, however he never penetrated her. It showed Kagome that Inuyasha wasn't thinking about sex the moment he entered the shower with her. Instead he needed to reassure himself that Kagome is indeed alive and well. Inuyasha just needed to be close to her. As they continue to kiss, Kagome did feel the passion and desire in his soul as well as her own and to some degree it did frighten her. Inuyasha slowly pulled away from the kiss before staring into Kagome's chocolate eyes.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha finally said it.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Kagome actually heard him right. As her past came crashing in, Kagome finally remembered why she hates Alphas in the first place and she couldn't help but wondered if Inuyasha would ever end up like Hojo. If she did finally give her heart to Inuyasha, will he try to break it and kill her just like Hojo had tried to in the past. Will Inuyasha become a Monster like Hojo did and destroy the friendship he has with Kagome. Yes Kagome may care for him as a friend but could she ever love Inuyasha the way he deserves to be love? That was a question that now seared into her brain.

Inuyasha finally heard the last thing he ever wanted to hear coming out of Kagome's lips.

"I can't Inuyasha".

!

!

!

!

As the two of them exited the bathroom in complete silence, both Inuyasha and Kagome felt a sudden numbness appear in their body as the two of the slowly changed. After changing into her large white t-shirt, Kagome walked straight to the large window and stared out into the city. The alarm clock beside her bed read four am, which meant that everybody in the manor should be in bed by now. For Kagome however, her body may be tired and sore from the fight but her mind was wide awake and it didn't help the fact that Inuyasha is still in her room.

"Tell me why Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stood a few feet behind Kagome. Through his reflection from the glass window, Kagome noticed Inuyasha glaring right at her. Of course he would be mad.

"I just can't Inuyasha, I don't have to explain myself to you" Kagome said quietly as she continued to stare out into the city. Trying her best to ignore Inuyasha became impossible for her. That powerful aura of his practically made her weak at the knees.

"Damn it Kagome, that is not an answer" Inuyasha said as he took a couple strides toward Kagome and swung her body around. As Kagome's black hit the glass window, she gasped as she saw the look of sadness and anger in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome couldn't blame Inuyasha for being upset with her, however her past relationship with Hojo created a wound in her heart that will never heal and as much as Kagome wants to trust Inuyasha, she couldn't bare the thought of having Inuyasha hating her one day.

Inuyasha noticed a single tear rolling down Kagome's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "You're thinking about him, aren't you Kagome" Inuyasha asked but Kagome remained silent.

"Damn it Kagome. When will you see that I am not like Hojo nor will I ever be. That bastard tried to kill you and do you really think that I would ever do that to you?" Inuyasha asked. Or course Kagome knew that. She knew that Inuyasha has never been violent towards, even when they were enemies.

"Open your eyes, Kagome and see the truth" Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry but I can't" Kagome whispered softly as more tears fell down her face. Inuyasha finally let go of Kagome's arm before taking a step back. He saw the brokenness inside of Kagome's eyes as memories of her past haunted her soul. He couldn't blame Kagome for the way she was acting, however he still wish that she would find a way to let go of the past and move on with her life.

He wanted to stay and comfort Kagome's wounded soul but he knew that it would impossible for him to do so. The damage has been set and Kagome wasn't going to let him in. He needed to get out of here and wash away all of his wounds as well because he just couldn't stare at Kagome any longer. For now he will leave her be but Inuyasha refuse to give up on her. One day Kagome will become his wife, his beautiful angelic wife but for now, he must let her go.

"I'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha whispered softly before quietly exiting her room. Kagome didn't hear him enter his room so perhaps he decided to go somewhere else. She wanted to cry out to Inuyasha but hearing Hojo's final words to her stopped her from opening her mouth.

 _"One day I will find you bitch and when I do, I am going to kill you"_

Those were his final words and even now, they still haunted her dreams. However Hojo is dead and he will remain dead, however his very essence still haunts Kagome and it was nearly impossible to let him go. Four years have past and that monster is still controlling her life. With one final thought of Hojo's last words and Inuyasha's sad stare, Kagome let out a frightful scream, hoping that it would somehow wash away her past and all of her memories that involved Hojo.

But it never did.

!

!

!

!

AN: Whew that final scene with Inuyasha and Kagome was a tough one. As much as I wanted to finally hook the two of them up, I knew that I wouldn't be able to follow through with what I have in mind with this story. However, don't worry the two of them will eventually finally get together. Especially since I already have in mind the sequel for this story that involves a more understanding look into Kagome's past.

Also next chapter you will be seeing some more Sesshomaru and Rin moments together, so don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. Please don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought about in regards to this chapter. Since I am only human, please disregard any misspelling and grammar error. I try my best to fix them all, however I am sure I missed a few.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna.


	7. Relaxation

AN: So this chapter is going to be the start of Sesshomaru's and Rin's relationship

Guest: Technically Sesshomaru and Rin are the two main characters in the story, however it was my fault for making it seem that Kagome is. I apologize for that little mistake. Don't worry, this chapter will be about Sesshomaru and Rin.

JJ: Yes I feel bad for what I did to Inuyasha in the last chapter, however when it involves his love for Kagome, he will become stubborn in order to win her over.

Cay Ezemay: Personally I prefer stories with much longer chapters but I also understand that a lot of people enjoy the shorter chapters more. Which is why I am going to try to shorten up the chapters, however it doesn't always work out that way.

Azraelknight: Yes Izayoi is a Spiritual being however neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha know about it.

Taraah36: No one will be able to break the bond between Sesshomaru and Rin. Once they realize their feelings for each other, they'll finally see their powers full potential. As for Naraku and Isabella, I guess you'll have to wait and see.

Lovespirita: Thank you so much for saying that. Soon Rin will become more serious and withdrawn with her powers, she just needs to believe in herself more and right now she is just really nervous about her powers since she doesn't know how to control them yet.

Enjoy:

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plotline is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 7: Relaxation

Why couldn't things end up the way he wants them to be? After leaving Kagome's room, Inuyasha needed to get away. Away from all the suffering and away from the one person he could never have. As he reached the staircase, he heard Kagome scream and as much as he wanted to return back to the room, Inuyasha knew that it was best to leave her be.

"I'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha whispered softly before walking down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom steps, he noticed Sesshomaru in the living room, drinking a glass of bourbon. Curious to know what his brother is doing, Inuyasha headed straight for the living room.

"Look I don't care how its done, just do it already" Sesshomaru growled before hanging up the phone. After placing his cellphone on the coffee table in front of him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to massage his forehead. With the argument he just had with a few of his vassals down in Inferos, Sesshomaru's headache suddenly became worse.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked before pouring himself a glass of bourbon. Staring at the large fire place in the living room, Inuyasha thought about the last couple of days and how everything changed all of the sudden.

"I was talking with Jaken. I asked him if he could look into the whereabouts of Naraku and found out more about the Zetas for me. Since all that information is in the library it may be difficult for him to find it for me" Sesshomaru said as he stared at the second floor where all the rooms are at.

"Do you think, he'll do it" Inuyasha asked as he sat in front of his brother. He walked over and sat on the chair beside the fireplace with the drink in his hand.

"Knowing Jaken, I'm sure he will" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. After taking a few sips of his drink, Sesshomaru's face became more serious as he stared at his brother.

"So how is she?" Sesshomaru asked while looking at the glass in his hand.

"I think she is fine for now. We'll see how she is when she wakes up in a few hours" Inuyasha said, not wanting to think about the girl who is sleeping upstairs.

"You think?" Sesshomaru asked before chuckled softly. "I swear Inuyasha, you were never good when it came to the opposite sex"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look I understand why Kagome pushed you away but you should give her some slack. I mean her relationship with an Alpha didn't go well in the past and all she is trying to do right now is protect her heart. Remember she nearly lost her life the last time she was with an Alpha" Sesshomaru said.

"You don't think I don't know that Sesshomaru. I was there that night, Remember?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru glared at his brother as he remained quiet. Regardless of his stubborn brother, Inuyasha is going to listen to what he says.

"Then please explain to me why you are so fucking pissed right now? You should know better than anybody how rough Kagome has had it since she became a Spiritual being. For God sake, she was nearly killed tonight" Sesshomaru growled.

"Exactly! How would you feel if Rin nearly got killed in front of your eyes? You have this sudden urge to be by her side and yet she pushes you away" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru remained quiet and stoic.

"I know what I did was messed by telling her I love her, but when you experience something like I had tonight, your feelings become a lot more clearer and the only thing you care about is that one person. Remember this isn't the first time I almost lost Kagome" Inuyasha said quietly. Sesshomaru saw the frightened look in Inuyasha's eyes and realized just how much Inuyasha cares for Kagome.

"I see the way you look at Rin Sesshomaru and believe me, nearly losing someone isn't something I would wish upon you. It changes your world completely" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded his head as he remained quiet. He thought about how the world would seem if a girl like Rin suddenly disappears from it.

A very ugly place to live in.

"Don't give up on Kagome, Inyasha. It's clear to me that you truly care about her" Sesshomaru said before taking one final drink of bourbon.

"Maybe you should do the same Sesshomaru. You and Rin may not be an item, but it wouldn't kill you if you got to know her a little bit better" Inuyasha said.

"As much as I want to, I keep thinking about what father said. Once the battle is over with the Zetas, he expects this alliance with Rin and her family to be over" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you honestly think I am going to walk away from Kagome especially when I am this close to winning her heart? Hell even when we were enemies, I never gave up on her" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru smiled softly.

"Honestly I thought you wanted Kagome in your bed this entire time. That this desire you have of her would pass if you got what you really wanted from her" Sesshomaru said.

"Its more than that Sesshomaru. Of course I would love to have her in my bed but I also want to show her that its okay to love an Alpha. I want to see us get married and see her belly swell up with our kids" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru shuddered. "Now that's a scary thought. Seeing mini Inuyashas running around in the manor" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up" Inuyasha said.

"But I get what you're saying Inuyasha. Kagome is your mate for life, so I'm not going to do anything that might ruin your relationship with her. However, keep in mind that father may not be as kind to you as I am" Sesshomaru said.

"I know Sesshomaru and thank you" Inuyasha said.

"No problem little brother" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's body became tired and weak all of the sudden and the idea of sleep sounded really good right now. After placing his glass cup on the coffee table, Inuyasha began to head up stairs. Once he made it to the stairs, he noticed his brother still sitting on the recliner.

"You know Sesshomaru, it honestly won't kill if you if you got to know Rin a little bit better. Who knows, she might be able to pull that stick out of your ass" Inuyasha said. After seeing his brother give him the finger, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh before climbing up the stairs. Once his brother entered his room, Sesshomaru thought about what Inuyasha said.

Who knows maybe getting to know Rin might be good for him.

!

!

!

!

It was seven in the morning when Rin finally woke up. Despite the lack of sleep from the night before, Rin felt more restful and her mind is finally at peace, despite everything she saw within the last twenty four hours. Looking at the sun slowly rise, Rin smiled and had a feeling that today is going to be a good day for her. These past couple of days felt like a nightmare for her as memories from the night she met Sesshomaru and had her first experience as a Spiritual being felt completely unreal and bizarre. However all those stories that her family told her in the past about their family and the Spiritual beings were in fact real.

Still to actually believe that she and the rest of her family are actually descendants from angels seem to good to be true. The idea that she and her family have all these amazing abilities seems like an incredible idea until learning the truth on why they have in the first place.

Since she was little, Rin always hated violence. So after learning more about the war and who her enemies were, Rin didn't like the idea that one day she is going to have to fight in this war. To fight against Sesshomaru and the rest of the alphas seems nearly impossible to do, however Sesshomaru told her about the alliance and Rin became relieved, knowing that Sesshomaru and his family are no longer her enemies.

"I could live with that" Rin said to herself as she slowly got out of bed. While tidying up her room, Rin thought more about her powers and wonder if she will ever learn how to control. After seeing Kagome and her powers, it gave Rin hope that maybe it is possible for her to control her powers. That she doesn't have to be afraid of the the fact that she can easily kill someone with just a touch of her fingers.

"Yea right" Rin said. Her powers screamed death and unlike what her cousins said, there was nothing beautiful about it. She hated the idea that a single touch can easily kill someone. She hated the idea that her life is basically over. Her dreams of becoming a loving wife to an amazing husband flew out the window as soon as she discovered the truth.

Rin sighed. Once her bed was finally made, she headed straight for the closet and pulled out the clothes she decided to wear for the day. It was a yellow and orange halter dress with a matching pair of flats. After making sure she had everything she needed, Rin finally entered the bathroom for a nice quick shower.

She couldn't contain her joy as she saw how beautiful the bathroom was. The color scheme was black and white with a dash of red thrown into it. The sink was white and floor itself was made in white marble. The only thing that was black was the shower curtain and the rugs. On top of the sink and on the cabinet beside the shower, Rin notices a crystal bowl that had rose petals in it. Clearly the person who designed the bathroom had good taste.

Rin quickly brushed her teeth before removing her clothes. She then threw her clothes into the hamper by the sink before jumping into the shower. Once she had the water running, she adjusted the temp in order to make the water nice and hot. With the hot water running down her back, it did wonders to her sore muscles and Rin couldn't help but sigh with how relaxed her body felt.

After twenty minutes of standing under the water, Rin finally shuts off the shower head before grabbing the white fluffy towel. She tied her hair in a messy bun once her body was dried and stepped out of the tub. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her cell phone that was sitting on top of her bed. Since it was now almost ten minutes until eight, Rin began to wonder if any of her cousins or at least one of the Alphas were up.

She left the room and headed downstairs to see if somebody was up, however the only person she saw was the one that was still fast asleep on the recliner. After quietly entering the living room, she noticed that it was Sesshomaru who must have fallen asleep out here.

Rin began to wonder why he had fallen asleep down here in the first place and not in his bedroom. Whatever the reason was, Rin couldn't help but feel sorry for him. That position he's in is really going to cause some pain on his neck and shoulder. Rin sighed before grabbing the blanket that was on the couch. Regardless on how powerful he may be, his body must feel a bit cold from being down here all night.

As soon as she laid the blanket on top of Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru immediately woke up and grab ahold of Rin's tiny wrist. Rin couldn't help but gasp as she stared into the red eyes of the demon before her. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru realized who it was and immediately let go of Rin's wrist.

"Rin. I am so sorry for scaring you" Sesshomaru said quietly before sitting up straight. Once his eyes became more clear and went back to normal, he noticed the blanket on his lap and he couldn't help but wonder if Rin placed the blanket on top of him. He smiled softly before noticing that Rin is still looking at him in such a daze.

"Are you alright Rin" Sesshomaru asked. That snapped the girl right out of her daydream.

"Yes I am sorry about that. It just those red eyes of yours were so beautiful that couldn't help but stare at them" Rin said softly. She felt the heat rising on her cheeks and wonder if Sesshomaru is noticing how red her face is.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "You mean the eyes of a killer Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Without knowing, Rin glared at the man before her for saying such a horrible thing. Sure Sesshomaru may be a killer but he would never harm the innocent, he only kills the enemies. Like the Zetas they saw last night.

"How can you say such a thing? I mean are you out of your freaking mind, your eyes are beautiful and you are certainly not a killer Sesshomaru" Rin said. Sesshomaru stared at the young girl in shocked and Rin realized what she had said.

"Well what I mean is uh..." As Rin began to stutter, she couldn't find the right words to say. Sesshomaru slowly stood up before smiling softly at Rin.

"I know what you meant Rin and I appreciate it. No one has ever spoken that way to me, well except for Inuyasha. It was quite refreshing actually" Sesshomaru said. He almost placed his hand on her shoulder before remembering what happened the last time he did.

"Seriously?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"You'd be surprise with how Inuyasha and I were treated when we young. Everybody feared us because we are the sons of Lord Taisho himself" Sesshomaru said. Rin noticed the hint of sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes and she couldn't help but feel sorry for both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Living in a life filled with luxury was both a blessing and a curse.

Sure it may seem glamourous but the truth of the matter is that there is nothing glamourous about living in a world where the only thing you knew was war and death. Rin suddenly became grateful with how her family raised her. However, people like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't so lucky.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sesshomaru" Rin said quietly.

"It's all in the past now. Inuyasha and I had already moved on from it" Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded her head.

"If it makes you feel any better, my past wasn't as glamourous as you may think" Rin said. Sesshomaru was surprised to hear something like coming out of Rin's mouth. However it was no surprise for him seeing as though many Spiritual beings lived in isolated worlds. Afterall, Spiritual beings are not your typical humans beings.

Curious to know more about the young girl in front and world she lived in the past, Sesshomaru thought about what his brother said to him.

 _You and Rin may not be an item, but it wouldn't kill you if you got to know her a little bit better" Inuyasha said._ Seeing Rin standing before without any fear made Sesshomaru more curious about her and for the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt something in his heart that he believed he would never feel.

Hope

"Spend the day with me, Rin" Sesshomaru said with a smile. Rin was surprised to hear something like that coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth since he is the type that keeps everything to himself but after seeing Sesshomaru and that handsome smile of his, Rin couldn't help but smile as well. There was something special about Sesshomaru and Rin was curious to find out more about him.

"But what about the others?" Rin asked.

"After all the excitement we had these past couple of days, the others deserve a nice day of relaxation" Sesshomaru said.

"And what about you Sesshomaru, don't you deserve a nice quiet day?" Rin asked.

"I do. However I believe it would be more exciting if you spend the day with me" Sesshomaru said. He wasn't sure where that came from but it felt nice saying it out loud. After seeing the expression on Rin's face, Sesshomaru smirked at the young girl.

"I hope thats's not a problem for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No not at all Sesshomaru. I'm just curious to know where you plan on taking me" Rin said.

"I'm not to sure honestly" Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled once again. She absolutely loves surprises and knowing Sesshomaru, he has something pretty big planned for them.

"Well I should grab my cardigan then" Rin said and Sesshomaru nodded. After telling her that he would wait for her downstairs, Rin ran upstairs and went straight for her room. She wasn't sure why but she felt her heart racing with excitement and joy. After entering her room, Rin quickly grabbed her purse as well as her white cardigan.

Today is definitely going to be a good day.

!

!

!

!

Watching their younger cousin leave, both Sango and Kikyo smiled as they noticed how happy Rin looked. Maybe spending a nice quiet day with Sesshomaru could lift up her spirits, and who knows maybe spending the day outside the manor might give Rin the courage that she needs to control her powers. With the Zetas and now a threat from Naraku and the spider colonies, The alphas and the girls are going to need all the help they can get.

"Are they gone?" Kagome whispered softly

Sango turned around and smiled. "Yea and you should have seen the look on Rin's face, she looked absolutely adorable" Sango said and Kikyo nodded her head before walking over to her younger sister and sat beside her on the bed. Kikyo placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Try to relax Kagome, Sesshomaru is nothing like Hojo. I'm sure he will take good care of Rin out there" Kikyo said and Kagome sighed soflty before laying her head on the pillow.

"Yea but you can't blame me for worrying" Kagome said softly.

"I know sweetie. We don't blame you" Kikyo said as she began to rub her sister's shoulder softly. Sango walked over to the other side of the bed. Once she climbed onto the bed, she gave Kagome a hug.

"Beside, we all know that Sesshomaru is the honorable type. He would never put Rin in harm's way" Sango said.

"Yea that demon has the word honorable written all over" Kagome said and both Sango and Kikyo nodded their heads in agreement. The girls remained in sitting in silence for a few minutes before Kikyo sighed. She really didn't want to ask Kagome this but Kagome is still her littler sister and Kikyo has the right to know what is going on in Kagome's head.

"Now. Tell us what happened last night and don't try to deny it, we all heard you scream last night" Kikyo said. Kagome immediately buried her head into her pillow before taking a deep breath. Maybe if she stays quiet, the girls would leave her alone.

Doubt it.

"Inuyasha came into my room last night while I was in the shower" Kagome said after she lifted her head up. She sighed. "He and I took a shower together and we talked".

"Wait. You did what with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked shockingly. She wasn't sure if she heard Kagome right but after seeing the shocked look on Sango's face, Kikyo figured that she heard right.

"It wasn't like we planned it or anything. He just climbed into the shower with me and I didn't push him away" Kagome said softly.

"Did you guys just had sex?" Sango asked. Of course Sango would ask a question like that. After all, Sango is the type of girl that loves hearing all the juicy details, especially if it involves her cousins.

"No. We just talked" Kagome said.

"Wait, I'm confused here. This is Inuyasha we are talking about and you're telling me that the man jumped into the shower with you and the two of you just talked?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"If you didn't push him away then why did you scream?" Kikyo asked softly.

"He told me a lot of things in the shower. After the battle with Naraku, He confessed me how scared he felt for nearly losing me and after we got out of the shower, he told me that he loves me" Kagome said. Both Sango and Kikyo remained quiet as they tried to figure everything out.

"Kagome, before last night you knew that Inuyasha had feelings for you. Hell we all knew that, but I'm just trying figure out why you screamed in the first place? I mean Inuyasha may seem crazy and stubborn but he would never hurt you or put you in harms way" Kikyo asked. Kagome groaned. She pushed her sister and Sango away from her before climbing out of the bed.

"I panicked okay. I thought about Hojo and our messed up relationship and I just panicked" Kagome said after turning around to face Kikyo and Sango. Tears were beginning to pour out of her eyes as she thought about the sad look on Inuyasha's face when she told him that she couldn't. It wasn't because she was afraid of Inuyasha, its because she is still afraid that her past might catch up on her.

"Kagome when are you going to finally get over your relationship with Hojo. It's not good for you if you keep on living in the past. We all know that Inuyasha is nothing like Hojo and my God, the man would shoot himself if he ever lays a finger on you" Sango said.

"You don't think I don't know that Sango. I care about Inuyasha,i know I do. It's just..." Kagome said as she placed her hands over her faced and shook her head. This was all too much for her to take in and she could feel her heart breaking from all these emotions she began to feel once again. Plus only sleeping for a few hours didn't help as much.

"The last time you poured your heart out to someone, you were nearly killed. Honey we were there that day when Inuyasha brought you home. I just wish you could have seen the look in his eyes. not to mention, you were nearly killed last night. You don't think that seeing you nearly get killed twice isn't going to affect him in anyway?" Kikyo asked.

"I know that it would affect him, believe me I understand that. I just wish I was strong enough to push my past behind and move on with my life" Kagome said.

"You are strong Kagome, don't ever forget that my little sister. Maybe you just need a little help" Kikyo said.

"Then what should I do?" Kagome asked.

"Follow your heart Kagome, that's the only thing you can do. If you want to just be friends with Inuyasha then that is fine but never forget that Inuyasha will always love you and knowing him, Inuyasha is going to wait around forever for you" Sango said before wiping away the dry tear stains on Kagome's cheek.

"We're all here for you if you need us Kagome, you are not alone" Kikyo said with a smile. Kagome nodded her head and smiled and smiled at both Kikyo and Sango.

"Thanks guys, you're the best" Kagome sighed.

"Well duh of course we are. Now let's get you all cleaned up and out of this room" Sango said and both Kikyo and Kagome laughed at their older cousin.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru and Rin finally made it into the city, where Sesshomaru decided to take Rin shopping. It wasn't because Rin doesn't have a lot of clothes, but it was a good excuse to get the two of them out of the manor for a few hours. Plus with all the future battle that lays up ahead for Rin, she is going to be needing a few things. Especially some dark clothing and leathers.

"Remember what I told you in the car Rin. Always remain calm and don't panic, if you don't then your powers will come out" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on Rin's shoulders. Now that they are finally inside the shopping mall, Rin took a deep breath and sighed. Even though she hates her powers, Rin is determined to not let it control her life or the people that she hangs out with. As best as she could, Rin is determined to have a normal life.

"I understand Sesshomaru" Rin said quietly. Even though this was the first time she was out in public since she discovered her powers, Rin was impressed with how calm and reserved she was. Maybe learning how to control her powers will be easy.

"And if you do slip up, just know that I am here with you Rin" Sesshomaru said quietly as he gently squeezed Rin's shoulder. He wasn't sure if Rin heard him or not, but it still felt good to say it.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Rin said with a smile. After walking past a few stores. Rin became curious about where they were going and before Rin got a chance to ask Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru told Rin the reason why they were here.

"I think its best for you to have some new clothes Rin, especially if you want to learn how to control your powers. Besides your casual clothes are a bit..." Sesshomaru wasn't sure if offending Rin was a good idea right now.

"It's alright, you can say it" Rin said while looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Colorful" Sesshomaru said and Rin couldn't help but giggle softly. The truth is that her clothes really are colorful, especially compared to her cousins wardrobe.

"Yea I guess you're right about that Sesshomaru. So do you have any suggestion?" Rin asked.

"I do but only if you are up for it" Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded her head.

"How about some darker clothes, maybe some leather or so" Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded her head once again. "Yea I am willing to give it a try" She said and Sesshomaru smiled before leading her to a store that sold nothing but leathers. It was called Lustful Skin and Rin was impressed by all the styles she saw and she couldn't wait to try on some of the clothes. That was until she saw the price on one of the leather leggings she was looking at.

"Two hundred dollars, are you kidding me?" Rin said with a pout and Sesshomaru shook his head before pulling out his credit card. Even though she appreciated his offer, however Rin didn't like the idea that Sesshomaru wants to use his card in order to please Rin.

"Really Sesshomaru, you shouldn't. We can just go to another store" Rin said as she shook her head. Sesshomaru smiled softly at Rin and he really didn't mind buying her a few things, especially since Rin will be wearing it a lot in the future.

"It's okay Rin and I appreciate it but this is something that I want to do for you Rin. Besides you deserve some nice clothes anyway" Sesshomaru said and Rin sighed.

"Yea but this is really expensive Sesshomaru and it makes me uncomfortable that you want to spend so much money on a pair of leggings for me" Rin said with a pout. Sesshomaru sighed. He should have known that shopping for Rin was going to be a challenge since Rin is the type that hates being spoiled but this was something that he wanted to do. After all he's the reason why Rin was forced into this war in the first place.

"It's the least I can do for you Rin. After all I'm the reason why you're here in the first place" Sesshomaru said. Rin knew what he meant by that and Sesshomaru wasn't talking about the store but that fact that Rin became a spiritual being because Sesshomaru revealed his true self to her while trying to save her life.

"You know you should really stop blaming yourself for that night, I don't. What happened in the past, stays in the past Sesshomaru" Rin said with a smiled as she pulled out the leather leggings from the rack. Maybe accepting Sesshomaru generous offer wouldn't be such a bad thing. Besides it gives Rin some more time to spend with Sesshomaru and that was the reason why she agreed to go out with him in the first place.

"Thank you Rin, I really needed to hear that" Sesshomaru said. Underneath all that tough exterior, Rin knew that deep within his soul, lies a beautiful man and Rin is determined to find him and pull him out.

After an hour of picking out some clothes, Rin and Sesshomaru finally left the shop with a few shopping bags in their hands. Rin picked out a few leather pants and leggings with matching tank top, a leather vest as well as a two leather jackets. Sesshomaru bought a few clothes for himself as well. To replace a few of the old ones that he could no longer where.

The two of them finally made it to the food court and decided to order a light lunch. While Rin order a turkey sandwich and sweet tea, Sesshomaru order a steak sandwich with a small order of fries and sweet tea. As the two of them sat down on once of the booths and ate their meals, both Rin and Sesshomaru became curious about each other past lifestyle.

"So tell me what is Inferos Like?" Rin asked after swallowing her first her bite. Once Sesshomaru swallowed his bite, he smirked at Rin.

"Tell me what you think Hell is like Rin? I'm curious to know your answer" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well don't laugh, but I think its a dark scary place with a lot of little imps walking around tormenting all the evil souls and laughing while doing it" Rin said seriously. Sesshomaru tried his best not laugh at Rin so instead he cleared his throat before answering Rin.

"You know, Kagome is right about you. You really are adorable" Sesshomaru said as he cleared his throat again. Rin on the other hand knew Sesshomaru was fighting back a laugh and watching him do so made Rin laugh at the promise.

"I told you not to laugh at me" Rin said after she calmed down from her giggle fit. Sesshomaru smirked as he enjoyed the sweet sound of Rin's laughters.

"Technically I didn't laugh at you" Sesshomaru said

"Oh whatever" Rin said as she picked up one of Sesshomaru's fries and threw it at him. Sesshomaru immediately saw the fry flying at him and he managed to grab it with his mouth.

"Hey. You weren't supposed to catch it Sesshomaru" Rin said as she giggled once again.

"What can I say, I'm a demon" Sesshomaru said and Rin couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes at him.

"So enlighten me. Tell me more about Inferos" Rin said.

"Well you are right about tiny little imps walking around tormenting people, but Inferos is way more than what you think hell is like. There is an entire world down there, just like what we see up here. We have schools, hospitals and all different kids of jobs. We have our own laws that is pretty much similar to what we have up here. Hell is a lot more than what you think Rin. Hopefully I can show it to you one day" Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru last comment. "If it's so great then why do you and Inuyasha live up here with the humans?" Rin asked.

"It's easier to protect Inferos up here then down there. When we are here, we can sense and locate Zetas a lot easier than down in inferos. Plus we have more freedom up here. If Inuyasha and I decided to live in Inferos then he and I would still be living under out fathers order. It's not easy being the son of a King" Sesshomaru said. Rin noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes and immediately though about his future.

"You're next in line aren't you Sesshomaru?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I may not like it but it is my duty to become the next Demonic King of Inferos. Once my father steps down, then I will receive the crown" Sesshomaru said.

Rin sighed. "When you receive the crown and become King will you stop fighting or will you remain in Inferos and rule over the people" Rin asked.

"Honestly I don't see myself sitting on a throne all day. I much rather fight in this war and destroy any Zetas I see. I may be a prince and future King but I my first priority is to protect Inferos and remain her loyal soldier" Sesshomaru said. Rin couldn't help but admire the warrior's heart that beats within Sesshomaru chest but the idea of Sesshomaru wanting to fight even after he receives the crown didn't sit well with Rin. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Sesshomaru finally broke the silence.

"So tell me Rin, what was it like living in Higurashi Shrine, surrounded by so much power?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin couldn't help but laugh at Sesshomaru's question. It wasn't because she was rude but because it wasn't all that great.

"Honestly I wished I listen to my cousin when they told me the tales about who we are and everything that we stood for. For as long as I could remember, I never believed in them and because of that, it just makes me feel horrible on the inside.

"You can't blame yourself for that Rin. You were just a child and you are still young, too young if you ask me" Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked.

"Alphas train for hundred of years for this war but on the other hand, Spiritual beings are forced to fight into this war as soon as they receive their powers. If you ask me, the angels aren't being fair to the Spiritual beings. Which is why I want to end this war for good. Its not fair for you or for me or for all of the Spiritual beings that live in this world" Sesshomaru said.

"What made you decide on that in the first place?" Rin asked.

"Since I was young, I've always hated this war but ever since I got to know your family a little bit better. I realized that they were all just like me. Beings to hate fighting this useless battle that has no ending" Sesshomaru said.

"I heard that it is impossible to stop this war. Is that true Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin it is. Many Alphas lost their lives in the past while trying to put an end to this war. However I believe that it could be done" Sesshomaru said. It amazed Rin that Sesshomaru had such a bad reputation within both heaven and Inferos, but the truth is that Sesshomaru has a big heart and cares about those around him.

"I just hope that you are right Sesshomaru" Rin said. She casually stole one of Sesshomaru fries and ate it. Watching Rin and how she acted around him made Sesshomaru relieved that Rin wasn't afraid of him. She saw both sides of him and yet Rin remained by his side and he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Trust me Rin, there is a way. All we have to do is find it" Sesshomaru said before placing his hand on top of hers. As soon as their hands touched, both Sesshomaru and Rin felt their stomach flutter and their hearts racing. With just one little touch, Sesshomaru and Rin felt a desire in their heart.

A desire to live.

A desire to love.

"Let's get out of here Rin. There is one more place I want to take you before nightfall" Sesshomaru said as he quickly pulled his hand away from Rin. He wasn't sure what that was but if he didn't pull his hand away when he did, he would have been tempted to give Rin a kiss.

Her hands suddenly felt cold and Rin didn't like the sensation that it gave her. Almost like she was alone in the world. As she pulled her hand away, Rin cleared her throat.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea" Rin said. Once he got off the booth, Sesshomaru picked up both of the trays before dumping it into a nearby trash can. This day with Rin was far from over.

!

!

!

!

"Do you really believe that you can end this war Sesshomaru? I mean your very life is at stake here if you even try it" Rin asked. The two of them made it back to Sakurai park. It was in this very area where it all began for Rin. The spot where she finally received her powers and the place where she killed her very first Zeta.

Not something she would want to remember but it served as a reminder that Rin must remain strong, especially in the kind of the world that she lives in. After entering the park, Rin was amazed that the park was so clean, regardless of what happened last night. It seemed like the battle was nothing more than just a scary dream.

After Rin wrapped her hand around Sesshomaru's arm, the two of them took a strode around the giant park. Enjoying the company of each other with the cool air around them. Sesshomaru didn't want to think about the possible future that lays ahead for them, especially with Rin around.

"Its best to remain hopeful Rin. With all the endless possibility, who knows what tomorrow will bring us" Sesshomaru said as he stared out into the sun above him.

"Yea I guess you're right about that" Rin said softly.

"Don't be afraid Rin. I know this is all new to you but try to think positive. My Alphas as well as your family will protect you if it comes down to it" Sesshomaru said.

"I understand Sesshomaru but the thing is I don't want you guys protecting me like I am just a little kid. I'm twenty years old and I shouldn't have to rely on my family or even you for help. I want to become strong and I want to be able to fight on my own and damn it I want to kick some Zetas ass" Rin said. Sesshomaru saw the seriousness in Rin's eyes and knew that she wasn't lying when she said all those things.

"Is that what you really want Rin? Once you start your training, you can never go back to your old life" Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded her head.

"Yes Sesshomaru I really want to learn how to control my powers" Rin said and Sesshomaru smiled softly at the young girl.

"But before we start your training, we need to speak with Kagome and the others first, I'm sure they would want to hear all of this" Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded her head once again.

"Then let's get this over with" Rin said with a smile. The two of them finally decided to leave the park and call it a day. Even though it was only early afternoon, Rin really wanted to speak with her cousin and figure out what they are going to do for her training. After all this his her life now and the desire to learn more about everything was strong and it was all because she spent the morning with Sesshomaru.

!

!

!

!

AN: Clearly this wasn't my best chapter but I was feeling a little under the weather with all this crazy weather that I didn't have the desire to write some badass chapter. I however for the next chapter, I promise to make up for it. Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error. I'm pretty sure in my current condition, I missed quite a few.

Until next time

See Ya

Anna

 **PLANS FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **-The big talk between Rin and her cousins. (She'll finally learn the history of her family and ancestors and everything they went through. Plus learning more about Kagome's past with Hojo)**

 **-Lord and Lady Taisho will finally visit the manor. (Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will finally uncover the truth about Izayoi and her relationship with the Higurashi Family) Don't worry she is not related to them in any way.**

 **-Introducing Sesshomaru's mother Lady Inukimi and his vassal Jaken.**


	8. Family History and Taisho Reunion PART 1

AN: I should warn you right now that this is a very long chapter. You'll be learning a lot of history regarding the Higurashi Clan, plus you'll understand why Kagome is the way she is and how her relationship with Hojo affected her relationship with not just her family but with everybody around her.

Hanako Yume: Thank you so much for saying that. The scene between Inuyasha and Kagome was a bit difficult for me to write. Even I got a little choked up from it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

Azraelknight: Glad you loved it. Yes some family history and secrets will be revealed in this chapter.

JJ: Happy that you loved it.

Taraah36: Yes the attraction is there and the romance will happen but its not going to happen right away. I want their friendship and trust in each to grow first. I should warn you that the conversation with her cousin isn't going to be easy, especially with Kagome. Though I must admit seeing Rin with some brightly colored leather would be kind of cute, especially with her bubbly personality.

Lovespirita: Thank you so much and I am glad you enjoyed it. I really want to give everybody equal time in this story. Even though this story is about Sesshomaru and Rin, every character deserves some time, whether they are a couple or not. And you're welcome. I usually give shout outs to all my reviewers.

Guest: I am so sorry for the confusion but Kagome and Kikyo are in fact twins and cousins to both Sango and Rin. Rin is an only child and of course Sango is Kohaku's older sister, but I haven't decided if I am going to write him in the story yet. Where the timeline is at, Kagome was nearly killed the night before. Again I am so sorry for the confusion.

Enjoy:

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this storyline is.

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE AND ADULT CONTENT IN CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

!

!

!

!

Chapter 8: Family History and Taisho Reunion Part 1:

Sango glared at her two cousin while the two of them were trying really hard not to laugh at Sango's misfortune. Who would of thought that good old Miroku Takahashi was such a pervert. Probably one of the biggest womanizer the girls has ever met and Seeing Sango attack Miroku every time he grabbed her ass was just priceless.

"I swear to God that if that bastard touches me one more time, I'll kill him" Sango said and both Kagome and Kikyo began to laugh at their dear cousin.

"At least it shows he has feelings for you" Kikyo said. While Kagome continued to laugh even harder, Sango was tempted to slap both of her cousins. That is until she finally heard Sesshomaru's car pulling up into the drive way.

"Finally! The Master is here" Sango said as she walked up the stairs with her Hirakotsu tied to her back. She has already caused enough damage in this manor and she certainly didn't want this weapon around if Miroku tries to touch her again, Sango wasn't kidding when she threatened to kill Miroku. After Sango entered her room, both Sesshomaru and Rin entered the manor and immediately saw the damage done around the walls as well as a few paintings that were hung. Luckily the living room set as well as the kitchen wasn't harmed in any way.

"Alright, who killed who?" Sesshomaru asked at the two girls standing by the staircase. Both Kagome and Kikyo began to bow their heads as they tried to hide their shame and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru but Sango attacked Miroku because he kept grabbing her ass" Kagome said as Kikyo nodded her head. Both Sesshomaru and Rin stared at the two girls until Sesshomaru chuckled softly.

"I should have known you ladies wouldn't put up with Miroku's "possessed hand". And to think, he used to be a monk" Sesshomaru said as he finally closed the door behind Rin. "Just please make sure the next time you attack Miroku that you ladies do it outside to avoid any injuries or damage done around my manor" Sesshomaru said. Kagome and Kikyo both nodded their heads while Sango came rushing down the stairs.

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru. I promise to pay for all the damage" Sango said as she finally made it downstairs.

"It's alright Sango. I'm just glad that no one was seriously hurt. How is Miroku doing anyway?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango couldn't help but roll her eyes as she pointed into the direction of the billiard room. Most likely the area where Inuyasha and Miroku are at with the rest of the brothers.

"Go see for yourself. He is alive and well" Sango said while both Kagome and Kikyo cleared their throats in order to hold back their laughs.

"Well for now I want you girls to go into the living room and wait for me their, There are a few things I want to talk to you ladies about and I'll go get the boys while I'm at it" Sesshomaru said. Rin and her cousin each nodded their heads before heading straight for the living room. The four ladies began to ask Rin a few questions about her morning spent with Sesshomaru. Once the girls were out of sight, Sesshomaru headed straight for the billiard room.

Once he made it to the giant room, he spotted Inuyasha and Miroku by the bar talking among themselves while the four brothers were playing a round of pool. The brothers each had a beer in their hands while Inuyasha was drinking a glass of bourbon and Miroku was drinking his usual glass of water.

"I swear Miroku you are one unusual monk. Here you are drinking a glass of water and yet you flirt with girls constantly. One day your womanizing is going to get your ass killed" Sesshomaru said as after entering the room.

"Do you honestly believe that was me out there Sesshomaru. We all know the history of my hand" Miroku said before pointing at his cursed hand. "This thing is possessed" Miroku added.

"Oh your hand is possessed alright but it ain't because of the cursed or anything like that" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well in any case, I told the girls I wanted to meet with everyone in the living room. There are a few things I want to talk about with everybody together" Sesshomaru said and Miroku nodded his heads.

"Not a problem Sesshomaru but you should know that I spoken with father earlier and he plans to be here by tonight, no later than early tomorrow morning" Inuyasha said.

"Shit" Sesshomaru whispered quietly as he thought about the damage done around the Manor. Well in any case its too late to be worrying about that. Knowing his father, the man will be here before the day ends.

"Alright what's done its done and for now we have more important things to discuss" Sesshomaru said.

"Like what exactly" Bankotsu asked after hearing the conversation between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Looks like Rin is determined to make up for all the years she has lost. She told me she wants to learn how to control her powers and take on the responsibility as a Spiritual beings" Sesshomaru said.

"Wow I'm shocked. This is Rin we are talking about and she is not the violent type" Jakotsu said as he placed his pool stick to the side.

"Yea I figure as much, which is why I want Rin to speak with all of us first and that includes her family. Only they fully understand the meaning on what Rin is asking for" Sesshomaru said and the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"I just hope that Kagome doesn't freak out. When it comes to Rin, she is very protected with her. Hell she is very protected with all of her family" Jakotsu said and both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded their heads.

"Yea and judging by her past, no one can blame her. I mean she was the last one to become a Spiritual being in her family and during her four years as a Spiritual being, she has seen and experience a lot of tragedy. Enough to last a life time" Bankotsu said as he thought about that horrible night at Mount Hakurei.

"Yea and lets not forget her relationship with Hojo. The son of a bitch really screwed with her mentally" Inuyasha said.

"Yea. Hojo manipulated her right from the start of their relationship. It took a while for Kagome to see it but in the end, Hojo got what he deserved" Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Well for now. I don't want any of you jumping in on Rin. First I want her to speak with her family and after that then we will figure out what to do about her training. Regardless of what her family says, Rin is going to have to learn sooner or later and with the threat going on with Naraku right now, I want Rin to learn as soon as possible" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea I agree. The girl is strong and that is something that we are going to need in order to defeat Zeta and quite possibly Naraku as well" Miroku said.

"There is no possible with Naraku and the spider colonies. That bastard will pay for what he has done to Kagome" Inuyasha growled. Just thinking about the monster and the night before really made it blood boiled.

"Okay then let's go, the ladies are waiting for us" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru and the boys finally left the billiard room and headed straight for the living room. Hopefully once this is all done, there wouldn't be any more damage done around his manor. After all daddy dearest and Izayoi will be here in a few short hours.

!

!

!

!

The room turned eerie and silent as soon as Rin told her cousins about wanting to learn how to fight and control her powers. It wasn't because the girls were upset or anything like that. Just hearing Rin, a girl who hates violence more than anything, actually wanting to learn how to fight and become a strong Spiritual being was a surprise for the girls.

Both Sango and Kikyo had this conversation before with Sesshomaru the night before about figuring how to train Rin and even though they didn't mind Rin learning more about her powers. In fact they were happy with the idea and Rin needs to learn how to control her powers, but to actually see her in combat was a different story.

Kagome on the other hand did not like this idea at all. Her wish was for Rin to have a normal life and away from all this violence and nonsense. Rin has always been the type of girl that would never hurt a fly, so how the hell would they expect Rin to kill a Zeta. For someone like Rin, that was nearly impossible.

Both Sango and Kikyo remained silent as they waited for Kagome to blow up. However it never came, but her eyes said it all and it only made Rin that much more upset with her older cousin.

"Are you kidding me Kagome? When are you going to stop treating me like a child and just let me live my life?" Rin yelled at Kagome and Kagome only glared at her younger cousin.

"Treat you like a child Rin? I have done everything for you so that you can lead a normal life. I allowed you to finish school and go to college. I did all that so that you wouldn't have to live a life like ours. I had busted my ass at the shrine for you Rin and what do I get in return? You quit the university and on top of all that you finally decide to become a Spiritual being. Tell me Rin is this the kind of life that you want? A life filled with violence and death" Kagome said.

"Of course its not Kagome but damn it this is my destiny and I want to fulfill. If you and everybody else has already become a Spiritual being then why can't I do the same?" Rin asked.

"It's not that we are upset or anything like that Rin is just..." Kikyo said but stopped after noticing a single tear falling out of Kagome's eyes.

"After your parents passed away, I made a promise to them that I would watch over. You wouldn't understand the horrors that I saw that night" Kagome said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about Kagome? Your parents told me that my family died in a car accident and that's why they took me in and brought me here to live at the shrine with you and the others" Rin said.

"We weren't honest with you that night. Your family didn't die in the car accident, they were killed Rin" Kagome said.

"What?" Rin practically screamed at her family. Kagome felt the rage and sadness dripping out of Rin and she didn't blame her for it. This was something that Kagome kept secret from Rin for the past four years.

"You remember when you used to live in Mount Hakurei before my parents brought you here to live at the shrine with us. You were only sixteen years old when I became a Spiritual being and even though Mount Hakurei was a peaceful place to live, it is the most sacred place in all of Japan" Kagome said and Rin nodded her head.

"At the time when I lived with your family, I didn't go their just to spend time with you or to move on from a really bad relationship I had with Hojo. I went their to learn how to control my powers" Kagome said.

"Yea I learned that last night while you were in the room, but what I don't understand is what happened the night my parents were killed What are you not telling me Kagome?" Rin asked and Kagome sighed once again.

"We were out in the fields, fighting off a few Alphas that invaded our territory. It surprised us when we saw them entering our land because everybody know that Mount Hakurei is off limits to any Alphas and everybody that is born in Inferos. However they found a way in and somehow survived" Kagome said.

"But that's not possible Kagome. The mountain may be gone but the grounds is still consider holy land, their is no way that a few Alphas enter the area" Sesshomaru said.

"I know but I'm just telling you what I saw that night" Kagome said. The room became silent once again as everybody tried to figure out how a few Alphas were able to invade a sacred land.

"Please Kagome, tell me what happened that night?" Rin practically begged Kagome to tell her everything. Kagome wiped away the tears that were spilling out and took a deep breath.

"The Alphas attacked us and we were outnumbered. We tried our best to defeat them but we couldn't. After the battle ended, we realized that we lost a few of our friends. Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu were all killed that night. By the time the battle ended, we counted our numbers and realized that your parents were not with us. So we went out looking them, but when we found them, it was already too late" Kagome said softly.

"How?" Rin asked.

Kagome didn't want to say how it happened. She already has to deal with that memory for the rest of her life. She and Bankotsu were the only ones that saw how her parents were killed.

"They were slaughtered Rin. I tried to heal them but they were already gone, there wasn't much more I could do after that" Kagome said.

"Did they suffer Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome remained silent but her eyes said it all.

"Oh my God" Rin said as her body began to shake and the tears were finally pouring out. Sesshomaru immediately went to Rin's side and placed his arm around her tiny form and allowed her to cry in his arms. Watching her younger cousin cry the way she did made Kagome feel even more worse for not telling her the truth about her parents. Regardless of the situation or not, Rin had the right to know from the very beginning about her parent's death.

"Luckily you didn't see any of the Alphas that attacked us but you did see your parent's bodies. We were so worried about you and the state that you were in that we didn't know what to do. So my father decided to erased your memories from that night and replaced them with some new ones" Kagome said.

"But why did you do that?" Rin asked angrily as she rose from the couch she was sitting on. She couldn't believe what Kagome had just told her, that she was there that night and that Kagome's father took her memories away.

"We did it to protect you Rin and to honor your parents wishes. They didn't want this kind of life for you, which is why they chose to live in Mount Hakurei. Hoping that no Alphas would invade your world, but sadly they found a way in and killed your parents Rin" Kagome said sadly as she stared at the floor below her.

Rin remained quiet and still as she allowed Sesshomaru's arms to protect her from the nightmare of it all. She was there that night and she hated the fact that she couldn't remember a thing.

"Please Rin you are too smart to be living like this. You need to understand what we are trying to explain. Your parents never wanted you to become a Spiritual being. They wanted you to live a normal life and when my parents decided to move back to Mount Hakurei, I told them that I would protect you. Please Rin try to understand and ask yourself if this is the kind of life that you want and if so, do you really have the courage to possibly kill an Alpha or any kind of enemy of ours?" Kagome asked after kneeling in front of Rin. She placed her hand on top of Rin's hand.

"I killed a Zeta last night. Doesn't that count for something?" Rin asked and Kagome giggled softly.

"You did and I am very proud of you Rin but you need to remember that this is the world that we live in and every night we go out hunting our enemy. Do you really want to live in the dark forever Rin? With no social life whatsoever because once you become a Spiritual being, you become a servant to the Gods and whatever they want you to do, you must do without a second thought" Kagome said and both Kikyo and Sango each nodded their heads.

Kagome, Kikyo and Sango each thought about how their world changed the moment they became Spiritual being and what Kagome said was the truth. Despite running the shrine and working long hours in the night, the girls didn't mind it one bit. Yes it was hard and nearly impossible at times but they embrace their destiny without a second thought. They were all taught at the young age how deadly the world was but for Rin, who was isolated her entire life by her parents, learning how to adapt to this kind of world will most likely take years of intense training and meditation.

"I want to ask you a question Rin and I want an honest answer. Why is it that you want to become a Spiritual being?" Kagome asked and Rin remained quiet as she thought about everything she has learned with the last two days. It was a tough world to understand and even right now Rin is trying to figure everything out. She may not like it but this is after all her destiny and Rin wants to be strong like her three cousins.

"I saw everything that happened last night Kagome and watching the battle made me realize how useless I felt. There I was standing on the side, surrounded by all these wolves and all of you guys were out there fighting. I'll admit that my powers do freak me out but I don't want to be afraid of it anymore. I want to be able to go out in public and not have to worry about hurting someone. You were nearly killed last night Kagome and you protected me for the last four years, now I want to protect you" Rin said as she smiled softly at her older cousin.

"Oh Rin" Kagome said before giving Rin a hug.

"Please Kagome. Let me do this. I want to be strong like you, Kikyo and Sango. I want to avenge my parents death and I want to be able to live a normal life, regardless of who I am" Rin said. Kagome didn't let go of the hug as she remained silent. Even though Kagome promised Rin's parents that she would look out for Rin and protect her form the world they live in, becoming a Spiritual being was still her decision and even though she hated the idea, she needs to respect Rin's decision.

After all Rin isn't a child anymore.

"Alright Rin. We'll teach how to fight and learn how to control your powers. Now because of the kind of powers you possesses, we're going to let Sesshomaru teach you how to control them. Is that alright with you?" Kagome asked after releasing Rin from their hug. Rin simply nodded her head.

"Okay then and if you ever want to stop your training for whatever reason then please don't hesitate to tell us. We'll figure something out for you" Kagome said.

"I understand and thank you Kagome" Rin said before giving her older cousin one last hug. Kagome smiled softly while she returned Rin's hug. Both Sango and Kikyo got off the couch and gave Kagome and Rin each of them a hug. Neither of them will ever understand the horror that Kagome witnessed while her stay at Mount Hakurei and because of that, each of the girls and everybody else in the room had huge respect for Kagome. No matter what the situation was, Kagome always remained strong, despite her spirit slowly breaking on the inside.

"So Sesshomaru, I know this is a big responsibility for you but I honestly believe that you are the only one that can help Rin with her powers" Kagome said after she hugged her family. Sesshomaru nodded his head before placing his hand on Rin's shoulder once again.

"You may be right and I will gladly help Rin control her powers. I have an idea but I highly doubt, you are going to like it" Sesshomaru said before Kagome nodded her head.

"What do you think would be best for Rin?" Kagome asked.

"You and Rin have similar powers. While you have the power to purify a living soul, Rin has the power to torment a living soul. If you went to Mount Hakurei, a land that is sacred to control your powers then Rin might have to do the opposite" Sesshomaru said and Kagome sighed. Of course she wouldn't like this idea but it made sense for Rin to travel to a land where the souls are tormented.

"Which means she has to go to unholy land and the only place that we know that is unholy is Inferos" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome took a seat beside Inuyasha and stared at her dear younger cousin. Would Rin be safe in a Place like Inferos. It was hard to say, seeing as though neither of the girls has ever traveled to Inferos and so the only people that understand that world are the Alphas.

"Look I can see you don't like the idea but its the only one that makes sense" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea you're right about that. Is it okay if I think about it for a little bit. I really want to make sure that this is the best opportunity for Rin" Kagome said before nodding her head. She felt Inuyasha's hand rubbing her shoulder and a part of her wanted to place her head on his shoulder. However she remained seated and sighed. Regardless of what they do, Kagome is going to have to trust Sesshomaru with whatever they decide to do with Rin.

"Take as long as you need to Kagome. The battle between the Zetas isn't going to end anytime soon" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded. "But their is something you need to know Kagome" Sesshomaru added.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure what time but my father and step mother will arrive tonight. He is going to want to speak to you about the battle with Naraku and see that scar on your shoulder" Sesshomaru said. Kagome placed her hand on her injured shoulder before nodding her head. Even though she was able to move it on her own, it still hurt doing so. Hopefully once Lord Taisho sees then he will figure out a way to put an end to Naraku.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said and Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were seated at and silently welcomed her by placing his hand on her good shoulder.

"You look like you could use some more rest, why don't you go lie down for a little bit. The others and I will clean up the mess and I will let you know when my father arrives" Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks I could really use it" Kagome said as she stood up. After bowing her head, she slowly walked up the stairs and headed straight for her room. Maybe some meditating can ease her troubled mind and soul. After all that talk with Rin and everybody else, Kagome really needed the rest.

As soon as she entered her bedroom, Sesshomaru nodded his head to his younger brother. Inyasha did the same before deciding to leave the living room and followed Kagome. Sesshomaru noticed the look on Kagome's eyes and wanted to make sure that she was alright, instead of asking her himself, he decided to send Inuyasha. Maybe speaking with him will help Kagome say what she really feels about all of this.

Then again, Kagome and Inuyasha already has a pretty rocky relationship, so sending Inuyasha up there probably wasn't the greatest idea but only Inuyasha has the power to make Kagome say what she really feels. Hopefully she'll open up to him.

!

!

!

!

Kagome stared out into the city before her as she tried to erase the past that kept haunting her as well as trying to numb the pain on her injured shoulder. Telling Rin the truth about her parent's death had reopened the scar in Kagome's heart and released all the memories about that horrible night. The night where she lost so many friends and her dear aunt and uncle. It was also Kagome's first glimpse into her future and the things she saw that night will forever haunt her for the rest of her life.

Kagome has been in many battles within the last few years but none of those battles came close to the sheer violence and death she witnessed that night on Mount Hakurei. The land was soaked with the blood of fallen Spiritual being and a few Alphas. Even though Mount Hakurei is a powerful and sacred place, it still wasn't enough to stop the Alphas from invading the land.

The entire Shichinintai Clan was nearly annihilated that night, however Bankotsu and his three remaining brothers are all that's left from that powerful clan. Four years have passed and the names of the Alphas that attacked that night were still unknown to everybody who was at the sacred land that night. Seeing Bankotsu and the rest of his brother lose their entire family that night was heartbreaking for Kagome. Which is why Kagome hated the idea of Rin becoming a Spiritual being.

What Rin saw last night didn't even come close to the true horror that lies in their world. If Rin actually believes that fighting a few Zetas will be no big deal then she will not be able to survive in this world and that scared Kagome more than anything right now. She should've told Rin about everything but Kagome knew that the stories will haunt Rin for the rest of her life and Kagome doesn't want that for her dear cousin.

She wants Rin to be happy and live a normal life. A life that Kagome could never have. To see Rin have a normal job and get married and have lots a kids was a dream for Kagome because that was the kind of life that she wished she had for herself, but that all changed when she discovered who Hojo really was. The man she once loved and believed that she would married one day was an Alpha that hated Spiritual beings more than anything. The last time Kagome was alone with Hojo was the night he tried to kill her.

However Hojo completely forgot that Spiritual beings gained their powers after seeing an Alpha in his true form for the first time. So he was surprise to discovered that Kagome hadn't received her powers the same day that Kikyo and Sango gained theirs. Despite the horrible physical pain she felt after receiving her powers, the pain didn't come close to the pain she felt on the inside. The psychological pain nearly drove Kagome mad and because of that she killed Hojo with nothing but her bare hands.

Staring at his lifeless eyes felt good knowing that it was she that killed him, however it scared her as well. The powers she possess is indescribable and she couldn't believe that she managed to suck out his very soul. As she continued to stare at his body that was when Inuyasha had arrived and told her everything.

That whole time, Hojo used Kagome as he tried to get closer to her family. So that way he could catch them off guard and kill every single one of them. By getting rid of Hojo, Kagome was able to keep her family alive and protect them. Knowing that made Kagome happy and after that she finally passed out and fell into Inuyasha's arms.

Suddenly Kagome heard a knock on her door. Wondering who it could be, Kagome walked over to her door and opened it. In the hallway, she spotted Inuyasha looking worried and knowing the kind of person Inuyasha is, he must be worried about Kagome more than anybody else right now.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Just wanted to see if you are okay, you seem pretty shaken up right now" Inuyasha said and Kagome couldn't help but smile softly at her dear friend. He really is such a sweet guy, despite his stubborn personality.

"Why don't you come in Inuyasha" Kagome said before moving to side in order to let Inuyasha enter her room. he noticed that she changed out of her usual casual attire and into a more comfortable clothes. With the large white t-shirt and black leggings, Kagome seemed like she was about ready to jump into bed and take a quick nap.

"You know I can leave if you want me to" Inuyasha said and Kagome shook her head.

"No, It's okay. Besides I was hoping that maybe I could talk to you for a few minutes" Kagome said.

"What is it that you want to talk about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on Kagome's bed. Kagome sat down beside him before taking in a deep breath.

"About last night. I'm really sorry for pushing you away, I know you were just worried about me and I was still mean to you. I realized that I shouldn't had and for that I am sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said with a sad look on her face. Inuyasha scoffed before reaching over and giving Kagome a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Don't apologize Kagome. I shouldn't have come forward about my feelings to you. We each had a rough night last night and I only made it worse for you by saying all those things. However that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop loving you Kagome" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I know Inuyasha. It's just I don't think I'm ready for all that right now" Kagome said.

"You need time Kagome. I totally understand that but just remember I'm always going to be here if you need a friend" Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled before giving him a hug.

"Thank you Inuyasha, you're the best" Kagome said before burying her face into is chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held on to the girl.

"You're welcome Kagome" Inuyasha said before laying his head on top of hers. The two of them stayed in that position for quite awhile, enjoying each others company and wondering what's going to happen next. It was only a matter of time before the Lord and Lady Taisho arrived at the manor and Inuyasha wants to use this alone time to understand a little bit more about Kagome's time at Mount Hakurei.

"I know you don't want to talk about your training at Mount Hakurei Kagome and I don't expect you to say anything to me, I just wish I knew what happened over there" Inuyasha whispered softly.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was going to survive my training. If it wasn't for my aunt Saya and uncle Kai, I think I would had been killed trying to control my powers" Kagome said.

"They were the ones that were killed by the Alphas?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Saya was not only a Spiritual being but she was also a High priestess. That's why Mount Hakurei was the perfect place for her and her family to live at and the perfect place for me to learn how to control my powers. My mother once told me that my powers of purification are similar to the air around Mount Hakurei" Kagome said.

"Which would explain why you're feared among many Alphas and demons. Anyone who tries to fight you, you can easy killed them with just a flick of your wrist" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"For five hundred years, the Higurashi clan has been living and guarding the sacred land of Mount Hakurei, so it was no surprise to me and Kikyo that our parents decided to move back up north after Saya and Kai were killed. Not only that, our family are the keepers of the Shikon No Tama.

"Legend has it that the jewel was created on Mount Hakurei" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"My ancestor Midoriko was the creator. Many claim that Kikyo and I are her reincarnation" Kagome said.

"It's no surprise to me. You and are your sister are consider the most powerful Spiritual Beings who has ever lived" Inuyasha said.

"And one day it will be our duty to watch over Mount Hakurei and protect the jewel" Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that. If Kagome's future duty is to move back to Mount Hakurei then that would mean that the two of them will have no future together.

"When will that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who knows. It will all depend on my mother Kiera. Since my mother is a high priestess as well, she will decide when our duties as high priestesses may start. It's something that neither Kikyo nor I can run from but it is still our duty to one day protect the land" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded his head.

A life without Kagome and that warm smile of hers seems like an ugly world to live in. A world without Kagome is a world that Inuyasha refuse to live in.

"Where is the jewel now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"At Mount Hakurei. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"Was it at Mount Hakurei the day the Alphas attacked your people?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Then maybe that's the reason why the Alphas attacked Mount Hakurei. If I remember correctly, doesn't the jewel grant any wish to anybody who possesses it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes but that doesn't explain how the Alphas were able to enter the barrier in the first place" Kagome said.

"That may be true but at least now we might have clue as to why they attacked the land in the first place. The Alphas may had wanted the jewel but they couldn't reach to it in time" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head as she placed all the pieces together. What Inuyasha said made sense to her and if that was the case then why did the Alphas wanted the jewel in the first place. Could it be because of a wish they had?

"I need you to tell me everything that happened that night. Maybe you saw something that could lead us to solve this mystery. I mean don't you want to know" Inuyasha said and Kagome shook her head.

"There is no mystery Inuyasha and if there is then I don't know what it is? My aunt and uncle were slaughtered by a bunch of Alphas because they somehow were able to make it pass the barrier" Kagome said.

"Maybe there is or maybe there isn't Kagome. No one will know until you say something" Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed softly as she nodded her head. Who knows, maybe Kagome saw something that night that might help them.

Kagome sighed as she walked over to the window and stared out into the city. "The night started out just like any other night. Banktosu and I decided to leave the barrier that surrounded the land and watch for any unwanted creatures that may try to enter Mount Hakurei...

!

!

!

!

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Explain to me why we are leaving the barrier again Bankotsu?" Kagome asked as she walked behind Bankotsu. The two of them finally exited the barrier and were now by the river that surrounded Hijiri Island. What made Hijiri Island so special was the shrine that was built right on the center of it. Inside the shrine housed Kagome great ancestor, Saint Hakushin, who lived near the village over six hundred years ago._

 _"It's good practice for you Kagome. You can't always rely on Mount Hakurei to guide you on this journey. Beside, eventually you're going to have to return to Tokyo. I'm sure your family misses you" Bankotsu said as he pulled out his sword._

 _"Kikyo and Sango can handle the shrine without me. Beside they have Kaede watching over them if they need any help" Kagome said._

 _"True but I am sure that your sister and Sango are worried about you. I mean you left Tokyo so quickly Kagome" Bankotsu said as he turned his head around and saw Kagome's angry expression on her face._

 _"Yea well I have my reason Bankotsu. You of all people should know that already" Kagome said as she glared at one of her closest friends._

 _"Hojo can't hurt you anymore Kagome. When are you going to realize that Kagome?" Bankotsu asked and Kagome sighed._

 _"Who knows Bankotsu" Kagome said quietly. Bankotsu immediately stopped before grabbing Kagome's arm. She couldn't help but hissed at the pain that was shooting up her spine._

 _"What is it Bankotsu?" Kagome asked as she pulled her arm away._

 _"Do you smelled that?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome took a whiff of the air and noticed a strong odor surrounding them and she immediately became alert._

 _"It smells like gunpowder" Kagome said as she glared at the figures that was heading straight for them. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing and it surprised her knowing that they shouldn't be here especially this close to the sacred land._

 _"What the hell are they doing here" Kagome asked as she pulled out her bow and arrow._

 _"I don't know but I can't wait to find out" Bankotsu said. He and Kagome ran towards the group of Alpha that were heading towards them. Once the smoked clear both Kagome and Bankotsu immediately stopped after realized that the group of Alphas were not alone. Behind them was a hoard of demons and there was no way that Bankotsu and Kagome could take them on all by themselves._

 _"You remember how to flash dance Kagome?" Bankotsu asked and Kagome nodded her head before looking at Bankotsu._

 _"When I said go, I want you to flash back to Mount Hakurei and warn everybody for me" Bankotsu said._

 _"But what about you?" Kagome asked._

 _"Don't worry about me Kagome. I will hold them off as long as I can" Bankotsu said and Kagome shook her head._

 _"No Bankotsu, you can't do it all on your own" Kagome practically screamed and Bankotsu glared at her._

 _"Damn it Kagome. You need to stay alive for me and for the rest of your family. Now get the fuck out of here and call for help" Bankotsu said. Kagome stared at the large group of Alphas and demons in front of them. They were only a quarter of a mile away so maybe Kagome can find a way to call for help and save Bankotsu._

 _"Don't you dare die on me Bankotsu. I still need to kick your ass at sparring" Kagome said and Bankotsu smirked at the young girl._

 _"Looking forward to it Kitten. Now go" Bankotsu yelled out the last part and Kagome finally disappeared. There was no way, he was going to jeopardize Kagome's life and if he has to risk his life in order to save Kagome then he will happily give up his life. His friendship with Kagome means more to him than anything right now and if Kagome actually did lose her life while fighting off all these demons and Alphas then Bankotsu will never be able to live with himself._

 _"Come and get me you son of a bitch" Bankotsu whispered softly before charging right at the hoard of Inferos creatures. The last thing on his mind before his world turned bloody was Kagome._

 _By the time Kagome made it back to Mount Hakurei, Kagome immediately appeared in front of her aunt's and uncle's house and quickly ran inside. There she spotted her aunt Saya and uncle Kai gearing up for battle._

 _"You have to help Bankotsu, he is being surrounded by demons" Kagome yelled at her family._

 _"We know. We already signaled all of the Spiritual beings in the area to get ready for battle. We could all smell the gunpowder from here. But first, please go make sure that Rin is still asleep" Saya said and Kagome nodded her head before running upstairs. After Kagome entered Rin's room, she spotted Rin still asleep on her bed. After giving the girl a quick kiss on her forehead, Kagome suddenly began to hear the shots of gunfire and immediately thought of Bankotsu. Inside, Rin and all the others will be safe from all of the demons, but first Kagome needs to get Bankotsu back inside the barrier._

 _After flashing back outside, Kagome spotted everybody getting ready to leave the barrier, however Saya and Kai all stopped them._

 _"You are all safe inside this barrier. The demons and the Alphas can't get passed the barrier" Saya said and all of the Spiritual beings cheered on and waited for the inevitable. Kai nodded his head at Kagome and Kagome smiled before she flashed herself back to spot where she and Bankotsu last stood. He was nowhere to be find and it only made Kagome even more worried. Suddenly Kagome began to hear Bankotsu's battle cry and rushed towards the sound._

 _She finally spotted him at the north side of the river and he was surrounded by the so many demons. There was no way he could defeat them all._

 _"Bankotsu!" Kagome screamed. She immediately flashed her way towards Bankotsu and immediately grabbed a hold of his arm before flashing the two of them back inside the barrier that surrounded Mount Hakurei._

 _"Are you insane? Why didn't you run back to the barrier?" Kagome asked before punching Bankotsu right on his left shoulder._

 _"Why are you freaking out!? You saved me so what is the big deal?" Bankotsu asked and Kagome glared at him._

 _"That is not the point. The point is that..." Kagome immediately gasped as she noticed the creatures standing beside the barrier. Bankotsu and everybody else noticed before they all took a step back. "They can flash dance?" Bankotsu yelled as he immediately raised his blade at the creatures._

 _The alphas and the demons all began to chuckle as they took a step forward and slowly began move passed the barrier and into sacred land. Kagome gasped before pulling out her bow and arrow. She shot an arrow right at one of the Alphas that had long black hair. However the Alpha immediately caught the arrow and chuckled._

 _"Well look at Kagome Higurashi all grown up now" The Alpha said before breaking Kagome's arrow. Kagome suddenly became worried. There was no way that the Alpha could easily break her sacred arrows. It is nearly impossible._

 _"But that's impossible?" Saya said as she took a few steps back. The Alpha chuckled before a few more made it passed the barrier._

 _"Time to say goodbye to the precious Higurashi Clan and all of the Spiritual beings" The Alpha said. Saya glared at the Alpha before turning her attention to her husband and then to Kagome and Bankotsu._

 _"I want you two to go and signal the Shichinintai Clan. Tell them we need help" Saya said. Both Kagome and Bankotsu nodded their heads before disappearing. With Kagome's help they flashed their way towards the Shichinintai Manor and called for Bankotsu's older brothers. By the time they made it to the manor, Kagome and Bankotsu saw Jakotsu already battling one of the Alphas and the Alpha manage to pin Jakotsu to the ground._

 _"Get off of me you disgusting thing. You are so not my type" Jakotsu said as he grabbed a hold of his hair pin and manage to stab the Alpha right on his left eye. The unkown Alpha screamed in pain as it jumped off of Jakotsu. Kagome used it as an opportunity and shot one of her arrows right at the Alpha. As the Alpha screamed in pain, Kagome whispered softly._

 _"May the Gods have mercy on your soul" She said and the Alpha's soul soon began to disappear. After he was dead, Kagome and Bankotsu rushed over to Jakotsu, asking him if he was alright._

 _"Yea I am alright. But please go and help the others. There are too many of those bastards here and there is no way we can all take them on ourselves" Jakotsu said and Kagome nodded her head. She left the boys and ran to see of she could find anyone else. After a few minutes of running and flashing, Kagome finally spotted Renkotsu and it look like he was holding something. As she moved closer, she noticed that he was holding someone. She gasped after she spotted Ginkotsu laying on Renkotsu lap and soon she placed her hand on Renkotsu's shoulder._

 _"He died protecting me Kagome. When is this war ever going to end?" Renkotsu said as he continued to cry. Seeing Renkotsu mourning the lost of his younger brother, Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for the entire clan. No one knows exactly when this war ever going to end but Kagome needs to find a way to give Renkotsu some peace of mind._

 _"I promise Renkotsu, The Alphas will pay for what they have done here" Kagome said and Renkotsu nodded his head. Kagome continued to rub Renkotsu's shoulder as more shots of gunfires and even bombs were being heard all over the land._

 _"We have to get out of here Renkotsu" Kagome whispered softly. Renkotsu finally placed his brother on the ground in front of him and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead._

 _"Forgive me Ginkotsu, please forgive me" Renkotsu whispered. As much as it pained him to do this, there was no Renkotsu would be able to carry his brother while fighting in this battle. Once the battle is over then Renkotsu will give his younger brother a proper burial._

 _Kagome finally managed to pull Renkotsu off of the ground and the two of them headed back to where Jakotsu and Bankotsu were at. They soon spotted Suikotsu with them but they became worried when they noticed that Mukotsu and Kyokotsu were not with them._ _"Where is Mukotsu and Kyokotsu?" Renkotsu asked and Suikotsu and the others remained silent. Finally Renkotsu knew what happened. Some how the brothers were killed as well and it only made Renkotsu even more angry at the Alphas and the demons._

 _"Where is Ginkotsu anyway. I thought he was with you?" Bankotsu asked quietly, as he tried to comprehend the death of both Mukotsu and Kyokotsu. Renkotsu shook his head before whispering softly._

 _"He is with Mukotsu and Kyokotsu now" Renkotsu said before Kagome whispered a short prayers to the fallen brothers. Bankotsu growled before falling to the ground. Angry at the Gods for not protecting his brother, Bankotsu made a vow that he will soon avenge the death of his fallen brothers._

 _"Damn it all to hell" Bankotsu whispered softly. Suddenly more bombs were dropped nearby, causing the ground around them to shake._

 _"We need to get the hell out of here and into a more safer place" Kagome yelled as the bombs continued to drop all around them. Creating a barrier around herself and the brothers, Kagome managed to get everybody out of the danger zone and into a more safer place with the rest of the Spiritual beings._

 _For the entire night, Kagome, the brothers and all of the Spiritual beings who lived on Mount Hakurei fought with everything they had. Many of the Spiritual beings as well as a few Alphas and demons all lost their lives in the process. The ground became soaked with blood and the smell of death was all over the place, but somehow Kagome and all the others managed to push the Alphas and the demons out of Mount Hakurei._

 _With a big sigh, Kagome dropped her weapon and fell to the ground as she and the brothers watched the Alphas and demons retreating from the battle. Once the Alphas were gone, Kagome quickly pulled out a piece of glass that pierced her left shoulder. Once the glass was out, she looked at her father and the brothers that all surrounded her._

 _"What's going on?" Kagome asked quietly._

 _"Saya and Kai aren't here" Kagome's father Soto said quietly. Kagome quickly stood up as she became worried for her aunt's and uncle's safety._

 _"What do you mean they are not here?" Kagome asked._

 _"We can't find them Kagome?" Soto said. Kagome immediately thought of a place where they might be and right away she grabbed Bankotsu's arm, quietly asking him to come join her on her search. Bankotsu nodded his head._

 _"I think I know where they might be father. With your permission, I like to go see for myself with Bankotsu of course" Kagome said and Soto nodded his head."I'm coming too Kagome" Soto said. Worried about his sister and brother-in-law, Soto allowed Kagome and Bankotsu to lead the way. There is only one place where Saya and Kai might be and that is the Shikon cave. A spiritual cave that shelters the Shikon no Tamaas well as Midoriko's shrine._

 _"I want you to stand behind me Kagome. We have no idea what we might find once we enter the cave" Bankotsu said and Kagome nodded her head._

 _As they reached the cave, Kagome took a deep breath and slowly entered. The entire caved smelled like blood and everybody who entered became worried as they thought of the worse. As they ran deeper into the cave, they finally spotted Saya confronting an Alpha while Kai lay dead on the floor. Suddenly the Alpha pierced a knife deep inside Saya's belly. As she fell to the ground, Kagome immediately ran towards the Alpha as her hands began to glow._

 _"Die you bastard" Kagome screamed before wrapping her hands around the Alpha's neck. While choking the life out of him, Kagome manage to suck out his soul as well. This Alpha will pay for what he has done. As soon as the Alpha died and his body began to disappear, Kagome slowly stood up and stared at her aunt and uncle._

 _"Oh God no" Kagome said as she walked slowly towards her aunt and uncle. Kai had already passed on, however Saya was alive but extremely close to death._

 _"Kagome... Is that you?" Saya whispered softly. Kagome nodded her head as she dropped to the floor and carefully placed her hand on top of her aunt's broken hand._

 _"I'm right here Saya. Don't worry, I'll take care of you" Kagome whispered softly as her hand began to glow. Saya shook her head slowly. Understanding that even with Kagome's powers, there was no way that she would be able to save Saya without jeopardizing her own life. Her time in the world of the living has come to an end._

 _"Please listen to me Kagome" Saya said and Kagome nodded her head slowly._

 _"I want you to take care of Rin for me. Rin adores you and after today she is going to need you more than ever" Saya said and Kagome shook her head. She didn't like where Saya is going with it and she hated the fact that Saya was about to give up on life. She may still be new with her powers, but Kagome believes that she will be able to save Saya._

 _"Don't talk like that Saya. I will heal you, I promise" Kagome said and Saya shook her head once again._

 _"You know as well as I that you will not be able to save me Kagome. Please protect my daughter from this nasty world that we live in. I don't want her to end up like we did, which is why Kai and I isolated her in the first place. Protect her and keep her safe Kagome" Saya said and Kagome nodded her head as tears began to pour out of her eyes._

 _"I promise Saya I will watch over Rin. You have my word on that" Kagome said quietly._

 _"Thank you Kagome. Now please let me go so that I may join my husband in heaven"Saya said and Kagome immediately closed her eyes as she began to cry._

 _"I'm so sorry Saya, please forgive me" Kagome said as she finally let go of her aunt's hand. With one last breath, Saya smiled softly as her heart finally stopped beating. Knowing her aunt was no longer in the world of the living, Kagome bowed her head and continued to cry. Tonight has been one of the toughest night she has ever experience and it only made her that much more determined to protect her younger cousin._

 _Suddenly Kagome and the others heard someone entering the cave._

 _"Mom? Dad?" a voice said from behind and Kagome immediately gasped as she spotted Rin standing behind the large group of Spiritual beings that followed them into the cave. Kagome noticed the tears that were threatening to fall out as she watched Rin push passed the large group._

 _"Mom! Daddy!" Rin screamed and Kagome immediately grabbed ahold of Rin's body before the young girl fell to the floor. This was the last thing she wanted Rin to see, however it was too late and the only thing she could do was hold on to Rin tightly. Rin fought to get out of Kagome's grasp and it only made the young girl scream harder. Finally Kagome fell to the floor with Rin in her arms as the young girl began to cry hysterically._

 _With tears in her eyes, Kagome silently begged her father to help save with Rin. With his powers, only Soto has the power to make Rin forget about this horrible night. Soto nodded his head before placing both of his hands on each of Rin's temple. Suddenly a white glow began to appear on Soto hands and finally Rin fell unconscious. Holding Rin in her arms and seeing the now peaceful look on her face, Kagome slowly dried away Rin's tears._

 _I'm so sorry Rin" Kagome said quietly before placing her forehead on Rin's stomach and screamed._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

!

!

!

!

AN: Because of the fact that this chapter was originally longer than I expected it to be. I decided to post the chapter in two separate parts. Depending on how long it will take for me to finish editing it, the second part will either be posted later on tonight or sometime tomorrow. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter so far and please let me know what you guys thought about it. Also please disregard any spelling and grammar error.

Until next time

See ya

Anna.


	9. Family History and Taisho Reunion PART 2

AN: So here is the second part.

Enjoy.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 8: Family History and Taisho Reunion Part 2.

"I did it to protect Rin. I know what I did was wrong but I was afraid that I was going to lose Rin if I didn't do anything" Kagome said quietly as she turned around and stared at Inuyasha. Tears continued to pour out of Kagome's eyes and even she noticed the look of sadness in Inuyasha's eyes. "Does that make me a monster?" Kagome asked.

"Oh baby" Inuyasha said as he got up from the bed and walked over to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to his body, allowing the young girl to cry in his embrace.

"Don't think that way Kagome, you are not a monster. You only did what any normal person would have done. Anybody would have done the same if they were in your shoes" Inuyasha whispered softly before Kagome nodded her head slowly. The two of them stayed in each others arms a for a few more minutes. It was when Kagome finally heard a knock on the door that she slowly pulled away from Inuyasha. She quickly dried away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Come in" Kagome said. The person behind the door finally opened it and Kagome smiled softly after seeing Bankotsu on the other side.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Inuyasha's parents are finally here" Bankotsu said as he entered. He immediately noticed Kagome's bloodshot eyes and he couldn't help but glare at Inuyasha. He may enjoy Inuyasha's company however he didn't like the fact that Kagome cried in his company. Inuyasha noticed the hostility in Bankotsu before focusing all of his attention on Kagome.

"Why don't you go downstairs and meet my parents Kagome. I want to talk with a Bankotsu for a few more minutes" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Um...okay" Kagome said. She didn't like the way she was dressed but she was still excited to finally meet the infamous King and Queen of Inferos. After thanking Inuyasha for listening to her, Kagome quietly headed straight for the door. Before leaving the two guys alone, Kagome glared at Bankotsu.

"Go easy on him. He means well Bank" Kagome said quietly and Bankotsu couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yea yea whatever Kagome" Bankotsu said and Kagome shook her head before finally leaving the two of them alone. Once the door was closed, both Bankotsu and Inuyasha listened as Kagome headed downstairs and immediately greeted the Taisho parents. After making sure Kagome is no longer near, Bankotsu turned his attention towards Inuyasha.

"What the hell happened in here?" Bankotsu said as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Relax. Kagome and I just talked. She told me what happened the night you lost your three older brothers" Inuyasha said. Bankotsu sighed after realizing what made Kagome cried. Even he didn't like talking about that night. Nobody does.

"It was a horrible night and an even worse battle. Everybody who lived at Mount Hakurei at the time suffered immensely. We were all surprised that we were able to survive that ordeal. If it weren't for Kagome and her father, I don't know what would have happened" Bankotsu.

"You were with Kagome the entire night, weren't you Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked and Bankotsu nodded his head.

"After she and her father arrived at Mount Hakurei just six months before that night, I promised her father that I would help out with her training. From the very beginning, she was fighter. However, after that night, Kagome changed a lot. She became more guarded and serious. After Saya and Kai died, I was afraid that I was going to lose Kagome. Even though it wasn't her fault that Saya got hurt, Kagome still believes that she was the one that killed Saya" Bankotsu said quietly.

"Why does she think that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I believe Saya knew before she died that Kagome was trying to heal her. Which is why she asked Kagome to let her go. If it weren't for Kagome holding her hand, Saya would have died a lot sooner" Bankotsu said.

"What happened after that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well like I said, Kagome changed. She was never the same after that. However, I continued to train for as long as possible. Eventually Kagome realized that there was nothing left she could do and so she and her father left Mount Hakurei and returned to Tokyo with Rin a month after that night" Bankotsu said.

"I know its none of my business but did you two ever got close?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like the idea that Bankotsu and Kagome may have gotten really close, however he needed to know if their relationship has gotten serious at one point since the two of them have a long history of working together in the past.

"You're right Inuyasha its none of your business, but to answer your question no we did not. Our relationship is more of a sibling kind of thing. I mean we practically grew up together. We may not be related by blood, however Kagome and the rest of the girls will always be my sisters" Bankotsu said and Inuyasha nodded his head. Knowing that helped ease his mind.

"But I will tell you this Inuyasha" Bankotsu said as he glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help but glare at Bankotsu as well.

"I see the way you look at her and I can tell you have feelings for her. Now I do like you and respect you for who you are Inuyasha, However you hurt Kagome in anyway possible, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Regardless if you are royalty or not" Bankotsu said with a glare.

"Pftt, like I would ever hurt Kagome" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Looking at Bankotsu and the way he spoke highly of Kagome, Inuyasha knew that he wasn't kidding when Bankotsu said that he will kill him if he ever hurts Kagome. However Inuyasha knew deep inside his heart that he will never hurt Kagome. Intentionally or even accidentally

"Good. Lets keep that way Inuyasha" Bankotsu said and Inuyasha nodded his head before heading straight for the door. Even though he had to greet his parents, there was one more thing he needed to say to Bankotsu.

"You and I both know Kagome's past and because of that, the two of us will always watch over her. Whether its up close or even far away, I know that you will always have Kagome's back. Right Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes of course Inuyasha" Bankotsu said as he stared at Inuyasha's back. He felt the anger rising out of his body and it made Bankotsu wonder on what Inuyasha could be thinking at this moment.

"Good. I may need you in the future Bankotsu" Inuyasha said as he stared at the door in front of him. Just thinking about all the possibilities that awaits Kagome in the future made his blood boil.

"Why do you say that Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked.

"Something that Kaede said to Kagome and I got me thinking about something. She saw a little bit of Kagome's future and was pretty shaken up about it. I have no idea what she saw but I think it has something to do with Hojo" Inuyasha said as he finally turned around and noticed the glare in Bankotsu's eyes.

"That's impossible. You and I both know that Hojo has been dead for over four years now. Hell you even saw Kagome kill him" Bankotsu said.

"True but you and I have both seen the impossible. Spirits and corpses rising from the dead is very common in both our worlds Bankotsu. You should know that by now" Inuyasha said.

"That may be true Inuyasha but the only person that we know of with that kind of powers is Kikyo and I doubt that she would do something like that to her younger sister" Bankotsu said.

"You're right about that Bankotsu but I know someone in Inferos who had that kind of powers once before" Inuyasha said.

"Once before?" Bankotsu asked.

"He died four years ago. Actually around the same time when Mount Hakurei was invaded" Inuyasha said as he thought about the Alpha's death and whether or not it is somehow connected with the invasion at Mount Hakurei.

"You don't think it has something to do with the attack on Mount Hakurei?" Bankotsu asked.

"Hard to say honestly but I got I a really bad feeling about something" Inuyasha said.

"I don't understand Inuyasha. You told me the Alpha is dead. If that is the case then we don't have anything to worry about then" Bankotsu said.

"You don't understand Bankotsu. The Alpha is dead, but his brother is still alive and out there somewhere" Inuyasha said.

"His brother?" Bankotsu asked.

"Onigumo was Naraku's older twin brother and he had the power to raise spirits from the dead. The same kind of powers as Kikyo" Inuyasha said and Bankotsu couldn't help but glare at Inuyasha.

"You mean to tell me that the same bastard who tried to kill Kagome had a twin brothers once before?" Bankotsu asked and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"It would explain why Naraku hates Kagome so much. What if Onigumo was at Mount Hakurei that night and Kagome killed him in order to save her family" Inuyasha said.

"And if they were twins then Naraku must have inherited Onigumo's power after he was killed" Bankotsu said.

"Now do you understand my concern Bankotsu. Naraku has the power to raise spirits from the dead and if he is still trying to find a way to get rid of Kagome then their might be a good chance that Naraku might just bring Hojo back to life" Inuyasha said.

"You need to go and warn Kagome and your parents about this. You may be right about all of this" Bankostu said and Inuyasha nodded his head before turning back around. After placing his hand on the door knob, he heard a knock on the door and he immediately opened it. He saw Kagome standing in the hallway, looking a bit concerned.

"I have no idea what the two of you are doing and quite frankly I do not want to know but your brother sent me Inuyasha. Your parents really want to see you" Kagome said and both of the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's go then" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder before the three of them headed downstairs. After reaching the final step, they saw Inuyasha's parents sitting on the love couch drinking some tea. Izayoi immediately smiled once she saw her youngest son entering the living room with Kagome beside him.

"There's my boy! And here I thought I wasn't going to see you at all" Izayoi said as she immediately stood up from her chair and walked straight towards Inuyasha. After reaching her son's side, Izayoi gave Inuyasha a big hug.

"Don't worry mother I am here and well" Inuyasha said.

"Yes I can see that my boy" Izayoi said with a smile before turning her attention towards Bankotsu.

"So you must be Bankotsu. Your brothers have been telling me so much about you" Izayoi said and Bankotsu smiled before bowing his head towards the Lord and Lady of Inferos.

"An honor to finally meet you Your Majesty" Bankostu said and Izayoi smiled softly.

"The honor is all mine Bankotsu and please do call me Izayoi or even Izzy. I get so tired of hearing Lady Taisho all day in Inferos. Up here I am simply Izayoi Taisho" Izayoi said.

"I will try to remember that" Bankotsu said.

"Good" Izayoi said before turning her attention to the girls once again. "I still can't believe that I am sitting with the decendants of Midoriko Higurashi. If she was still alive, she would be proud at how strong and powerful her family has become" Izayoi said and Inu-Toga couldn't help but smile at his wife excitement. He understood the life and the friendship his wife had to leave behind once she married a Prince of the Underworld and knowing everything she had lost in the past, it still amazed him that she wakes up everyday with a smile on her face. She may have lost her family and her friends but she gained many things once she became the Queen of Inferos.

"You were telling us before that you knew Midoriko a long time ago. What was she like back then?" Kikyo asked and Izayoi smiled as she thought about her best friend.

"Midoriko and I shared many memories together and our friendship with one another will last for all of eternity. Like myself and you girls, Midoriko believed that this war is nothing but a big waste of time. Despite the war, many humans and demons live together and enjoy sharing their lives together. However many of the Gods believe that humans and even Spiritual beings can never live with demons in a peaceful matter. The Lords of the underworld never started this war but it was the Heavenly Gods themselves" Izayoi said.

"What happened with Midoriko?" Kagome asked.

"She found out the truth and was willing to end this war on her own. However the Gods reached her before I could and completely took over her mind and even her soul. She fought with the demons for seven long days and nights until finally something unexplainable happened. I believe that Mirdoriko was not only fighting with the demons but with the Gods themselves and because of that she cast out her very soul and created the Shikon No Tama. Hoping that by locking away the demons as well as the Gods themselves that this war can finally end.

"However it didn't end, did it?" Sango asked.

"No, my best friend tried to end this war but by doing so, Midoriko lost her life and the Shikon No Tama became living proof of the sacrificed she made in the past. Inside the jewel, Midoriko as well as the Gods and even the demons are still fighting in a war among themselves. That war shall never end until the one that we are all fighting in ends. However, we all know how impossible that may be.

Everybody nodded their heads however Izayoi remained positive as she thought about the hell her best friend must be living in now. Knowing that made Izayoi more determined to find a way to end this war. Not for the lives of her sons and their future but because Midoriko finally deserves to rest in peace.

"I Have faith that one day this war shall end and that we can all finally live in peace. As long as the Higurashi clan remain strong and powerful then this war shall end one day and Mirdoriko can finally rest in peace.

"You must really miss you Izayoi?" Rin asked and Izayoi smiled softly.

"I do miss my dear friend. I think about her every day, but seeing all of you together and looking at how powerful you ladies have become. It made me realize that the spirit of Midoriko continues to live on inside each of you. For instance lets start with Kagome" Izayoi as she walked over to Kagome. Kagome smiled softly before bowing her head at Izayoi.

"I see a lot of sadness in you but what I also see is much anger in you as well. You've experience a lot of trauma in the past as well as experiencing that horrible night at Mount Hakurei. You've endure so much Kagome and yet your powers of purification grow with each passing day. Not only do you feel a lot of hatred inside of you but you also have this desire to keep living and be able to find true happiness. Am I right?"

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard and it amazed her that Izayoi was able to read her like an open book. She wasn't upset or mad about it, however she was surprised and felt a little bit better about herself. Especially since it was someone who she had just meet told her these things. Kagome couldn't help but nod her head and Izayoi smiled softly.

"It's okay to feel these things Kagome and I can understand your fears but don't forget that their is someone out there who loves you more than you'll ever know Kagome. So remember that its okay to be strong but it is also okay for you to let go and let someone catch you if you fall" Izayoi said. A single tear fell out of Kagome's eyes and she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but smile knowing that no matter where she is at, Inuyasha will always be there to catch her when she falls.

"Thank you Izayoi" Kagome said and Izayoi nodded her head before walking over to Kikyo.

"Like your younger sister, you are a powerful Spiritual being as well and when the time comes, you will be a powerful priestess. However because of your powers, I'm sensing that you are a confused about them as well. What's on your mind Kikyo?" Izayoi asked.

"I love my sister very much but I can't help but wonder why we don't share the same powers. I mean we are twins after all?" Kikyo asked.

"Whether they are Spiritual beings or even Alphas, twins do share powers. However when they do not we call it The twin's curse and what that means is that Twins who share the same amount of power of strength but possesses two different powers, whether they are similar or not. Now if a twin dies for whatever reason then the twin who is still alive will automatically possess their sibling's powers. The reason why its called The twins curse is because most supernatural beings can only contain two powers in their body, when they somehow inherit a third, it becomes two much for them to bare" Izayoi said.

Inuyasha couldn't help but growl softly at what he had just heard. So more than likely what he thought about Naraku and his brother is true.

Kikyo nodded her head as she thought about everything she had just learn and hearing all of that made Kikyo wonder about the danger that she and her sister could face since the two of them are twins. Watching Kikyo and seeing the worriedness in her eyes, Izayoi couldn't help but sigh softly before placing her hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"Do not worry Kikyo. The two of you will share a long life together" Izayoi said and Kikyo smiled softly.

"Thank you Izayoi" Kikyo said and Izayoi gave the young girl a hug before walking over to Sango. She smiled after sensing the strong heart beating inside of Sango's chest.

"I sense a warriors heart beating inside of you Sango and I know that the Gods have blessed you with such an incredible gift. The power to create and wield any kind of weapon must be incredible" Izayoi said.

"Do you really think so Izayoi? I always believed that my powers were dull compared to Kagome's and Kikyo's powers" Sango said. Izayoi shook her head slowly.

"Never forget Sango that your powers are special and that they reflect on their Master's heart. You were born with a warriors heart and because of that your powers are perfect for you. Never think that they are dull because you never know that one day you might just end up loosing your powers" Izayoi said.

"Can that really happen?" Sango asked and Izayoi nodded her head.

"Once a Spiritual beings lose their respect over their powers then their powers will end disappearing forever and that person is no longer a Spiritual being" Izayoi said. Sango was surprise to hear all of that and it made her grateful that she still has her powers.

"Thank you Izayoi. I shall always respect the gifts that the Gods granted me" Sango said and Izayoi smiled softly.

"Good" Izayoi said before turning her attention to Rin.

"It's a shame that your parents kept you isolated from the world you were meant to live in. Tell me Rin, are you scared?" Izayoi asked.

"To tell you the truth Izayoi, I am. Who knows what I might see or what I may have to kill. Even though I love my parents and respect them for what they did, I still can't help but feel as to why they would do this to me? Why did they keep from this world? Were they worry about me or is it because of something else?" Rin asked.

"No one knows exactly Rin but I am sure your parents did it because they loved you. Never question the love a mother has for her child. Your mother loves you and even though she is gone, your mother will always love you Rin. Wherever she may be, I am sure that she is looking at you with a smile on her face"

"Thank you Izayoi" Rin said and Izayoi smiled.

"Your four are destined for great things but never forget who you are and where you come from. You are descendants of Midoriko Higurashi and Saint Hakushin, who were once the greatest Spiritual beings who has ever lived. Their hearts beats inside of you and their powers are your powers now" Izayoi said and the girls all nodded their heads.

Looking at his mother, Inuyasha can't help but wonder as to how his mother know so much about Midoriko and the Higurashi clan. "Tell me mother how is it that you know so much about the Higurashi clan? I mean I understand that you and Midoriko were once friends but I can't help but wonder if you are hiding something from us" Inuyasha said and his mother smiled softly once again.

"Sharp as usual my son" Inu-toga said while looking at his youngest son.

"I think its time that you and Sesshomaru know who I really am" Izayoi said.

"What does that even mean mother? I know who you are. You are Lady Izayoi Taisho and before you married my father, you were Izayoi Saiko, a human who lived in the Feudal Era" Sesshomaru said.

"That is where you are wrong Sesshomaru" Inu-toga said and Izayoi nodded her head.

"What is going on father? What is it that you are not telling us?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him as everybody waited for either Inu-toga or Izayoi to say something.

"You are right my name was once Izayoi Saiko. However I wasn't human" Izayoi said and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tensed up immediately. Knowing exactly what izayoi is going to say next.

"I'm a Spiritual being as well" Izayoi said.

!

!

!

!

One minute

Ten minutes

An hour. No one knows exactly how much time has passed since Izayoi told everyone the truth about her past and who she really was. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained quiet as they stared at both of their parents. Both trying to figure out exactly what is going on and why Inu-toga and Izayoi never told them about her past. However no one was more angry than Inuyasha himself.

Since the day he was born, his entire life has been nothing but one big fat lie and because of the fact that his own parents didn't tell him any of this, it made Inuyasha that much more upset.

"This whole time you were a Spiritual being and you didn't even tell me about it. How could you keep such a secret from me?" Inuyasha said as his body shook with rage and sadness. Kagome did her best to calm him down, however her voice became silent to his ears. Tears were beginning to form behind Izayoi's eyes and Inu-toga couldn't help but sigh softly.

"We did to protect you my son. No one in Inferos knows the truth about Izayoi's past. Only myself and few others that we trust know the truth about your mother" Inu-toga said. As Kagome continued to caress Inuyasha's bare shoulder, his body slowly began to calm down and Inuyasha finally sat down with Kagome right next to him.

"But why not me or even Sesshomaru. Why keep this from us?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was worried Inuyasha. Worried that you might look at me differently and worried that you might look at yourself differently. When you were a child, you hated the fact that you were a half demon and because of that your father and I decided to keep that secret from you and wait until you were older" Izayoi said and Inu-toga nodded his head.

"Why wait until now to tell me all of this. Why couldn't you tell me a lot sooner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't forget Inuyasha there was a time where you hated Spiritual beings. It wasn't until you met Kagome that your feelings towards Spiritual beings began to change. I wanted to wait until you were ready Inuyasha because if we told you a lot sooner then who knows what you might have done" Inu-toga said and Izayoi nodded his head.

Inuyasha thought about what his parents said and he understood why his parents waited. Before he met Kagome, Inuyasha hated Spiritual beings and believed that everyone of those filthy creatures deserved to die. However that all change when he finally met Kagome. When they first met, Inuyasha knew right away who Kagome was and because of that, he wanted to kill her. However that all changed once Kagome smiled at him.

The only good thing that came out of Kagome's and Hojo's relationship was the fact that it gave Inuyasha a chance to understand Spiritual beings a lot better and because of that, Inuyasha had grown to respect and cherish them. Even though Kagome wasn't a Spiritual being at the time, it still gave Inuyasha the opportunity to see the world through her eyes.

She was and still is one of the most caring nature Inuyasha has ever met. Her love for the world and the people around it was truly inspiring and when Inuyasha found out about Hojo's true purpose, Inuyasha knew he had to find a way to protect her. However Hojo got to Kagome first, but luckily Kagome manage to destroy his soul with her new found powers.

Everything was all because of Kagome and the smile that she gave him when they first met. The smile that opened up his eyes and saw the beauty around him is something that Inuyasha will forever be grateful for.

"Thank you Kagome" Inuyasha said to Kagome. Even though she was somewhat confused as to why Inuyasha was thanking her, Kagome smiled at him and continued to caress his shoulders with her fingernails.

"What am I exactly then mother. Am I still an Alpha or am I a Spiritual being as well?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's hard to say my son. The only thing that we do know is that you are an Alpha. Remember when a male demon becomes an Alpha, he will remain as an Alpha until the day he dies. However its hard to say whether you have any Spiritual powers or not.

"What will happen if I do receive my Spiritual powers?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then you will become a very powerful being my son. Something that no one has ever seen Inuyasha" Inu-toga said. Inuyasha nodded his head before looking over at Kagome who finally laid her head on his shoulder. The two of them were in shock after learning the truth about Inuyasha and neither of them didn't know what to say.

"Thank you for telling me" Inuyasha said quietly before his parents both nodded their heads. Both Inuyasha and Kagome decided it was time to show Inu-toga the scar and explain to him more about Naraku and the attack that occurred the past night.

"Father can you tell me about Onigumo? I think I know why Naraku attacked Kagome in the first place" Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome roll up the sleeve that covered Kagome's injured shoulder. Kagome stared at Inuyasha in disbelief as she tried to understand where Inuyasha was taking all of this.

"Who's Onigumo?" Rin asked as she and the girls all nodded their heads in agreement, wondering the exact same thing. While examining Kagome's shoulder, Inu-toga sighed softly. It has been a long time since he last heard that name. Over four years ago to be exact.

"Onigumo was Naraku's older twin brother. Many demons and Alphas in the royal court believe that Onigumo was the leader of the pack that attacked Mount Hakurei four years ago" Inu-toga said.

"What!?" The girls as well as the Shichinitai brothers all yelled in unison.

"Onigumo was killed that night among a few others Alphas. No one knows exactly how he died or who killed him, however a few believed that Onigumo's soul was purified that night henceforth, destroying his body as well. Inu-toga said while looking at Kagome. If what Inu-toga said is true then their is a good chance that Kagome killed Onigumo that night.

"So that could be the reason why Naraku wants me dead? Because I killed his brother?" Kagome asked and Inu-toga nodded his head.

"That's not all. The Twin's curse is involved here" Izayoi asked and both Kikyo and Kagome remained still, afraid as to what they were going to here next.

"Onigumo had the power to raise spirits of the dead and bring them back to life. Much like Kikyo's powers" Izayoi said before taking a deep breath and sighing. "We believe that when Onigumo died, Naraku gained his brother's powers of resurrection" Izayoi said. Kagome fought the urge to not cry however it became too much for her seeing as though Naraku will do anything to kill her. Knowing Naraku has that kind of powers really made Kagome worried.

"Which means Naraku has the power to raise spirits from the dead. But what I don't understand is why he kept it a secret from us this whole time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No one knows exactly if Naraku gained his brother's powers or not. However, it is still a possibility and the only way that we are ever going to find out is if we see it with our own eyes or by him telling us. Ever since the attack, Naraku has completely disappeared from Inferos. No one knows exactly where he is or if he is even alive or not.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If what we believe is true and Kagome really did kill Onigumo in the first place then if Naraku is still alive, he will most likely attack Kagome again. So I suggest that Kagome and everybody else leave this place and come live with us in Inferos. At least until the threat of Naraku has passed. There Kagome and her family will be safe under my watch and Rin will be able to begin her training as a Spiritual being as well.

"With the kind of powers she possess, it will be best for her to train in Inferos along side Sesshomaru and Lady Inu-kimi" Izayoi said.

"Who?" Rin asked.

"My mother" Sesshomaru said as he glared at his father. He was really hoping that they wouldn't have to get his mother involved in all of this but seeing as though she is one of the guardians that watches over the tormented soul in Inferos, Sesshomaru has no choice but to get his mother involved in Rin's training.

Kagome and the rest of her family heard stories about the great Lady Inu-kimi. Many say that she is the most ruthless person who has ever lived in Inferos. Not only that but she is consider to be one of the most powerful guardians who has ever lived. The girls were surprised to hear that Sesshomaru is her son, however they now understood as to why Sesshomaru is consider a great and powerful Alpha.

"One question though. I thought Spiritual beings weren't allowed in Inferos?" Bankotsu asked as he and his brothers each nodded their heads.

"Spiritual beings have no problems entering Inferos, however many believe that because of the war, Spiritual beings shouldn't be allowed to enter Inferos. Many demons and Alphas won't hesititate to attack any Spiritual beings that entered their territory. Which is why I will be giving each of you ladies as well as the brothers talisman for you to wear. Once you enter Inferos, the talisman will shield your spiritual powers and cloak your auras" Inu-toga said.

"That way the Alphas and the demons won't attack. To them you will appear as either demons or humans that were once alive" Izayoi said.

Rin thought about what Inu-toga and Izayoi said and the idea that she would be entering hell sounded both excited and frightening at the same time. However knowing that Sesshomaru will be their with her helped eased her mind. As long as Sesshomaru is by her side then Rin will be able to conquer anything and that included learning to fight and how to control her powers.

It will also give Rin the opportunity to learn more about her past as well as her parents death. One way or the other, she will find out the truth about her parents.

"So Kagome what do you think we should do?" Rin asked her older cousin. She noticed the facial expression on Kagome's face and it seemed like Kagome is trying to figure out the best solution about everything.

"When should we leave?" Kagome asked while looking deep into Inu-toga's amber eyes.

"We shall leave tomorrow. Izayoi and I will watch over the city tonight while each and every one prepare for our departure. Since Izayoi still has some connection with the angelic world, she will bring forth some of the best Spiritual beings to watch over the city while we are all away.

"That's good" Rin said with a smile.

"Well then I will let my family know the situation. I'm sure my grandmother will understand" Kagome said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"True but she is not the one I am concern about" Sango said and Kikyo nodded her head.

"She is right. What's going to happen once mother and father find out about all of this?" Kikyo asked and Kagome sighed. It's been a few days since Kagome last spoken with her parents and judging by the way they feel about this war, her parents are not going to like the fact that Kagome and Kikyo decided to side with Inferos.

"Regardless on what your parents might think. They will understand that this needs to be done. Not only that, I am sure that your parents want this war to finally end. We already lost to many innocent lives because of it and quite frankly enough is enough" Izayoi said and the girls each nodded their heads.

"Now enough talking, Izayoi and I need to get ready for tonight. The sun has already set so who knows what will be out there within the next hour or two" Inu-toga said.

"Be careful" Rin said.

"Oh don't worry my dear. We will be fine" Izayoi said with a smile. Seeing the glow on Izayoi's face, Rin couldn't help but smile back at the Queen of Inferos.

While the Shichinitai brothers decided to head off into their rooms to start packing, the girls and the Alphas remained downstairs while Inu-toga and Izayoi decided to head off into the night. While sitting down next to Sesshomaru, Rin thought about everything that she could possibly experience once she enters Inferos.

"Is is scary down there?" Rin couldn't help but asked.

"The place is beautiful I will tell you that but never forget that you are in hell. Looks can be deceiving Rin, but don't worry I'll protect you no matter what" Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded her head before laying her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. After tomorrow, Inferos is going to be her temporary home so Rin has to remember that once she enters the place.

"How long do you think we will be down there?" Kagome asked.

"Hard to say but don't worry Kagome. We will find Naraku wherever he may be" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Well then I think I should return to the shrine and get everything ready and situated. Like you said, who knows how long we'll be in Inferos" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I'll go with you" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head.

"We'll all go. Miroku, Inuyasha and myself don't really have much to pack and most of the stuff that we need is already in Inferos. You girls have a lot to pack and with us around, you'll finish a lot faster" Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks Sesshomaru" Kikyo said.

"Alright then shall we go" Miroku said.

"In a minute. Let me grab my purse and tell Bankotsu of our plan" Kagome said. She and Inuyasha headed upstairs to her room to grab her stuff and to speak with Bankotsu. After letting Bankotsu know where she was going, Kagome and Inuyasha headed back down stairs to meet with everybody else. After leaving the manor, the Alphas and the Spiritual beings headed straight for Higurashi shrine.

!

!

!

!

Deep inside the mountains that are located just outside of Tokyo lies a place where no one in heaven or even in Inferos will dare look for a person like Naraku. So hiding away inside of Purgatory was a perfect place for him to hide from the world. Here is where he can figure out his next move.

"Remind me again as to why we are here in the first place?" Isabella said as she sat down on the couch while tapping her foot on the cement. Everything about this place disgusted her, but these were the kind sacrifice she will make in order to win this war. Watching Naraku stare out into the lake in front of him mad Isabella wonder as to what the Alpha could possibility be thinking of.

"I told you before, no one on either side will look for me in here. The two of us are perfectly safe in here" Naraku said as he continued to stare out into the lake.

"That may be true Naraku but don't forget that with me by your side, you are safe. You can even enter heaven if you want to" Isabella said in a very sultry voice.

"Thanks but no thanks Isabella, your kind doesn't fit well with the likes of me" Naraku said.

'Are you sure about that Naraku or have you forgotten about that wonderful time you and I spent together in bed?" Isabella said as she walked over to where Naraku stood and gave the Alpha a kiss on the neck. Naraku couldn't help but groan softly as he felt Isabella's soft lips of his bare neck. Just thinking about all of the inappropriate things he could be doing to Isabella right now made him instantly hard. However there is only one more thing he has to do before having some fun with Isabella.

"Naughty little angel" Naraku said with a smirk as he stared into Isabella's sapphire eyes.

"Oh but you love it my Alpha" Isabella said as she removed her white robes. Looking at her naked body Naraku couldn't help but lick his lips. The smell of her arousal was becoming too much for him to bear.

"Soon my little Angel. First I need to take care of something" Naraku said as he pointed out into the river. After releasing a deep sigh, Isabella finally covered her naked form before looking out into the river. There she noticed a body laying at the bottom of the river and she couldn't help but wonder who that person is.

"Who's that Naraku?" Isabella asked.

"He is the man that is going to destroy the Higurashi Clan. Onigumo Kiso, my older brother" Naraku said as he continued to stare at his brother's lifeless brother. Soon Onigumo shall rise again and when he does, the Higurashi Clan will fall to their knees and beg for mercy.

!

!

!

!

AN: So happy that I finally finished this chapter and I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. Please let me know what you guys thought about and please disregard any misspelling and grammar error. Starting next chapter, you'll be seeing more of Sesshomaru and Rin.

Until next time

See ya

Anna.

 **NEXT TIME ON THE ALPHAS OF THE UNDERWORLD: THE DEMONIC KING.**

 **1\. THE GIRLS BEGAN TO PACK FOR THEIR LONG STAY AT INFEROS.**

 **2\. RIN AND THE OTHERS WILL FINALLY SEE INFEROS FOR THE FIRST TIME AND FINALLY MEET THE LORDS OF** **INFEROS.**

 **3\. INTRODUCING LADY INU-KIMI AND JAKEN.**


	10. Inferos

AN: I want to apologize for not updating this chapter a lot sooner. I've been dealing with some health issues and a really bad case of writer's block, hope you all can forgive me. Also I am so sorry if this chapter seems slightly boring than the past couple of chapters.

 **Guest:** It's my own fault for making it seem like this story is only based on both Inuyasha and Kagome so thank you for pointing that out to me. I keep forgetting that this story is originally for Sesshomaru and Rin and I need to keep reminding myself that. Since I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story, I want my readers to understand a little bit more about Kagome's past since the story is going to be about her.

Now to answer your question. No Sesshomaru is not weaker than Kagome, however his father is stronger than him. However because of the reason that Kagome is Rin's primary care-taker in this story, Sesshomaru is allowing Kagome to "order him around" but only for Rin's sake. Now I did make Kagome a lot stronger in this story because even though I enjoyed the anime, I hated the fact that she was consider weak in the storyline.

 **Taraah36:** Kagome's back story is crucial to the plot of this story which is why in the first couple of chapter it seemed like Kagome was the main character when the truth is she is not, so you will be seeing more of Sesshomaru and Rin. Her back story is truly heart-breaking but thanks to Inuyasha, Kagome will be able to move past it.

Inuyasha will definitely become powerful, however that won't happen until the sequel. With everything that is going to happen to Kagome and seeing and experiencing that, his spiritual powers will finally be awaken.

Lol, love the nick name you gave to Rin and yes her training with both Sesshomaru and his mother is really going to be exciting. Eventually Naraku will suffer for all of the damage he has done, so that's going to be exciting as well.

Enjoy:

!

!

!

!

Chapter 9: Inferos

"What's going to happen once we reach Inferos?" Rin asked as she and Sesshomaru continued to pack up some of her belongings. Ever since they first arrived at Higurashi Shrine, the girls immediately went their separate ways. There wasn't much time for chit chat or even showing the Alphas the infamous shrine that has been in the Higurashi's name for generations. The journey ahead of them is going to be a long one and they needed to pack and get ready to leave before day breaks. Thankfully Sesshomaru's father and step-mother decided to guard to city in order for the girls to pack all of their belongings and to notify their families that they're leaving the city.

After the girls and the Alphas went there separated ways, Rin lead Sesshomaru straight to her room and began to pack her belongings. That was when the realization kicked in and slapped Rin across the face. She wasn't sure why she was nervous seeing as though this wasn't her first time dealing with monsters or even unknown creatures, however the thought of traveling to an unknown destination made Rin realize why she was so nervous in the first place.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stop what he was doing and look over at the young girl who was kneeling beside her suitcase. Judging by the way her hands shook, it wasn't hard for Sesshomaru to tell that Rin was a bit nervous about her upcoming trip and honestly he couldn't blame her.

After placing a few of her neatly folded clothes on the bed beside her, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at the young man who was now kneeling beside her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Rin, you'll be safe with me" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly at the young girl in front of him. However Rin had every right to be nervous and afraid.

"You do realize that your taking us straight towards Hell right?" Rin said as she stared at Sesshomaru with disbelief in her eyes.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle before answering Rin. "Yes I know but its not that bad you know and to answer your question from before, I do believe my father is going to want to speak to all of us once we reach the palace. After that we will get you ladies situated into your rooms".

"When will my training begin?" Rin asked.

"After a few days. My mother has agreed to help out with your training. I don't know why I didn't see it before but you and my mother share the same powers" Sesshomaru said.

"Really?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Because of her powers, my mother became one of the guardians that watches over the imprisoned souls that wanders in the bottomless pits. Which is of course the Hell that you are thinking of".

"Oh" Rin said

After placing a few more folded clothes into her suitcase, Rin slowly got of the floor and went straight towards her nightstand. "So what's your mother like anyway?" Rin asked after grabbing the frame that stood right in the middle of her nightstand. It was a picture of her parents and herself from when she was only five years old.

"Ruthless and cunning on her bad days but she is extremely intelligent and powerful. Maybe one of the greatest fighter in all of Inferos" Sesshomaru said as he thought about his mother. Even thought there were times when he hated his mother but deep inside his heart, he loved his mother very much.

"Wow! Even more powerful than you?" Rin asked with a mischievous look on her face. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk before baring his fangs at Rin.

"Not even close" Sesshomaru said and Rin couldn't help but giggle softly. Shortly after that her face turned serious as she sighed softly.

"What if I'm not powerful like you or Kagome? What if I am useless?" Rin asked as she stared at the picture of her parents and noticed how happy they look. Maybe there was a reason why her parents didn't want her to become a Spiritual Being. Maybe they found out about her powers when she was younger.

"Don't say that Rin, I mean it" Before she had a chance to even blink, Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru's finger right under her chin, forcing her to look up. When she finally found the courage to open her eyes, she saw the look of seriousness in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Yea but what if..." Rin immediately shut her mouth once she felt Sesshomaru's finger on her lips. So instead she waited quietly to see what Sesshomaru would say next.

"What did I tell you?" Sesshomaru asked as he whispered huskily.

"To not degrade myself" Rin said quietly as her body began to shiver. She could practically feel his powers radiating out of his body and it was enough to make her head spin. Her heart was practically screaming at her, telling her to submit to his powers and allow his strength to guide her towards her training. However her mind and sense of logic was screaming otherwise.

"Do you trust me Rin?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes" Rin answered truthfully. Despite only knowing him for a few days, Rin honestly believed that she could trust the Alpha in front of her. He is unlike any man that she has ever met and yet whenever she was with him, she felt safe.

"Then please believe in me when I say that you are more powerful than you realize Rin. With my help and of course my mother, You will become the most beautiful and powerful Angel this world has ever seen" Sesshomaru said and Rin couldn't help but smile softly before thanking him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Rin said before wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. She smiled softly after feeling his arms around her waist tightened. She then gasped softly after noticing his face was bury deep within her neck and shoulder.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quietly as her body continued to shiver.

"Shhhhhh. Everything will be okay, don't worry." Sesshomaru whispered softly. He didn't even move an inch when he spoke, he simply held Rin in his arms, enjoying every second of it.

To be honest, Rin wasn't nervous about what the future had for her. She was actually nervous about how her body was reacting with Sesshomaru holding her in his arms. It felt so hypnotic and passionate. It was almost too perfect. Once Sesshomaru slowly let go, Rin did the same by removing her arms away from his body before clearing her throat.

"We should get back to the packing" Rin said and Sesshomaru quickly nodded his head before placing a few more of Rin's clothes into the suitcase.

After thirty minutes of packing her belonging, Rin was finally done. After making sure she had everything she needed, both she and Sesshomaru left her bedroom with each of them carry a suitcase in their hands. Once they reached the stair case, they spotted Kagome and the others downstairs waiting for them.

"Well it looks like everyone is here." Kagome said as she smiled softly at both Rin and Sesshomaru. Once Rin stood beside Kagome, she quickly gave her older cousin a much needed hug. Since she and Kagome share similar powers maybe Kagome will also be able to show her how to control them.

"Everything is going to be okay Rin" Kagome said before giving Rin a quick kiss on her forehead. "I promise" She added.

"I know" Rin whispered softly before she smiled softly at everyone.

Suddenly Inuyasha's cell phone began to ring. Once he realized that it was Kouga who was calling, Inuyasha quickly answered his phone.

"Yea?" Inuyasha said before placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. After a few seconds of talking with Kouga, Inuyasha finally hanged up the phone and placed it back inside his back pocket.

"Kouga and the brothers are ready to leave. He said that he will meet us at the palace" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded his head before grabbing a hold of Rin's suitcase once again.

"Alright then let's get going" Sesshomaru said and everybody agreed. Once Sesshomaru lifted his hand up in front of him, a ball of light shot out of his palm and out came something that appeared to look like a rather small black hole. It was in fact the portal that lead them straight to Inferos.

"Ready Rin?" Sesshomaru whispered softly at Rin who stood beside him the entire time. She quickly sighed before nodding her head. Both frightened and happy about her upcoming trip, Rin grabbed ahold of Sesshomaru arm and smiled at him. Who knows maybe Rin will finally understand more clearly about the world she was born in.

!

!

!

!

As soon as Sesshomaru and the entire gang stepped into the portal, it took them to a world that Rin and her cousin couldn't believe that it actually existed. Sesshomaru explained to them that Inferos is a world within their world and if Rin or her cousin didn't know any better then they would have believed that they simply never left Tokyo. However they were Spiritual Being and were able to see th truth that lies within Inferos.

Each one of Inferos citizens were either demons or creatures that held dark supernatural powers. Creatures that Rin couldn't believe that they actually existed.

"So this is what Inferos looks like?" Kagome asked while staring at the world in front of her. So beautiful and peaceful and yet she was able to feel the souls that wandered in the pits just below her feet. To feel so many tortured souls was actually making her feel a bit sick.

"You'll get used to it Kags but yes this what Inferos looks like" Inuyasha said as he noticed the pained look on Kagome's face. Inuyasha had a feeling that Kagome's powers wouldn't respond well inside a world like Inferos. Inferos may look pure and beautiful, however there was nothing pure about this world.

Since Kikyo had the power to speak to the dead whether they were good or evil the air that surrounded Inferos wouldn't affect her the same way it was affecting her younger sister. As for Rin, She felt a sense of peace and happiness which only made her that much more worried. Since Sango's powers have nothing to do with spirits, the aura wasn't affecting her as well.

"Well in any case, I say we get going before night falls I don't want the girls to see all of the freaky shit that happens in this place once its nighttime" Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yes I agree. Let's go ladies, our ride is here" Sesshomaru said as a black Cadillac limo and Cadillac SUV pulled up in front of them. Looks like his father sent word about Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's arrival.

After placing the girls luggage inside the SUV, Sesshomaru and the boys allowed the girls to enter the limo before them. Both Sango and Kikyo sat on the side with Miroku sitting in between them. Kagome and Inuyasha sat towards the front while Sesshomaru and Rin sat towards the end.

Once the passenger door closed and the driver enter the limo, they were off towards the Palace where the royal family lived. The Taisho's. Still it was hard to believe that both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the princes that once lived in Inferos. To Rin they seemed just like any normal human being, well except for the demon part anyway.

"So this palace that we are going to is this place where you and Inuyasha were raised in?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded after noticing her cousins were talking among themselves with the Alphas that were escorting them.

"Yes it is. The Royal palace in the Western Lands of Inferos is the home where we lived. Even though Inferos has four royal families, the Taisho's are the one that rule over the Western Lands as well as Inferos.

"Four royal families? Why does Inferos need so many powerful families?" Rin asked.

"You need to understand that Inferos was once a world that was divided into four sections. Even though we all live in unity now, many still believe in the old ways. As you already know, my family rules over the Western Lands. You already met Kouga and he and his family rule the Eastern Lands. The Dragons rule in the north and many of the humanoid creatures with dark powers live in the south and that's where the Ketsueki family rule."

"And who are they?" Rin asked.

"Witches and Priestesses that practice the dark magic. They are also extremely powerful so promise me that you won't go anywhere near them" Sesshomaru said. Rin noticed the seriousness in his eyes so she knew that she had no choice but to listen and obey Sesshomaru.

"Yes I understand Sesshomaru" Rin said softly while nodding her head. Sesshomaru then whispered something softly before placing a soft kiss on Rin's forehead. Rin had no idea what Sesshomaru said said seeing as though he said it in a unknown language. As they sat in silence, Sesshomaru noticed that his brother was talking on the phone with Inuyasha and quite honestly he didn't like what he was hearing.

Why were the Lords of Inferos getting involved with their affairs and why are they so interested in the girls?

"Damn it" Inuyasha said as he hanged up the phone and star into Kagome's eyes before turning to face Sesshomaru. "Heads up Sesshomaru, the Lords would like to speak with us once we arrive at the palace." Inuyasha said before placing his hands on top of Kagome's tiny hands.

"Shit" Sesshomaru mumbled softly. He should of known that the Lords would get involved.

"Who are they anyway, the Lords anyway?" Rin couldn't help but asked.

"They were once the past kings that ruled over Inferos long before my father's reign. They were so powerful during their times that they were able to rise from the dead and live within Inferos as Gods who create the laws that govern our citizens." Sesshomaru said and Rin couldn't help but gasp softly.

"Wait so you mean that I'm going to meet the devil?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh.

"Thankfully no. He doesn't exist within our world" Sesshomaru said and Rin actually sighed with relief.

Well thank goodness to that.

As Rin stared out into the passing world in front of her, she couldn't help but wondered what it would feel like to live in a place like Inferos. Unlike the physical world that she grew up in, Inferos seemed too peaceful to be considered hell. And if Inferos was supposedly Hell itself then where are the fiery pits of the underworld. Which made Rin wondered what Miroku said earlier.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said as she turned around and spotted Sesshomaru looking through his phone. Most likely trying to get ahold of his father.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked after placing his cellphone inside his pocket.

"Its about what Miroku said earlier. What did he mean by the freaky shit that happens at night?" Rin asked.

"Believe me Rin, you don't want to know and I pray to your Gods that you won't ever have to see what goes on here at night." Sesshomaru said and Rin sighed softly.

"Yea but if I'm going to live here for awhile then shouldn't I know about the things that go on inside your world. I think that I have right to know especially if I'm going to become a fully powered Spiritual Being." Rin said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk softly at Rin. She truly was an interesting Angel.

"Alright you win. When night falls many demons as well as humans that live here come out to play and by play I mean by the streets become filled with many drunken demons and human that like to enjoy their sexual side." Sesshomaru said.

"So this place turns into one giant brothel?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"More or less but the thing is that many demons need sexual intercourse in order to survive. Everyone here has certain powers and weakness and for some that involves having sexual intercourse." Sesshomaru said.

"But why wait until nightfall? Is it because your powers become more heightened at night?" Rin asked.

"That's correct Rin. Our powers and we ourselves become more powerful at night. Many demons including myself and my family draw our power from the moon." Sesshomaru said.

"Wow that sounds so weird and oddly quite fascinating" Rin couldn't help but mumble to herself softly not even realizing that Sesshomaru was able to hear her. After riding in silence for a few more minutes the limo finally came to a complete stop. After looking out the window, Rin couldn't believe that she was staring out into a rather large and quite beautiful palace.

"Alright we're here" Inuyasha said to everybody.

Time to get this meeting over with.

!

!

!

!

Once entering the Crescent Palace, Sesshomaru and everybody else were greeted by the many servants that worked within the palace. Each one of them smiled at the girls and wished them a warm and pleasant stay at the palace. Rin couldn't help but smile and thanked them for their wishes. It was nice to finally meet some more demons that hated this war as much as the entire Taisho clan. However what really surprised Rin and the girls the most was that the servants knew that the girls were descendants of the heavenly angels and yet they still treated them with respect. Just because you don't believe in the war doesn't mean that you have to tolerate the supposed enemies.

Just because they had a warm welcome with the servants, Rin and the girls knew that not everyone will be as welcoming as they were.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru. I hope everything went well" A very loud voice said out of nowhere. Suddenly a green imp appeared in front of Sesshomaru and the Alphas and the girls couldn't help but stare at the very small and ugly looking demon. Who the hell was he?

"Thank you Jaken. Everything went well" Sesshomaru said as he handed his coat to one of the servants. "Ladies I would like for you to meet Jaken, he is my vassal as well as the head butler of the Crescent palace." Sesshomaru said. The girls each gave Jaken a warm smile.

"Hmph more Angels I see. You and your father never ceases to amaze me My Lord" Jaken said. "However, just because they are our honor guest doesn't mean that would be receiving the same kind of treatment outside of this palace. I do hope you understand that My Lord." Jaken said to his young Lord.

"I do understand. However even though they are not of royal blood and are still considered our enemy I expect that everyone here show these ladies the same respect you bestow upon myself and my family. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru said. The girls heard the servants as well as Jaken agree to Sesshomaru command.

To see such authority coming out of Sesshomaru was both admirable and quite scary at the same time. She knew the kind of powers he possessed and she also knew that if any of the servants disobey his order then he would show them no mercy whatsoever.

"Already making order. I swear you never change my son" Said a voice that came from the second floor.

"And hopefully never will. After all I am going to become King one day mother" Sesshomaru said while looking at the beautiful female demon that stood at the top of the stairs. Judging by her appearance and because of the fact that Sesshomaru called her "mother", the girls knew immediately who that woman is.

The legendary Inu-Kimi Taisho,The guardian of the underworld. With her demonic powers, she has the powers and the only demon in Inferos that can control the wandering souls that fill the fiery pits of hell. She can either bring them peace or cause them pain. However since they are the souls that resides in Hell, the wandering souls didn't deserve any kind of peace. When they were once alive, the committed the most heinous acts of violence and treachery so of course Inu-Kimi isn't going to show them any kind of mercy.

Why should she? The souls didn't show their victims mercy.

After reaching the bottom floor, Inu-Kimi each gave the Alphas a hug and smiled at the girls.

"I do hope your trip here was as enjoyable as it could be?" Inu-Kimi asked.

"Everything went well, mother" Sesshomaru said and Inu-Kimi nodded her.

"So I take it that these are the Spiritual Being that your father told me about?" Inu-Kimi asked as she gave each of the girls a hug.

"Yes, and this is Rin. The one that is going to need your guidance with all of this. She is still new to our worlds but I trust that she is in good hands when it comes to the training part" Sesshomaru said as he placed both of his hands on Rin's shoulder. Noticing that the servants were gone as well as the girl's suitcases, Inu-Kimi nodded her head and smiled warmly at Rin. For a woman that has such a harsh reputation, Rin couldn't believe how nice she was.

"I wasn't always nice Rin. I'm pretty sure the stories you heard of me were all true" Inu-Kimi said. Rin was a bit taken back by Inu-Kimi's response. How did she know what Rin was thinking of.

"I have the power to read minds my dear. I can hear each and everyone of your thoughts. Oh and by the way Kagome, I am over seven hundred years old, but as you can see I look like a twenty-five year old" Inu-Kimi said and Kagome couldn't help but remain quiet while she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

Now that was a pretty neat powers.

"Forgive me My Lady I didn't mean you no disrespect here" Kagome said as she bowed her head.

"Don't worry Kagome and please you are all welcome to call me Inu-Kimi" She said with a smile. Each of the girls smiled before bowing their heads one last time.

"I would like to get to know you more Inu-Kimi if that is okay?" Rin asked and Inu-Kimi placed her hand on Rin's shoulder before responding.

"Well why don't we all go to the living chambers and you girls are welcome to ask as many questions as you like. However once Inu-Taisho and Izayoi return then we must escort all of you to the throne of the dead. That is where the Lords of Inferos would like to speak with you ladies as well as you three" Inu-Kimi said.

"I understand mother. Do you have any idea on what the Lords would lik to speak with us with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you think, my son?" Inu-Kimi asked and Sesshomaru nodded his head. of course the Lords are going to want to talk with them about their little agreement.

"Very well, mother" Sesshomaru said. Once Inu-Kimi and the the others arrived inside the main living chambers, each one of them sat on one of the chairs. Once everyone was seated Rin smiled softly before asking Inu-Kimi the first question. However Inu-Kimi answered her without Rin asking the question out loud.

"I wasn't always a nice demon Rin. There was a time where I enjoyed killing in this war. So much that I literally bathed in the blood of my own victims. However, it was far too late when I finally discovered that I was a victim as well. Many of the servants here fought in the war centuries ago. But just like the men and woman that we killed, we were all merely shells for the the Gods to control. So I stopped fighting and I now use my powers for a more useful purpose" Inu-Kimi said.

"I also understand that it was the first Lords of Inferos that started this war with the Gods in the first place. Is that true?" Kagome asked.

"It is my dear and sadly the first Lords have no desire to end it whatsoever. However we continue to send our children's and those we love to this horrible war that none of us have no desire to be a part of. Its a sad world that we live in and believe me when I say that it kills me knowing that we are still suffering the consequences. This war has to stop or who knows what would happen to this world" Inu-Kimi said.

"The streets will be covered with the blood by many fallen warriors and Zetas" Rin said and Inu-Kimi nodded her head.

"Exactly. For now, many of us must continued to fight until we find a solution. Many of us hate the idea but we must do what the Gods tell us to do." Inu-Kimi said.

"If the Taisho's are so powerful then why can't they just ignore what the Lord's ask of you. I mean why follow under them if you don't believe in this war?" Sango asked.

"There was a time where many of us believed in that. Hell we believe that we were able to destroy the Lords once and for all, However the last person who challenged the Lords was killed" Inu-Kimi said sadly.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your grandfather Lord Inu-Kira Taisho. He died when your father was very young. Like your father, Lord Inu-Kira was a ruthless demon but extremely kind, especially towards to the human world. However when your grandfather was order to kill an innocent woman, simply because she was friends with an unknown Spiritual Being, Lord Inu-Kira refused and thus the Lords were angry at him. Ten days later, he was executed" Inu-Kimi said.

"That's why our father was angry at us when we began to question this war. He knew the consequences if we angered the Lord's" Inuyasha said and Inu-Kimi nodded her head.

"That's why it is best for all us to remain quiet for now. When you speak with the Lords, simply explain to them that you are fighting the Zetas together. Maybe then, the Lords would show you compassion" Inu-Kimi said and everybody nodded their heads.

"Do you think there is a way to stop this war?" Rin asked

"I believe so my dear, and I also believe that if you seven all work together then we may have a chance in finding a solution. However, only time will tell" Inu-Kimi said.

As the small group thought about everything Inu-Kimi had said, they knew what they now must do. If this war doesn't end anytime soon then more innocent lives will be caught in the crossfire between the Alphas and the Spiritual Being and when that happens, the entire world will be doomed.

The girls had no idea that many people lost their lives in the past simply because they knew an Spiritual Being or even an Alpha for that matter. The Lords of the Underworld and even the Gods themselves were to blame for all of this and the fact that Rin and her cousins were going to meet them soon made her blood boil.

How the hell will she be able to talk to them as civilized as possible, especially since they and the Gods were the ones that started all this nonsense in the first place.

Suddenly a rather large portal appeared at the center of the living chambers and after a few seconds Inu-Toga and Izayoi exited the portal. Looking at the small group around him, Inu-Toga smiled softly at them. Hoping that there was some way he could prevent this meeting with the Lords of Inferos.

"I take it that Inu-Kimi filled you in about what is going on?" Inu-Toga asked. Inuyasha nodded his head before placing his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Alright good" Inu-Toga said while nodding his head. "Remember who you are dealing with when you speak with the Lords because they won't hesitate to strike you down if you say one thing out of line. As for you ladies, only speak when they ask you to. As much as I hate the Lords, they are the reason why us demons are here in the first place and because of that, we must show them our respect, and that includes all of us" Inu-Toga added.

"Yea don't worry father we understand" Inuyasha said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. Soon after that, everyone stood up from their chair and headed straight for the Lord's throne room.

The Hall of the Dead.

!

!

!

!

"Oh dear God, I think I am going to be sick" Kagome mumble softly as she continues to walk beside Inuyasha. A few minutes had passed since the group enter the Hall of the dead. The only place in the palace where no visitors were allowed to enter, and honestly it wasn't hard for Kagome or the girls to figure out why.

Inside this long and dark tunnels, wandered the souls that resided in Inferos. These were the souls that were condemned to spend the rest of eternity in the fiery pits of hell. In the far distance, the girls and even the Alphas were able to hear the screams from the many souls that were being tortured. It was enough to send a shiver down Rin's spine.

For Rin, none of the souls wandered off anywhere near her. In fact they simply chose to ignore her, which of course Rin was very thankful for. As for Kagome, it was a whole different story. The souls were practically begging Kagome to release her from this hell and to heal them from all of their wrong-doing. However, Kagome simply chose to ignore the souls that were able to get anywhere near her.

Suddenly the group found themselves in a rather large and empty room. The ceiling, the walls and even the floors were all white. The only thing they did see was a black door in front of them. Strange since the group didn't pass through any doors just now. However, they did wondered if what they saw just moments ago an illusion or did they really see the hellish world that resides just below Inferos.

"Where are we by the way?" Rin asked. The entire group, including the Alphas were all confused with their surrounding and were beginning to think that they somehow got lost or something.

Seriously, how can one bare room look so menacing and eerie at the same time?

"They're here" Sesshomaru said rather quickly before wrapping his arms around Rin's waist and bringing her body closer to his. Once Sesshomaru and the boys unsheathed their swords, the girls suddenly heard a rather loud voice echoing across the room.

"We should have known that an insolent pup such as yourself would bare your fangs at us" A male voice said

"Well what do you expect? Look who his father is" a female voice said.

"And so it seems that his brother and the human monk are no different than him" a second male voice said.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began to growl at the three voices that echo across the room. Neither of them has ever met any of the Lords of Inferos and just because they were once rulers of Inferos, doesn't mean that they are going to bow their heads and beg for mercy.

The only person that they ever bowed their heads to was their father.

"Show yourself" Sesshomaru growled menacing at the empty room in front of him. With Rin right beside him, he didn't like the idea that he wasn't able to see any of the Lords. For all he knew they could be standing right behind him.

"Watch your tongue you insolent pup or I will rip it out of you" Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared in front of Sesshomaru. With hair as white as snow, Rin and the girls began to wonder if the beautiful woman was related to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha somehow.

"Never thought that I would see you Lady Emiko" Sesshomaru said as he lowered his sword. Both Inuyasha and Miroku did the same thing.

"Well you know who I am. Guess your father did something right when he raised you and your brother. I did my best trying to raise him after his father died. I just hope that it wasn't all in vain" Lady Emiko said sadly.

"Of course not Lady Emiko. Lord Inu-Toga did his best when he raised us and he spoke so much about his beloved parents. Such a shame that we never got a chance to meet you or Lord Inu-Kira when you were alive" Sesshomaru said as he bowed his head.

Lady Emiko smiled softly "I see so much of your grandfather in you. Ruthless but kind-hearted, stubborn but intelligent. Like you, he was known as a Grim Reaper but he only ever killed those who deserved to be dead. Like many of us before you, you and your brother learned the hard way about this war?".

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both nodded their heads and even Miroku nodded his head. As the girls remained quiet, they soon realized who this woman was.

Lady Emiko Taisho, Grandmother of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Forgive me for saying this Lady Emiko, but I thought we were suppose to meet with the Lords. I mean not that I am thrilled about finally meeting you, we are just a bit confused about all of this" Inuyasha said.

Lady Emiko scoffed. "Believe me I was surprised to, however the Lords know of your plan to end this war. Which is why they sent me instead"

"Because of the fact that you are family, they're hoping that you will be able to stop us" Sesshomaru said.

Lady Emiko nodded her. "But they also understand the situation going on with the Zetas. Which is why they are allowing this alliance to continue on. The number of Zetas are growing rapidly and if we don't find a way to destroy them once and for all... Well then I guess you can kiss the human world goodbye".

Sesshomaru couldn't help but growled softly at the thought. Even though he was born and raised in Inferos, his real human home was the human world. Everything he loves was up there.

"Who's creating them Lady Emiko? You must have an idea on who it is" Miroku asked.

"I do" Lady Emiko said before staring at the Higurashi twin. Kagome in particular.

"No that's impossible. It couldn't be my family" Kagome said and both Kikyo and Sango each nodded their heads.

"Don't worry child, its not your family but it someone you know. Maybe not personally but you do know them spiritually" Lady Emiko said before turning her attention back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Now we all know that Zetas have been around for centuries but tell me when did their numbers increase?" Lady Emiko asked.

"About five years ago" Sesshomaru said.

"Correct. Now what exactly happened five years ago that affected both Spiritual world as well as Inferos?" Lady Emiko asked after turning her attention back to Kagome.

"The war between the Alphas and Spiritual Beings grew when the Alphas invaded Mount Hakurei" Kagome said.

"At the time they wanted something in particular, The Shikon No Tama. The Alphas knew that the Higurashi Clan sole purpose is to guard the Shikon No Tama. Which is why they invaded the ruins of Mount Hakurei" Lady Emiko said.

"I don't understand, How did the Alphas manage to get inside the barrier in the first place" Kagome asked.

"Because the Alphas had the help they needed to pass through" Lady Emiko said.

Kagome's eye widened as she finally realized what happened. Now she understand everything.

"Everything started the day you killed Hojo. There was one Alpha in particular that wanted to see you dead Kagome. He was angry that you killed Hojo" Lady Emiko said.

"Naraku" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"After that day, he and his brother Onigumo needed to find a way to destroy your family. So they sought out a fallen angel who had a grudge against the Higurashi Clan. Her name is Isabella and she and a few other fallen angels manage to lower the barrier that surrounded Mount Hakurei" Lady Emiko said she placed her hand on top of Rin's shoulder.

"To kill me?" Kagome asked.

"You fought hard that day Kagome. After Hojo tried to kill you Kagome, you were determined to become one of the strongest Spiritual Beings who has ever lived. You hated the idea of becoming one, however you embraced your destiny without a second thought" Lady Emiko said.

'Why didn't they kill me when they had the chance? Why go after Saya and Kai?" Kagome asked.

"You and Kikyo are the reincarnation of Midoriko and as we all know, she was the creator of the Shikon No Tama. Naraku and Onigumo needed the Shikon No Tama in order to kill you. However Saya and Kai just couldn't bear the thought of losing you Kagome. So they sacrificed their lives in order to protect you. However, Naraku's hatred for you grew when you killed his twin brother. Now he and Isabella will stop at nothing in order to see you and your family dead" Lady Emiko said.

Tears began to form and Kagome grew angry at the thought that Naraku killed her aunt and uncle in order to get close to her. "What does this have to do with the Zetas exactly?" Kagome asked as the tears began to roll down her face.

"No one knows exactly who or what created the Zetas. However, we do know who is controlling them and that's Isabella.

"If that cowards hates our family so much then why didn't he sent the Zetas after us. Why go through the Alphas instead?" Rin asked

"Naraku was and is still afraid of Kagome and the powers she possesses. Instead he waited until his powers as a spider demon and Alpha grew. The venom that flows inside Naraku's body is strong enough to kill a Spiritual Being, however for a while, Naraku wasn't strong enough" Lady Emiko said.

"Is there a way to defeat them? Naraku, the Zetas and the entire spider colonies" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes and thankfully you found yourself a secret weapon. Once Rin becomes strong enough, only she has the power to destroy Naraku and the Zetas." Lady Emiko said.

Everybody in the group stared at Rin. They couldn't believe it was that simple, however was it worth it putting it all on Rin's shoulders. Especially since she is still knew to this world.

"Once Rin's powers began to grow, she will become one of the strongest Spiritual Beings who has ever lived. However her power comes with a price and that price was the reason why her parents didn't want her to become a Spiritual Being in the first place" Lady Emiko said.

"Why? Why did my parents try to deny me my birthright?" Rin asked.

"Because if not controlled. Your powers can destroy your soul." Lady Emiko said.

"I don't understand?" Rin asked.

"Your powers are dark Rin, practically demonic. Your parents knew exactly the kind of powers you possess the day you were born. Because of the fact that they couldn't train properly, they were afraid and so they sheltered you and made you live in Mount Hakurei. However that all changed when you saw Sesshomaru in his true form the very first time.

"One thing I don't understand is on that day I was able to see Sesshomaru and the others, However at first I wasn't able to. Why is that?" Rin asked.

"Legend says that right before a Spiritual Being receives his or her powers, their eyes began to change. When the world becomes more clearer that is when a Spiritual beings gains their powers. I guess you can say that's when Gods knows that your life as a human being will end" Lady Emiko said.

"Do you really think I can do it Lady Emiko. Can I really end all of this?" Rin asked.

"With the right amount of training you can" Lady Emiko said with a smile on her face. "Have faith my dear child, Let Sesshomaru and Inu-Kimi guide you through all of this. When the moment is right, you will become strong enough to kill Naraku".

"I will, thank you Lady Emiko" Rin said with a smile.

"As for you ladies. This is a dangerous world that you all live in. As Rin's powers began to grow, you will notice a few changes as well. Trust in your instinct and always remember that you all have a common goal now. Kill the Zetas, destroy Naraku once and for all and please for the sake of your children, always fight for what you believe in. Never hate one another and please end this war once and for all" Lady Emiko said.

Each of the girls nodded their heads as they smiled at the older spirit in front of them.

"One more thing. When we came here, we heard three voices and yet you are the only one that appeared before us. Why is that Lady Emiko" Miroku asked.

"When the time is right, you will finally meet Lord Inu-Kira and Lord Shiomaru. Not only are we among the thousands of Lords that watches over Inferos, as your ancestors, it is our job to watch over you during your time of need" Lady Emiko.

"Will we truly meet again Lady Emiko?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. I am a part of you and the entire Taisho Clan. Before you didn't need us but now that know everything, you will. We may no longer have a physical body, however that doesn't mean that we won't be able to lend you our powers" Lady Emiko said and the entire group nodded their heads.

"Now you must go and prepare for the upcoming battle. Let Kouga and the Shichinintai brothers know everything that I told you because the battle is going to affect everyone in the spirit world as well as Inferos" Lady Emiko.

"I will Lady Emiko, I promise" Rin said. She began to feel the determination inside of her grow with everything Lady Emiko had told her. She now knows the truth about her parent's death and why Naraku targeted her family in the first place, but most of all now she knows why her family didn't want her to become a Spiritual being in the first place.

Yes her powers may be dangerous but that doesn't mean anything to Rin. As long as she remain strong, she will be able to fully control her powers once they start to grow. In order for her to do that, she is going to have to rely on both Sesshomaru and Lady Inu-Kimi.

"Thank you Lady Emiko, for everything" Rin said before the girls and the Alphas each nodded their heads.

"Until we meet again, my child" Lady Emiko said before slowly disappearing.

!

!

!

!

Bankotsu sighed for the hundred time within the past hour. With each passing minute he was growing more anxious and nervous. Why was it taking so damn long and why didn't he go with them in the first place. I mean he is part of Higurashi Clan as well.

"Relax Bankotsu. Come and sit down before you have a stroke" Lord Inu-Toga said as he sat on the couch while drinking some tea.

"Forgive me My Lord but I will not sit down. Not until I know that the girls are safe" Bankotsu said as he continued to walk around the room. Even Kouga and Izayoi was impressed by his loyalty towards the girls. Even though they weren't decadents of the Higurashi Clan, the Shichinintai Clan have fought along side the Higurashi Clan for centuries. Quite admirable since they are not Spiritual Beings. However the Gods granted them the power that they need in order fight in this war so despite being average human beings, they were still powerful enough to fight and protect the Higurashi Clan.

"My sons and Miroku are with the girls Bankotsu. You should know by now that they will protect the girls if necessary" Lord Inu-Toga said.

"I appreciate your hospitality My Lord and mean you no disrespect but wasn't it an Alpha that nearly killed Kagome in the first place. An Alpha that fought along side your two sons?" Bankotsu asked. Four years since that incident has passed, but Bankotsu was there when Kagome first arrived at Mount Hakurei. He saw the condition she was in and how much that incident has affected her.

"Yes and pray to the Lords that Hojo is suffering for his crime against Kagome. Even though he hated Kagome and the entire clan, he had no reason to attack her. Yes they were considered enemies at the time, but what Hojo did was still wrong. She wasn't even a Spiritual being and yet he attacked her.

"Why did Hojo hate Kagome so much anyway. I mean there has to be a reason why he targeted her in the first place?" Kouga asked.

"No one knows exactly. However, he claims that it was a member of the Higurashi Clan that killed his father in cold blood" Inu-Toga said before taking another sip of his tea.

"What do you think My Lord" Bankotsu asked.

"The Higurashi clan are known for hating the Alphas but I don't think it was them that killed Hojo's father" Inu-Toga said.

"Why do you say that?" Renkotsu asked.

"Well because..." Inu-Toga was interrupted when a portal once again appeared at the center of the room. Soon the girls and the Alphas appeared in the room looking exhausted. Kagome in particular looked like she has seen a ghost.

"Never again am I going to do that" Kagome said as she sat down on one of the seats.

"We should have known that entering the Hall of the Dead was going to affect you. I am so sorry my child" Izayoi said as she handed Kagome a piece of chocolate, hoping that the piece of candy might help her regain her strength.

"No don't worry about it, I just need a minute" Kagome said softly after taking a bite of the chocolate.

"What exactly happened in there?" Bankotsu asked after making sure that Kagome was indeed fine. Poor girl looks like she is going vomit any minute now.

"Well we finally met our grandmother, father" Sesshomaru after turning his attention towards his father and step-mother.

"My mother? Is she alright?" Lord Inu-Toga asked

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile softly at his father. "Yes she is alright. She is proud with how you raised us" Inu-Toga smiled softly as he thought about all of the happy memories he had with his mother. It nearly broke his heart when his mother passed away and he hated the fact she wasn't here to finally meet her grandkids when they were first born. Knowing her personality she would have love to spend some time with her grandkids, especially Inuyasha since she and him have the same personality.

However, knowing that she and his father are watching over them has put his mind at ease.

"Did you find out about anything else?" Izayoi asked as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Quite a lot of you ask me. The Lords approve of our alliance and Lady Emiko is hoping that with this alliance, this war can finally end" Sesshomaru said and Inu-Toga nodded his head.

"That's good to hear. Anything else" Inu-Toga asked.

After explaining to them everything that they learned during their trip, Inu-Toga was happy to hear that everything went as smoothly as possible. However, the news about Naraku disturbed him. With the kind of powers that Naraku possesses, the group is going to have to be extremely careful. One wrong move and someone could end up dead.

"Tell us Rin. Are you sure you are ready for this?" Kikyo asked.

"Rin nodded her head after she thought about everything she had just learned. "Yes its time for that bastard to pay once and for all for killing my parents and nearly killing Kagome" Rin said with a look of determination on her face.

"That's my girl" Kikyo said as she gave her younger cousin a hug and that's when the room began to spin for Rin. Another vision was going through her head.

 _Rin's Vision_

 _The room around them was filled with people, all covered with what it seems to be blood. Wearing a long white dress covered in blood, Rin had a sword in her hand but immediately dropped it to the ground._

 _"Is everybody alright?" Rin whispered softly._

 _"No!" Kagome screamed and Rin immediately turned around and saw Kagome holding someone on her lap._

 _It was Kikyo's lifeless body._

 _End of Rin's Vision_

Rin immediately gasped as she quickly pulled away from Kikyo's embrace. Staring at her older cousin, Rin's body began to shake. Soon Sesshomaru was by her side and had his arms wrapped around Rin's body as he tried to control her shaking body.

"What happened Rin?" Kagome asked as she stood up from the chair and stood by Kikyo. However Rin remained quiet as tears began to roll down her face. She didn't say a word.

With Sesshomaru holding her in place all Rin did was cry as she continued to stare at her cousins.

!

!

!

!

I must admit that I was afraid about posting this chapter, especially since how ended it and because its been so long since I actually posted a chapter for this story. However like I said in the beginning, a lot has happened within the past couple of months, however I still want to continue on with this story because honestly I have so many ideas for this story as well as a possible sequel.

Now I'm not sure when I will be able to post the next the chapter.I'm kind of hoping within a week or two, however life is still pretty hectic for me so we shall see. Again please disregard any misspelling or grammar error, I am after all only human and we all do make mistakes.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna.


	11. Aftershock

AN: Yes, I know it has been a while since I last posted a chapter and for that I apologize. However these last couple of months have been extremely brutal for myself as well as my family. Not only have I been living without a laptop for the past few months, unexpectedly, my younger cousin has passed away and because of the fact that she loved this story, it was really hard for me to continue on with this story. However, knowing her, she would have kicked my ass if I ended this story with the previous chapter. So here it is the next chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my beloved sweet cousin. I miss you very much Amanda.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Redrake323: Happy to be back, guess you have to keep reading to see what happens next.**

 **Taraah36: Yea I wasn't to sure if adding the grandparents was a good idea but I am glad you enjoyed it. For Sesshomaru's and Rin's, I wanted their relationship to start off strong. Even though the two of them are so different, they are still alike in some ways (obviously). It is going to take sometime for them to grow as couple because of the fact that they do come from two different worlds, but of course its going to happen.**

 **AzraelKnight: Well sadly these past couple of months haven't been so kind to me but I am happy that I managed to get back into writing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **JJ: Thank you so much.**

 **Sesshomarufan30: I am so happy that you are enjoying my story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha(Sadly) The Plot and the new characters are in fact mine.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 11: Aftershock

Kikyo couldn't help but take a few steps back as she watched her younger cousin tremble with fear. With both Kagome and Sesshomaru holding on to Rin, its no wonder that the young girl hasn't fallen to the ground. With trembling lips, Rin was finally able to speak.

"I'm so sorry Kikyo... I'm sorry" Rin said as she pushed both Kagome and Sesshomaru off of her and fallen in to the arms of Kikyo and cried. Not wanting to startle Rin, Kikyo tried to give her words of encouragement. However Kikyo wasn't sure if those words were meant for Rin or for herself. As she started to cry, Kikyo couldn't help but glare at the King.

"Can we fix this?" Kikyo asked. Kagome immediately walked over to her sister and placed her arm around her waist. She tried her best not to shed any tears. however it was proven useless. Especially since Inuyasha stood beside her as well, wiping away all of Kagome's silent tears.

Inu-Taisho sighed. "Given the circumstances of this situation, we all have an understanding as how its going to happen. First we need to figure out when its going to happen"

Sesshomaru added. "We also have an idea as to who as well. There are only two people in our world who hates the girls. Particularly the Higurashi twins"

Kikyo sighed. "Naraku and Onigumo". Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. It was no surprise that Naraku would hold a grudge with Kagome and her family, especially with their past. But to go as far as to kill Kikyo, who had nothing to do with the death of Onigumo goes against the very principle that the Alphas lived by. Yes it is true that the Alphas and the Spiritual Being have been enemies since the very beginning of time, however the girls have decided to call it a truce for now and unless Kikyo or the girls goes against the truce that they commited too, Naraku or any of the Alphas have the right to destroy the girls.

"Do you really believe that any one of us would go against the pact that we all created. Those Zetas and everybody else behind them needs to be destroy and we won't rest until they are all destroyed" Sango said and the girls each nodded their head.

"Believe me we all know that you girls are telling the truth. however we're only trying to get to the bottom of this. Now they only reason that Naraku might kill Kikyo is because of what Kagome has done to his brother Onigumo in the past." Lady Izayoi said.

"But if he hates me so much, then why not me. Why does it have to be my sister?" Kagome asked.

"Because he wants you to suffer the same way that he has suffered when you killed his brother Kagome" Lady Inu-Kimi said as she stared out into the underworld below her. As one of the guardians of the underworld, Inu-Kimi is able to sense the anguish and sorrow of every fallen spirit residing in hell. However she can also sense one other thing and that is any sudden changes of balance within the underworld.

After hearing Rin's vision, everything made perfect sense and why she sense a sudden change in the balance. Someone has found a way to raise a spirit back from the dead and Inu-Kimi has a sneaky suspicion on who that person might be.

"Tell me Kagome, when you killed Onigumo did you feel his soul being purified or did his body simply vanished? Inu-Kimi asked.

Kagome thought about it for a few seconds until suddenly the realization has finally slapped her across the face. "Oh my god, no. His body simply vanished" Kagome said. At the time of his death, Kagome was still pretty new to powers so to have slips up like these was very common as a newly reformed Spiritual Being. However Kagome has been the first to kill such a powerful Alpha at such a novice level. So because of the fact that she never purified his soul, Onigumo can still reclaim his body if by some miracle someone finds a way to raise his spirt back from the dead.

"What's going on mother, what are you sensing?" Sesshomaru asked as his gripped tightened around Rin's tiny waist. By the look on his mother's face, Sesshomaru knew he wasn't going to like what his mother has to say next.

"The balance is changing within the Underworld. Someone out there is calling forth one of the Alpha's spirit and I have a feeling on who that might be" Inu-Kimi said as she couldn't help but stare at both Kikyo and Kagome.

Both of the girls sighed as they both held on to each other. Even they it was just vision, the possibility of living in a world without her sister was too much for Kagome to bear. Everything that is happening is because of one stupid mistake. A mistake that Kagome has made over four years ago. Deep down she wanted to hate everyone but the one person she hated the most was herself because in the end she wouldn't be strong enough to take care of her sister.

"Don't blame yourself Kagome, we all know Naraku and Onigumo are two sadistic bastards. A promise my beloved little sister, I am not going anywhere" Kikyo whispered to her Kagome.

"Forgive me Kikyo, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Rin whispered but loud enough for Kikyo and everyone one else to hear. As more silent tears fell down across her face, Rin held on to Sesshomaru like her life dependant because if it wasn't for him, she would easily turn into a complete mess.

Kikyo shook her head. "No. As a matter of fact, I want to say thank you to you Rin. Because now we have a chance to actually fix this. I promise I am not going anywhere" Kikyo said as she smiled softly at her younger cousin.

"But why don't you hate me Kikyo? what if what happens really does come to pass?" Rin asked. A part of her really did wanted Kikyo to hate her.

"No sweetie I could never hate you. I love you now and I always will" Kikyo said and Rin simply nodded her head.

"Alright listen up everybody. The rules have changed and now we must find a way to destroy this threat before any more blood is spilled" Inu-Toga said. A part of him wanted the girls to relax a few more day and get a chance to see Inferos before getting down to business. However with this new threat looming over their head, the time to act upon is now. if Naraku has truly found a way to bring his brother back from the dead then the girls must be ready to fight both of them.

"For now I want everybody to stay within the capital walls. Once I leave the palace I will be heading over to the base to ensure the capital walls stay close. No one is allowed to enter and no one is allowed to leave, Is that understood" Inu-Toga added and everybody simply nodded their heads except for his wife, Izayoi.

"Sweetheart. Is that even wise to do? Closing the capital's wall will ensure panic within her citizens" Izayoi said.

"I understand completely but until the threat has passed or we find a way to hide everyone, the walls will remain closed. End of discussion" Inu-Toga said. He hated using his authority over his wife, however when someone threatens a member of the royal family, then the dominant side of Inu-Toga and his two sons will of course come out and fight to ensure the safety of their family.

Very well Milord" Izayoi said

Rin's training will begin the day after tomorrow, for now I want Rin and Sesshomaru to remain close. The same goes for Inuyasha and Kagome as well as Sango and Miroku. Kikyo, you and the Shichinintai brothers will be staying close to me and my royal guard. Girls you may stay together but I implore you stay within distance of atleast one of the Alphas. Is that understood? Inu-Toga asked and Rin and the rest of her cousins each nodded their heads.

Alphas, you understand your assighment. I want the girls to remain by your side at all times. Is that clear?" Inu-Toga said. Sesshomaru and the rest of the Alphas each nodded their heads.

"Excellent. Now I must be on my way to warn the city and each of our nearby towns on what is going on. As of right now, Naraku is no longer an Alpha. He and his brother will be brought down for all of this" Inu-Toga said.

"We Understand Milord" The Alphas said as they each bowed their heads. After watching him leave the palace, Rin and the girls couldn't help but sigh in relief. Knowing everything that Inu-Toga and Alphas were planning on doing to ensure their safety, the girls will be able to sleep peacefully at night.

!

!

!

!

Soon after everybody departed from the living room, Rin decided to take a walk around the palace. Knowing very well of the Alpha standing behind her, Rin couldn't help but smile. Despite all of the horrors that she witnessed this passed evening, Rin was happy that Sesshomaru never left her side. Sesshomaru became much more than just her friend. Without even knowing Sesshomaru became her savior. The only life support she could ever have. No matter where she went or who she was with, Sessmoaru remained by her side like the guardian angel that she believed that he is.

When the two of them finally arrived at Sesshomaru wing, Rin was amazed at how beautiful it was. Regal yet very modernized, this was the type of room fit for a King. Sesshomaru's wing took up the entire fourth floor of the palace. It was his home away from home and seeing Rin stare into his small little home was both cute and comical.

"So let me get this straight. You have all of this" Rin said as waved her hand around the room. "...and yet you still wish to live in your manor back on the human world?" She added.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle softly at her little surprised outburst. Its true that the palace is indeed beautiful, it still wasn't home for him. Living in the manor was his home and it always will be.

"It may beautiful here but I enjoy living in the manor more than in this place. At least in the human world, I can live in peace without having to deal with the politics. I want to be able to live in freedom for as long as I can" Sesshomaru said truthfully. He enjoyed living as the Alpha prince and future King of Inferos, however he hated the responsibility that came with it. He may loved the fighting but the fact that it became unbearable for him and Inuyasha to live in the palace with limited freedom. Like the canine demon living inside of them, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha loved the freedom. Away from the city and deep inside a forest, the Taisho Manor allowed the two brothers to unleased their true nature without having to worried about damaging the city.

Yet with this kind of occupation, its a miracle that Tokyo is still even standing.

"You know what I think?" Rin asked as she turned her attention away from Sesshomaru and stared out at the view from one of his windows. Now that night has fallen, Rin notices the city coming to life as she heard many howling from the distance.

"On what?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood behind Rin.

I think that you going to become a great King someday" Rin said as she smiled at Sesshomaru reflection.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said. Deep inside, his inner demon howled with satisfaction at the young girl who barely knew him and yet she is the only person who has able to see right through him. She has seen the demon living inside of him and yet she still embraces him with open arms and a warm heart. A young girl who Sesshomaru desires more than anything and yet he knew very well that he can never have her.

They both came different worlds and once this battle with Naraku and Zetas has finally ended, he and Rin will eventually go their separate ways. While he becomes the next Demonic King, young Rin will become not only one of the shrine maidens that live in Higurashi Shrine, but she will become quite possible the greatest Spiritual Being who has ever lived.

"Does it ever get easier?" Rin asked as she whispered softly while staring at the capital below. Even though she had asked that question many times before in the past, Sesshomaru doesn't blame her for asking it again. However the truth was is that it never gets easier. for living more than 200 years, Sesshomaru has witnessed the many deaths of his fallen brothers and family member while fighting in this useless war. While his hand soaked in the blood of his fallen Alphas, Sesshomaru killed many of his enemies and some of them were Spiritual Beings.

Just like Rin and her family.

Embracing her from behind and placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head, Sesshomaru answered. "Yes it does Rin".

"You're lying, aren't you?" Rin asked.

"Would you rather I tell you the truth Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

After waiting for a few seconds, Sesshomaru finally got his answer. "No. not really" Rin said.

"Then for now I want you to concentrate on your training, think happy thoughts of your family because once this is all over, you and your cousin will return to home safely and most importantly alive" Sesshomaru said as he stoked Rin's hair.

Rin sighed. "I will" she said softly.

"That's my girl" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he continued to embrace her. He wanted Rin to only concentrate on her newfound powers and if she keeps thinking about the possible future, Rin will never become all that she could be. Which is why Sesshomaru is going to make sure that she enjoys her time here in Inferos with her friends and family.

And of course himself as he witnesses her blossoming into a beautiful creature.

"Can you promise me something?" Rin asked.

"Anything" Sesshomaru said.

"When all this is over and you become King, promise me that no matter you and I shall remain as friends" Rin said. Not only was she afraid of losing her family, but she was also afraid of losing Sesshomaru as well. As Rin slowly turned around faced Sesshomaru, her eyes began to water as she thought about living a life without him.

"Oh my sweet Angel, you will never lose me" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. The tears finally began to run down her face and Sesshomaru stopped them by brushing his thumb over them.

"What if Naraku tries to kill you too" Rin asked. Her body began to tremble. Yes Sesshomaru is a strong and powerful demon, however Naraku is one sick and twisted demon and most likely he will do whatever he needs to do to destroy the Higurashi Clan.

"Listen to me Rin, that will never happened. Naraku doesn't posses the power that he needs in order to destroy me or any of the Alphas. If he tries then I will kill him before he ever lays a finger on you, your family or myself" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay" Rin nodded her head since there was no point in arguing with him. No matter what, he will most likely say the same thing over and over again. Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her forehead. So soft and innocent and yet that simple gestured caused Rin's knee to buckle and thankfully Sesshomaru still had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist because if not, Rin might have fallen over.

With their foreheads touching, Rin finally wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and the two of them stood their for quite sometime now. Ignoring the world around them and all the danger that lurkes within the shadows of hell, Sesshomaru and Rin held on to each other, afraid to let go of one another.

With her eyes closed, Rin called out Sesshomaru's name in a soft whisper.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm hungry" Rin said as she finally opened her eyes and stared into Sesshomaru's beautiful amber eyes. With a soft chuckle, Sesshomaru answered by placing one last kiss on her forehead.

"Alright. Let's go feed the hungry Angel" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, causing Rin to blush. Soon after that she started to giggle as she pulled away from Sesshomaru and headed straight for the kitchen where the two of them decided to cook a quick snack.

!

!

!

!

"That sounds like fun. Take care Kohaku and tell Souta to stop training so hard. We already have one crazy Higurashi, I don't think the family can handle another one" Sango said as she smiled. Even though she couldn't see him, Sango knew that her younger brother had practically rolled his yes at Sango last comment.

"Yea and tell Kaggs to watch herself. Staying in Inferos is no joke but I understand why you guys must be there. But just so you know Uncle Soto and Aunt Kiera are pretty pissed right now. They hate the idea that the twins are over there alone and without any protection" Kohaku said. Talking on the phone with his older sister, Kohaku was glad that she was alright, however even he didn't like the idea of Sango staying in Inferos for who knows how long.

It made Sango angry that her aunt and uncle believed that Kagome and Kikyo wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Yes it was true that this is the first time that the girls stepped foot in Inferos, however they were capable enough to take care of themselves and watch out for each. Plus they had the Taisho royal family and guard, watching over the girls.

"Yea well it needs to be done in for us to stop this war" Sango said as she sighed angrily. Yea it was no surprised that Aunt Kiera and Uncle Soto would be pissed at their two daughters, especially since both Kagome and Kikyo are destined to become high priestesses one day. However, the battle between the Zetas and Naraku was far more important than some century old ritual.

"Then why don't you explain to me what the Zetas are exactly?" Kohaku asked.

"No chance little brother. The less you know, the better. Right now I just want you to focus on your training" Sango said as she noticed that Kagome had just entered her room with Inuyasha, she smiled softly at her cousin before responding to her younger on the phone.

"Whatever you say sister?" Kohaku said as he sighed heavily. "I love you Sango" Kohaku added.

"I love you too little brother and I promise to call you every night. Bye." Sango said before she finally hanged up and placed her cell phone on the nightstand beside her bed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sango asked.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay and to make sure that Miroku still breathing" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Sango couldn't help but rolled her eyes as Kagome started to giggle softly.

"I swear with that dirty habit of his, he is going to lose more than just his hand one day. Honestly how the hell is here still breathing?" Sango asked.

"Yea well this is Miroku we are talking about. He may be a lecherous guy but he is still an amazing fighter. He saved our asses a few times in the pass with that wind tunnel of his" Inuyasha said as he sat down on the chair that was by a small desk, while Kagome sat by Sango on the bed.

Sango nodded her head before turning her attention. "And what about you? How are you holding up?" Sango asked to Kagome as she noticed she wasn't in a talkative mood.

"Right now I just want to focus on destroying that son of a bitch. No matter what, Naraku won't get his hands on my sister" Kagome said.

"And need I remind you sweetheart, that Kikyo is surrounded by our guards 24/7. No one is going to touch her" Inuyasha said as he quickly got of the chaired and kneed in front of Kagome before placing his hands on top of hers.

"Yea and what happens if one of those guards is working for Naraku and then what?" Kagome asked as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Doubt it, those guards has been working for my father since way before Sesshomaru and I have ever been born. They are loyal to my father and this family. Nothing is going to happen to your sister Kaggs.

"Yeah but..." Kagome said but was interrupted by Miroku when he finally made an appearance inside Sango rooms.

"Have faith Kagome. Kikyo is not going anywhere. Let us do our job and take care of it from here. In the mean time why don't we change the subject and take you girls to the capital. Maybe a nice change of scenery might help" Miroku said.

"But can we do that? Lord Inu-Toga said we should stay within the capital walls" Sango said and Kagome nodded her head.

"And that is exactly what we are going to do. Now that the capital's walls is officially closed. No one can leave nor enter the capital" Miroku said.

"Damn is it done already? I'm surprise my father was able to do it so quickly" Inuyasha said as he was amaze at what his father can do in so little time.

"Yea no kidding, I would of expected that it would take at least a few days to get everything situated, however I got the call from Kouga since he went with your father to the base. Despite being a very old demon, you ladies would be impressed at what Lord Inu-Toga can still do" Miroku said.

"Well if its okay with you guys, I think it would be fun to explore the capital for a little bit. Hell it might even be fun" Sango said as she placed her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Well let us be your tour guide. Since Inferos is going to be your home for a while then I suggest that you ladies become acquainted with our world" Miroku said as he smiled softly at both of the girls.

"But what about Kikyo and Rin, shouldn't they join us?" Kagome asked since she was afraid at what might happen to her sister and cousin.

"Kikyo is with the brothers and Inu-kimi and as for Rin, she is probably up in Sesshomaru's wing with him. Knowing Sesshomaru, he won't leave Rin by herself.

"Yea and most likely trying to figure how the sleeping arrangements are going to be. I won't be surprise if the two of them end up sharing the same bed" Miroku said with a smirk on his face, cause to girl to freak out.

"What?!" the girls said in unison.

"Relax ladies. Despite his past, Sesshomaru is a very honorable man. He is not going to make Rin do anything that she is not comfortable with. She will most likely sleep on his bed, while Sesshomaru stays up all night watching over her" Inuyasha said as Sango sighed in relief. Kagome on the other hand didn't like the idea of Rin staying alone with someone like Sesshomaru. Yea he is an amazing demon, but he is still just a demon and she was afraid that Rin might get hurt. Maybe not the same way that Kagome was, but if Rin becomes too attached to Sesshomaru. Whats going to happen when the girls and the Alphas have to go their separate ways.

"Alright whatever you say Inuyasha" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Alright let's go ladies. The night is still young" Miroku said.

"But wait, I don't understand. I thought you said that a lot of freaky shit happen at night. Wouldn't it be best to stay in here?" Kagome asked.

"Yea but that is outside of the capital. Within the walls, you ladies are safe and beside you have us" Inuyasha said and Mirkou nodded his head.

"Well then if that is the case then let's get going" Sango said as she immediately grabbed her purse before she stood next to Miroku. Even though she wasn't to fond of his "behavior", however he is still Sango's personal guard. As long as he remains on his best behavior and doesn't try anything funny, then Sango promises to remain good as well.

No killing the lecherous monk tonight.

"What do you say Kagome? Or do you still want to stay inside the palace?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly stood up.

"No I think you are right. Beside a change a scenery might be good for me" Kagome said as she grabbed her purse and made sure her cell phone was inside. As she quickly stood up and smiled at the Alphas, she said. "Aright gentleman, lead the way. As she placed her hand on top of Inuyasha's elbow.

!

!

!

!

"Do you really think she is going to see me. I mean wouldn't it be wise if I wait until my training begins" Rin asked as she and Sesshomaru walked down a very long hallway towards Inu-Kimi private chambers. There was so many questions that Rin wanted to ask. however she was afraid to. Even with Sesshomaru by her side, Lady Inu-Kimi was still a very intimidating woman.

"You said it yourself that you wanted to talk with my mother. Don't worry, I'm sure that she will be willing to answer all of your questions" Sesshomaru said as he placed his arm around Rin shoulder.

As Rin placed her arm around Sesshomaru's waist, she began to walk very slowly. It was to the point where she barely stopped moving. "You know what? I changed my mind, why don't we go back to your wing and talk some more" Rin said as she quickly turned around and began walking towards Sesshomaru's wing, however she stopped when Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No. I think it would be good for you if you speak to my mother for a little bit. Besides this gives you a chance to get to know your teacher before your training begins" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, alright whatever you say fluffy" Rin said as she walked in front of Sesshomaru.

"Fluffy?" Sesshomaru asked as he suddenly stopped walking.

"Yes well you are a dog demon and no offense but the titles Grim Reaper and Killer Perfection just doesn't suit you. You need a much more cuter title or hell maybe we should use as a nickname? What do you say? Rin asked with a grin on her face. Sesshomaru however, just simply shook his head as he continued to walk down the hallway with Rin.

"Normally I would say no, however since it is you, I am going to say yes. Just promise me that you won't use it in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. I really don't need those two idiots mocking and thinking that I have grown soft" Sesshomaru said.

"But I thought you were soft?" Rin asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well seems to me that someone has grown a little sassy. Do I need to put in time out missy?' Sesshomaru asked as he smirked at Rin, causing the young girl to giggle soflty.

"Me in timeout? Never. I am a good girl" Rin said and Sesshomaru chuckled softly. He was really starting to enjoy this side of Rin the more he got to spend sometime with her. Despite her surroundings and the fact that she saw a horrible visions just hours ago, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was trying to remain positive. In a way, he was proud of her. Normally people who witnessed such terrible visions, usually stay in their own little corner and away from the Rin. With Rin, it was the total opposite.

Of course she did try to hide away from the world moments ago. However it seems that Rin has come to the conclusion that if she believes in herself and her power, then she will be able to save her cousin. If she learns to fight and accept the powers that grow inside of her then she will be able to protect the ones she loves the most in this world.

"I'm proud of you Rin. Many would hide themselves from the world but you are embracing it with opens arms. Seeing you in her, now even more determined to learn about your powers, you are truly in inspiration Rin" Sesshomaru said as he spoke softly to Rin who is now walking beside. As the words suck into Rin's head, Rin had stopped walking.

"Thank you Sesshomaru but to be honest I was afraid at first" Rin said as she turned her head towards Sesshomaru. When her eyes locked with Sesshomaru, Rin smiled softly. "Afraid that I wouldn't fit in this world that with my powers don't belong with my family or the other Spiritual Beings, which is why I decided that once I finished my training that I would leave my Kagome and others. Honestly I was ready to say goodbye to them once this was all done" Rin said.

"However I realize that maybe running away isn't such a good idea after all. My cousins, especially Kikyo needs me right now. How can I say goodbye to them with that in my conscience" Rin added as tears began to roll down her face. Rin sighed before wiping away some of her tears. "I decided that I'm going to stay and defeat Naraku and everybody else who threatens anybody that I care about. I'm going to fight and I will defeat that bastard once and for all" Rin added.

For a split second, Sesshomaru saw it. After listening to Rin confess, Sesshomaru noticed passion and fire in her eyes. For a split second, he saw her beautiful brown eyes turn into a dark violet color. It was enough to practically send him to his knees as he witnessed such beauty coming out of her. He saw for the first time, the real Rin that lives inside of her.

So he did the only thing he could think of and with a few short steps, Sesshomaru was beside her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his. He lowered his face and kissed Rin gently on the lips.

Surprise at what Sesshomaru was doing and because Rin didn't want him to pull away, Rin immediately placed her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and allowed him to guide her through their kiss. It was her first kiss and yet Rin was able to feel something. Even though it was soft and gentle, it held a certain passion and desire, a feeling that caused Rin to moan softly.

Hearing her soft moaning caused Sesshomaru to growl softly as he savored the sweet taste that was Rin's essence. So sweet and innocent and yet it held raw desire that could easily match Sesshomaru's desire for Rin. It took everything in his power to not carry Rin back into his wing and into his bed. Which is why he decided to end their kiss. For now Rin needs to focus on her training and her desire to protect this family.

However once this all done and over with, Sesshomaru will find a way to keep Rin at his side. As friends or even as lovers, Sesshomaru refuses to let go of this special relationship he has with Rin.

Staring at her beautiful face and the way that her eyes were still closed, Sesshomaru smiled softly at how beautiful and serene Rin looks now.

"Wow" Rin said as she finally opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru's beautiful eyes. She smiled softly as she placed her hand on his cheek. The two of them remained quiet until they heard someone clearly their throat.

"You two don't have to stand there all night" A voice said once Sesshomaru and Rin turned their heads where they heard the voice coming from and saw Lady Inu-Kimi, leaning against the wall. She was smiling at them and Sesshomaru began to wonder if his mother saw him and if she did what would she think of him.

"Normally when a couple kiss like that, usually it leads to something much more" Inu-kimi said with a smirk. Sesshomaru couldn't but groan knowing that his mother has seen them kiss. Thankfully it wasn't his father because if it was, he and Izayoi will most likely start planning the wedding asking for grandkids. Rin on the other hand blushed before burying her face into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Is there a reason as to why you are out here, mother" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course there is. I sensed the two of you were heading this way, so I decided to meet you guys half way. I honestly didn't mean to intrude" Inu-Kimi.

"No its fine" Sesshomaru said. Once found the courage she was looking for, she turned her head towards Inu-Kimi. After locking eyes with her, Rin said "I was hoping that maybe I could talk with you before my training begin. I want to know more about my powers".

"Of course Rin, Follow me. You are welome to join as well Sesshomaru since this may concern you as well" Inu-Kimi said and Sesshomaru nodded his head. Once the three of them made it back to Inu-Kimi's chamber, both Rin and Sesshomaru sat on the love couch while Inu-Kimi sat in front of them on a single persons chair.

"So what questions do you have Rin?" Inu-Kimi asked.

"Well you mention that my powers and yours were similar. I'm curious as to how that may be seeing that I am a Spiritual Being and you're not" Rin said.

"Well Rin I must admit, in all my years of living, I have never seen a Spiritual Being with the powers that you have. Since the very beginning, Spiritual Beings and Demonic Beings balanced each other out and yet they were complete opposite of each other. Very similar to the world that you grew up in" Inu-Kimi said.

"Kind of like night and day, darkness and light?" Rin asked.

"Precisely Rin" Inu-Kimi said.

"Then that means you have no idea as to what might happen to me once I fully control my powers?' Rin asked.

"I'm sorry Rin but I don't. You are the first Spiritual Being in history that has both spiritual and demonic powers. As far as I am concerned, something like that shouldn't exist together" Inu-Kimi said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"Even though her powers should balance each other out, there will come a point in her life where one of those powers might end up seeking domination within each other. Who knows what might happen when the time comes because in the end spiritual and demonic shouldn't mix with each other" Inu-Kimi said.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if his mother meant by the kiss she earlier.

"However I can't help but wonder about something" Inu-Kimi said.

"And what's that?" Rin asked.

"For centuries, Lord Inu-Toga, Lady Izayoi and myself have been searching for something that might end this war once and for all. A way for the two sides to finally unite as one" Inu-Kimi said.

"You don't mean?" Rin asked.

"I can't help but wonder if Rin is that special person that we have been searching. A person who has both Spiritual and Demonic powers that can help unite the two worlds and bring us together once and for all" Inu-Kimi said.

"That's impossible mother" Sesshomaru said.

"Is it Sesshomaru? Think really hard and ask yourself this. 'What if Rin is the key to ending this war and who am I to stop her from fullilling her destiny" Inu-Kimi said.

!

!

!

!

AN: Okay I am not going to lie but this chapter was definitely hard for me to complete. Not because of the fact that I have given up on this story but because it was an emotional struggle for me. I just hope that you all enjoyed it and hopefully I haven't lost none of my readers because I really do want to complete this story. It may take some time but I promise this story will finish.

Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error, I promise that I would go back and try to fix everything for now, I want to leave you guys with something since it has been quite a while since I lasted updated this story.

Until Next time

Take Care

Anna.

Next story to be updated is Claimed: Chapter 2

 **NEXT TIME ON THE ALPHAS OF THE UNDERWORLD: THE DEMONIC KING.**

 **Rin's training will finally began and her relationship with Sesshomaru starts to change.**

 **Sango and the girls finally meet Kilala.**

 **Naraku's plan to destroy the Higurashi Clan will finally be revealed.**


End file.
